Winx Club the Specialists: Not Afraid
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: The Specialists are on a mission to find their girlfriends. They lost their power so they can't manage to escape by themselves now this time, everyone one of the villains that the Winx fought reunited together. Some dramatic/romantic parts later.
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club the Specialists: Not Afraid**

**Summary: The Specialists are on a mission to find their girlfriends. They lost their power so they can't manage to escape by themselves now this time, everyone one of the villains that the Winx fought reunited together. The story has more information. Read to find out!**

_**(Nabu is in this story. So the only previous thing that happened is that they defeated the Wizards and everyone went back to Magix. NABU IS STILL ALIVE IN THIS STORY!)**_

Chapter 1:

After defeating the Wizards of the Black Circle, the girls decided to go back to Alfea and the boys came along with them too. Roxy was a student, so she couldn't teach too. After a day of teaching, the girls and the boys decided to come too. They we're going to a fancy restaurant in Magix. Each of the couples got their own tables. Roxy came, but she went to the pet store. But it was only 9 in the evening.

"What a wonderful place to eat," Flora said. "The flowers looks so pretty here!"

"They look perfect Flora." Helia said. He got out his sketchbook and draws an easy flower to draw. Helia would always bring his sketchbook everywhere.

"What are you drawing this time?" Flora asked.

"The flower behind you," Helia replied. "They look easy to draw so I picked it."

Then Flora looked behind and saw a white orchid. Then she smiled.

Musa and Flora sat behind Flora. Musa brought her headphones to the restaurant. She was listening to music while Riven putted his feet at the table and ignored Musa while she was listening to her music.

"It feels like she loves music better than me." Riven said in his mind.

"No I don't." Musa said.

"You heard me?" Riven asked.

"I stopped my music then I heard you said it out loud." Musa replied.

Then Riven half smiled.

"But it's okay Riven!" Musa said. "I love you Riven. And you know that." Musa said.

"Umm, what are you getting for dinner?" Riven asked.

Musa giggled.

"I'm getting the spicy chicken." Musa replied. "And you're getting noodles?" Musa asked.

"How did you know?" Riven asked.

"I know you too well Riven." Musa replied.

Layla and Nabu sat near Musa and Riven.

"So what are you getting Nabu?" Layla asked.

"Uh, you pick." Nabu said.

"Do I have to get everything for you Nabu?" Layla said in a sweet voice.

"Well, I'm just lazy sometimes."

Layla giggled.

"I'll get you something that you'll like for sure." Layla replied.

"Like what?" Nabu asked.

"Something." Layla replied.

"Well make sure it's something that I like!" Nabu said.

Then Nabu and Layla laughed.

Timmy and Tecna sat in the middle of the place. Timmy was checking out is pocket computer while Tecna was waiting for Timmy to say something.

"Timmy?" Tecna said.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you suppose to say something?"

"Like what?"

"Well, you should say something. You were looking at your pocket computer for the whole time since we got here." Tecna said.

"I know. But I was just doing something." Timmy said.

"Like what?" Tecna asked.

Then Timmy did something to his pocket computer.

"Check yours." Timmy said.

Then Tecna checked her pocket computer.

"One new mail?" Tecna said.

"Yeah." Timmy replied.

"I wonder what you got for me." Tecna said in a tired voice.

Then Tecna opened her new mail and it showed a hologram of Tecna and Timmy hugging. It was huge; about everyone in the restaurant saw it. Tecna gasped. Then Timmy smiled.

"I was planning to make you something big, so I did what we love in common and I made this." Timmy said. "I was going to make a statue, but it would take longer."

"It looks beautiful!" Tecna said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Thank you Timmy!"

Then Tecna hugged Timmy.

Stella and Brandon we're also near Timmy and Tecna in the middle. Stella yawned.

"Are you tired?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, we have to wait for Sky and Bloom." Stella said.

"I know Stella," Brandon said. Then he smiled. "So what should we do in the night?" Brandon asked.

"Walk around Magix?" Stella suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go walk around now then." Brandon said.

"Can we do it after we're done eating?" Stella asked.

"That would be fine."

Then Stella smiled.

"What's taking them so long?" Musa said. Then she walked to Stella's and Brandon's table.

"Maybe they're with Roxy." Brandon said.

"No, it was over 10 minutes and they didn't come back." Musa said.

"Let's call them then!" Stella said.

Then Stella called Bloom.

"Hello?" Bloom said.

"What's taking you so long?" Stella asked.

"Ohh sorry. We just walked around. We forgot that you guys we're at the restaurant."

"You wasted our time Bloom!" Stella shouted.

"I'm sorry."

"Just come back here! I'm tired already!" Stella demanded. Then Stella hanged up.

Then Flora came.

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"They we're walking! Wasting our time!" Stella shouted.

"Stella don't be too excited," Musa said. "maybe they just forgot about it."

"Maybe I did got a little distracted or something. But anyways, let's just eat!" Stella said.

Then everyone went back to their seats and waited for the waiter to come. A waiter came up to Flora and Helia's table.

"What would you like to order?" he asked.

"Cake for desert and uhh, the special please and water!" Flora said.

"I'll get the same thing as she did." Helia said.

"Thank you, you're order will be coming in less than 10 minutes." he said. Then the waiter left.

Then after Flora and Helia, it was Musa's turn.

"Welcome! What would you like to eat?" the waitress said in a happy voice.

"Spicy chicken for me, and noodles for him." Musa said.

"Would you like any drinks for that?" she asked.

"Water would be good." Riven said.

"Okay! You're order will be coming in less than 10 minutes." she said. Then she left.

Then it was Layla's and Nabu's turn.

_**(I'll skip the part where the waiter/waitress asked what they want. I'm also going to skip the others parts.)**_

Then after 10 minutes, they got their food and Bloom and Sky came.

"Bloom!" Stella shouted. Then she waved.

Then Bloom and Sky sat with them.

"What did you guys actually do?" Brandon asked.

"N-nothing." Bloom said.

"Sky, you should tell the truth."Brandon said.

Then Stella sipped her lemonade.

"You guys really need to tell us what you really did."Stella said.

Brandon got the chips and dipped it into the sauce.

"Well, you guys should eat now." Brandon said.

"Okay, I'll get the waiter." Sky said. "Waiter!" Sky said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can we have the menu? We came here late and we're paying with them." Sky said.

"Okay, here's the menu." he said while giving out the menus.

"Thank you!" Sky said.

"Bloom what are you getting?" Sky asked.

"Umm," Bloom said shyly. "Pizza would be fine for me." Bloom said.

"I'll get the same thing as her." Sky said.

"Okay, the pizza would be ready in less than 5 minutes because we just got out the fresh pizza." the waiter said.

"Thanks!" Bloom said.

Then the waiter left.

"Well," Stella said while taking a bite of the chip, "we just ate so maybe we could finish eating together."

"I'll just say hi to the others okay?" Bloom said.

Then Bloom got up and went to Tecna.

"Hi Tecna!" Bloom said.

"Hey Bloom!" Timmy said.

"What took you long?" Tecna asked while taking a bite of her spinach.

"We just took a walk." Bloom said. "How's your spinach?"

"Tasty." Tecna replied. "Try it."

"Umm no thanks. I have pizza coming."

"Are you sure? It's good!"

"I'm fine."

Then Bloom walked to Flora.

"Hi Flora!" Bloom said.

"Hi Bloom!" Flora said sweetly.

"How's it going?" Bloom asked.

"The food just came."

"Okay, I'll go because my food is coming."

"Bye!"

_Then the Winx and the Specialists ate. After a while, they left the restaurant and to find Roxy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After walking around Magix, they couldn't find Roxy.

"I haven't seen Roxy yet Bloom." Sky said.

"Maybe she went to Alfea!" Bloom replied.

"She would have called us Bloom." Tecna added.

"Then let's call her! How come we didn't call her earlier?" Stella asked.

"Maybe we forgot to?" Musa suggested.

"Bloom call her please!" Stella said.

Then Bloom called Roxy. It was dialing. But Roxy didn't answer.

"I'll leave a voice message." Bloom whispered. "Hey Roxy! We we're walking around Magix for like 15 minutes and we haven't seen you yet! Call us when you get this voice message! Bye!"

"I just left her a voice message." Bloom said.

"Where do you think she can even be?" Flora asked.

"Wait my phone is ringing!" Bloom said. "Hello?"

"If you are looking for your friend, meet us near the dark side of the town." Someone said. Then he hanged up.

"What did she say?" Timmy asked.

"It wasn't Roxy." Bloom said.

"Then who was it?" Layla asked.

"He said, 'If you are looking for your friend, meet us near the dark side of the town.' Maybe someone captured Roxy!" Bloom shouted.

"The dark side?" Flora asked.

"She could of used her powers." Helia suggested.

"Well, let's go find her!" Bloom said.

"What do you mean by the dark side of the town?" Stella asked.

"The darkest side of the town Stella." Musa replied.

"Everyone hold our hands!" Bloom said.

Then all of the Specialists hold hands with them.

"Winx Zoomix!" everyone shouted.

Then they went to the dark side of the town.

"Roxy!" Bloom shouted.

"Looking for her?" someone said.

Then Bloom looked behind.

It was the Trix?

"Trix what are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"It's not just the Trix." Icy said.

"What?" Bloom said.

"Lord Darkar?" Flora said.

Then Lord Darkar grinned.

"Don't you remember me fairies?" Lord Darkar said. Then he used his powers and got Flora inside of a dark cage.

"It's weakening me!" Flora shouted.

"Flora!" Helia shouted.

Then Lord Darkar used one of his powers and it hit Helia.

"H-helia…" Flora said.

Then Flora fainted. Flora got weaker and weaker by each second. Then her beauty, turned into an old women.

"What happening to me?" Flora asked.

"You're power is now mine." Lord Darkar said.

"Flora!" Layla shouted.

Then Layla used Morphix Title Wave and it hit him.

It didn't cause anything to him.

"That's impossible!" Layla shouted.

"But this isn't impossible too!" Valtor said.

"Valtor?" Layla said.

Then Valtor used one of his spells and he putted his mark on Layla.

"Help!" Layla shouted.

"I'll get you Layla!" Nabu shouted.

Nabu got his scepter and he attacked Valtor. It didn't affect him.

"How come our attackts doesn't affect him?" Nabu asked.

Then the mark on Layla got her power. Just like Flora, each second, she became weaker.

"What's happening to me?" Layla shouted.

"You are getting weaker." Valtor said.

"Somebody! Save us!" Flora shouted.

"I'll help you guys!" Tecna shouted.

"Tecno Blast!" Tecna shouted.

"What a nice attack." Someone said.

Then Tecna looked behind and it was Stormy. Stormy made a twister and it attacked Tecna.

"Tecna!" Timmy shouted.

Tecna fell on the floor. Then she fainted. Timmy ran to her.

"Tecna…" he said sadly.

"I'll be fine." she whispered. "Don't worry."

Then Tecna putted something in Timmy's hands, then she fainted.

"This body won't be used anymore." Stormy said.

Stormy used one of her attacks on Timmy then she got Tecna and absorbed her power.

"Where's Roxy!" Bloom shouted.

"She's right here." Icy said.

"We got her power. And now your next." Icy replied.

"What did you guys do? And what do you want from us!" Bloom shouted.

"We absorbed the power. And now we want your power Bloom." Icy said.

"Why do you guys have to be so mean?" Bloom shouted.

"You remind us of Mirta. We also got her. So it looks like you can't do anything." Icy replied.

"Why is this happening?" Bloom said in her mind. "Layla. Tecna. Flora. Mirta. They're all gone. Why did it happen today?"

Bloom closed her eyes.

"Daphne, where ever you are. Please help me." Bloom said.

"Ohh Bloom, your big sis isn't here." Icy said. "We trapped her."

"Fine, go ahead. Absorb my power. All of you!" Bloom shouted.

"Bloom! No! What are you doing?" Sky asked.

"Trust me Sky!" Bloom shouted.

"But you can't go!"

"Trust me!" Bloom shouted. "Stella and Musa, let's do it."

Stella and Musa looked at the boys.

"Goodbye Brandon." Stella said softly.

"Stella, please, come back." Brandon said.

"I will." Stella said softly.

Then Stella kissed Brandon. She felt the tear coming from Brandon's face. Then she left.

"Musa, don't go." Riven shouted.

"I'll be back for sure Riven." Musa said. Then she was about to leave but Riven grabbed her arm.

"I'll always be with you Musa." Riven said. Then she hugged him.

Then Musa went with Stella. Musa, Stella, and Bloom hold hands. Then when they we're about to absorb their powers, they disappeared.

"We wasted our time." Darcy shouted.

"We'll come back." Duman said.

Then they disappeared. Brandon looked up at the sky. He saw the stars.

"Where did they go!" Brandon shouted.

Brandon started crying.

"It looked like today was the last day we we're together with them." Helia said.

"Brandon, this is the first time I saw you crying." Sky said.

"I lost Stella." He replied.

"I lost Bloom too Brandon. I know how you feel." Sky said in a sad voice.

"So what now?" Riven asked.

"I don't know." Nabu replied.

"Should we go to Ms. Faragonda?" Helia suggested.

"I'm too depressed to go somewhere." Timmy replied.

"What just happened?" Riven asked.

"They disappeared." Sky replied.

"We need to find them!" Timmy replied.

"I'm going to try my best to find the girls! Who's with me?" Timmy asked.

"We'll all go." Brandon said. Then he whipped his tears off.

"Then let's go!" Timmy shouted.

Then they ran to the bus stop.

"I'll do anything to find you guys." Timmy said in his mind.

_When they arrived at Alfea, they saw every student outside._

"What's going on here?" Riven asked.

"It's a ceremony. We should listen." Sky answered.

"Girls, the reason why I brought you here is because the villains of the Winx reunited together. And now they're trying to get every power of the fairies and become a team." Ms. Faragonda said to the microphone.

"What do we do now?" someone said.

"You girls must stay inside. Griselda and I will start the barrier to protect us from them." Ms. Faragonda replied.

"So we just have to stay here and do anything?" someone said.

"Our job is to protect you girls." Ms. Faragonda replied. "Go to your rooms now. You are not allowed to go outside of Alfea."

Then everyone went inside.

"Ms. Faragonda!" Sky shouted.

"Hello Sky. What brought you here?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"The girls we're with the villains." Sky replied.

"Oh, I see."

"What do we do save them?"

"Come inside. I'll talk to you about it inside. Come on boys."

_Then the Specialists went inside of Alfea. Ms. Faragonda told them what to do to save the Winx._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The boys we're in Ms. Faragonda's office having an important conservation. Headmistress Griffin and Saladin was also there too.

"So boys, you already know the basics about the story right?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Why must the Trix join those villains?" Headmistress Griffin asked.

"Yes Ms. Faragonda. And Headmistress Griffin, they just wanted to have all that power." Timmy said.

"They should of picked more training instead of the evil choice." she said.

"The girls are now old and weak. All of their powers are gone!" Saladin said.

Sky was thinking about the moment Bloom left.

**Flashback**

_"Daphne, where ever you are. Please help me." Bloom said._

_"Ohh Bloom, your big sis isn't here." Icy said. "We trapped her."_

_"Fine, go ahead. Absorb my power. All of you!" Bloom shouted._

_"Bloom! No! What are you doing?" Sky asked._

_"Trust me Sky!" Bloom shouted._

_"But you can't go!"_

_"Trust me!" Bloom shouted. "Stella and Musa, let's do it."_

**End of Flashback**

"Sky? Are you listening?" Saladin asked.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something." Sky replied.

Saladin sat next to Sky. Then he got his hand and putted it on Sky's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sky. Everything will be fine." Saladin said.

"But where are they Saladin?" Sky asked.

_**In the place where the Tecna, Layla, Flora, and Roxy are.**_

Tecna was in a cage with Flora. Layla and Roxy shared. All of them looked like old women.

"Where did Musa, Bloom, and Stella go?" Tecna said in an old voice.

"I don't know." Flora replied.

"We are so weak. I can't even move." Flora replied.

"Roxy are you okay?" Layla tried to say in her old voice. "Roxy?"

Roxy was laying down on the floor.

"Oh I'm fine." Roxy replied.

Then someone entered the place where the girls are.

"Mu-Mu-Musa!" Tecna shouted.

Duman was carrying Musa.

"This body is a waste." Duman shouted.

"No it isn't! She's my best friend!" Tecna shouted.

Then Duman dropped Musa to the floor.

"Musa!" Tecna shouted.

"Here is a lesson that you won't forget." Duman said.

Duman used one of his new powers and it attacked Tecna.

"Tecna!" Flora shouted.

"There is also some for you!" Duman shouted.

Tecna and Flora fainted.

"You want some too? I have enough for everyone." Duman said in a sweet voice.

"N-no." Layla said.

"Now here's this junk." Duman said.

He carried Musa then he opened the cage where Flora and Tecna are and threw Musa's body.

"I'll come back for more." Duman said. Then he left.

"Why must we be treated like this?" Roxy said. "I didn't even do anything."

"Roxy, it's going to be okay. We'll be safe in here for now." Layla replied.

"I just want to go home!" Roxy shouted.

"I miss my dad and my mom! I just want to go home and forget that nothing happened!" Roxy shouted.

"Roxy you need to keep your voice down before someone attacks us!" Layla shouted.

"The only thing I want to do is go home." Roxy said.

"We'll be home Roxy. We'll be home soon."

Then Roxy went to sleep again.

_**Back at Alfea.**_

"Okay boys! So now you know what to do right?" Ms. Faragonda said.

"Yes we know!" Timmy shouted.

"I'm going to close the barrier now before the others come. Just message Saladin if there's some news you got!" Griselda shouted.

"Okay!" Sky shouted.

Then the boys went on the ship and left. Brandon was sitting at the bench near the door. He was remembering when he saved Stella when she turned into a monster.

"Brandon are you okay?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine." Brandon said.

"I never seen you so depressed before." Sky said.

"You do know it's about Stella right? I wish she would be with me right now. And we could hug and laugh together. I'm going to get revenge on what they did to her!" Brandon shouted.

"Brandon, we all want revenge. I'll be at your side."

"B-But I'm just your squire. I'm always at your side." Brandon said.

"I'll be on your side for this mission."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Guys, enough chitty chat." Riven said. "We're here at Cloud Tower."

"You ready?" Helia asked.

"Yeah!" all of them shouted.

Then they landed and they went off the ship.

_**Back to the Winx.**_

"Musa! Wake up!" Layla shouted.

"Where am I?" Musa asked.

"You're in a cage with Tecna and Flora." Layla replied. "Wake up now!"

Musa got up then she stretched.

"What happen to you guys?" Layla asked.

"Well, it started when," Musa replied.

**Flashback**

"_Don't let go!" Bloom shouted._

"_I won't!" Musa shouted._

_Then the girls transformed somewhere. They used some of their power so they won't locate where they are._

"_Where are we?" Stella asked._

"_I don't know. I picked some place that no one knows about." Bloom replied._

"_I hope no one will find us here." Musa replied._

"_Did you hear that?" Bloom asked._

"_Hear what?" Stella asked._

"_I heard someone moving or something." Bloom replied._

"_I heard it a little too." Musa replied._

"_Well girls, stay behind me before something happens to us." Stella said._

_Then Bloom and Stella stayed beside Stella._

"_Double Eclipse!" Stella shouted._

_Then a shield protected them._

"_Did you hear it again?" Stella said._

"_Stella are you kidding?" Musa asked._

"_No! Don't take me as a joker!" Stella said._

"_Well, maybe I can do something by my own." Musa said._

"_No Musa, it would be safer if you're in here." Bloom said._

"_I'm fine." Musa shouted._

"_Musa you should listen to Bloom!" Stella said._

"_I'm fine!"_

_Then Musa was walking then she got lost. The brightest thing inside the place they're in is where Stella is. Then Musa heard something behind her._

"_Stella stop joking around!" Musa shouted._

_Then someone grabbed Musa._

"_H-"Musa whispered._

_She couldn't say anything because someone closed her mouth. It was Valtor! He putted his mark on Musa then it absorbed her energy. Then Musa and Valtor transformed back where the others are._

**End of Flashback**

"That's what happened. I thought Stella was lying to me so I picked my own way." Musa said shyly.

"So you don't trust Stella?" Tecna said then she got up.

"Yeah, I feel bad right now." Musa said.

"It's okay. Maybe," Tecna said then she stopped with a cough. "Maybe she'll forgive you."

"Are you okay Tecna?" Musa asked.

"I-I'm" Tecna said again with a cough. "I'm fine."

"I don't think we'll survive here." Layla said.

**Back to the Specialists. **

"This is my first time here." Helia said.

"I've been here before. But not in a long time." Sky said.

"So the first thing we have to do here is look for a witch named "Lucy" and we have to ask her if she knows something about the Trix." Timmy added.

"Umm," Nabu said. "Headmistress Griffin gave us a list of the witches name and rooms. So let's find the "L" and see if we can find her."

"That's pretty easy." Riven said.

"Could you do it by yourself?" Nabu asked.

"You guys can do it." Riven replied.

"What are you Specialists doing here in a place you don't belong?" a witch asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Umm were on a mission." Sky said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The Specialists." Brandon answered.

"Well, my name is Lucy. And I just got here from doing something." Lucy said.

"You're Lucy?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Lucky asked.

"Timmy." Timmy replied.

"What are you guys doing here in a place you don't belong?" she asked.

"We're uh, just finding you." Brandon replied.

"Can we ask you some questions?" Nabu asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let's just go to my room and you can ask me anything you want." Lucy replied.

_Then Lucy and the Specialists went inside Cloud Tower to find Lucy's Room and had a small discussion._

"What do you need to ask me?" Lucy asked.

"The Trix got our girlfriends, and we need to know where are they… Even Mirta is there too." Helia said.

"Mirta? What is she doing there?" Lucy shouted.

"They said that they're going to steal of the power of fairies. And now, they look old. Like old women." Helia replied back.

"And we're here to save them." Sky added.

"Count me in! I'm going to help you guys!" Lucy shouted.

"Do you know anything about the Trix though?" Brandon asked.

"I uh" Lucy said shyly.

"You what?" Timmy asked.

"I told them about where you guys are and they promised me I would be popular. But they lied. I guess trying to be popular is difficult." Lucy said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry." Brandon said. "you'll be okay." Brandon said sitting next to her. Then he smiled.

"But will I be popular?" she asked.

"Being popular is something that's going to be difficult. Just make friends and you could get a chance to be popular. That's an easy way you know." Brandon replied.

"Brandon are you flirting again?" Timmy asked.

"No." Brandon replied.

"But it looks like you are." Sky added.

"I'm just giving advice." Brandon said.

"He's a nice guy. I should make friends with him." Lucy said in her mind.

"Well," Lucy said then she stands up. "Let's go find your friends!"

"You know where they are?" Nabu asked.

"Yes, they said if you find a fairy put a mark on them. They taught me a new spell. Then when I put the mark on the fairy, I have to bring them. It sounds like a stupid idea but maybe they're just busy. But let's go save them!"Lucy replied. Then Lucy paused. "Wait, what about Ms. Griffin?"

"We got permission. So that's not a problem." Sky replied.

"Okay." Lucy said.

Then Lucy and the Specialists went outside of the room. They went outside of Cloud Tower and went on the ship.

_**With the others.**_

Tecna keeps on coughing. The louder she coughs, the louder she doesn't feel good.

"Tecna, this is the last time I'm going to ask, but are you okay?" Musa asked.

"I told you that I'm fine. I just have a cold." Tecna replied.

"I feel worried for the others." Flora said. Then she got up and sat down.

"The Specialists or Stella and Bloom?" Musa asked.

"Both of them. Bloom shouldn't have given up. She could have used her powers. She's like the most powerful fairy." Flora added. "Also the Specialists. We acted so weak back then. We should have attacked. I feel like a coward." Flora said sadly.

"Don't be sad Flora." Layla said in a distance voice. "Stella and Bloom will be fine. I guess." Layla said shyly.

"I wish this never happened." Roxy said quietly

"We all didn't want this to happen." Tecna added.

"Let's try-"Musa tried to say. Then Anagan came.

"Try doing what?" Anagan asked.

"Nothing." Musa replied.

"I have some gifts for you." Anagan said. Then Anagan opened the cage where Layla and Roxy was and threw old torned clothes at them. Then he opened Musa's. "These are now you're clothes." Anagan said. "When you're done changing, I will be back. You have less than a two minutes to change. If you don't finish changing that means you will be executed." Then he left.

"He sounds scary." Roxy said. Then she got up and picked up the clothes.

"Well you guys don't want to die so let's put on the clothes." Tecna said.

Then all of the girls got up and putted on the clothes.

"He should be coming now." Tecna said.

Then Anagan came back and opened the door. This time, Ogron came along.

"Why hello girls, I'm going to bring you somewhere." Ogron said.

Then he opened Roxy's cage and tied Layla's and Roxy's hands.

"Follow me." he said.

Then Layla and Roxy left.

Then Anagan did Musa, Tecna, and Flora. They left the cages.

Flora wanted to ask where we're they taking them but she was scared that they might attack her. So she stayed silent.

"You want to know where you going?" Anagan asked.

"Yes." Flora replied.

"I'm going to take you where you're going to be punished." Anagan replied.

Then the others saw Roxy and Layla ahead. Musa wanted to shout to get their attention, but you know what would happen.

Ogron opened the door of a new room.

"This is where you're going to get a hair treatment." Ogron said. Then he laughed and left.

"Hair treatment?" Layla asked.

"I think he means by that by shaving our heads." Roxy added.

Then the others came along.

"Go sit here and you'll have the best haircut ever." Anagan said.

Then he left and closed the door.

"My hair?" Musa asked.

"This is so…" Flora said shyly.

"Why did this had to happen?" Roxy asked. Tears came down from her face.

**Back to the Specialists.**

"Where are we going?" Timmy asked.

"Umm, we need a fairy though. They won't allow us in if we had a fairy to drain their powers." Lucy said.

"Who do you think will sacrifice themselves to turn into an old lady?" Sky asked.

"A fairy. I have to put the mark on her." Lucy said.

"Now where are we going to get one?" Timmy asked.

"Give me something that isn't useful in here." Lucy said.

"Here is this old device that hasn't been use for a long time. I kept it because I thought it would be in good use later on." Timmy said.

"I thought you had insect powers." Brandon asked.

"I learned a new spell a couple days ago. This spell will make me turn something useless, into something useful." Lucy replied.

"Okay, where do we go?" Timmy asked.

"There is a tunnel that is hidden underground Magix. And you'll see a portal that will take you somewhere. And that somewhere is where Mirta is." Lucy answered.

"Where's the tunnel?" Nabu asked.

"It's near a place where all of the trees are dead but it's still kept in there." Lucy replied. Then Lucy used the spell and turned the device into an old lady. "She won't talk. So I'll turn you guys into insects and you guys can hide."

"Thanks for the help Lucy." Sky said.

"Without you, all of them would of die." Brandon said.

"I know this is special too you but…" Lucy said. Then she stopped.

"I'm not going to disturb you guys but we're heading into Magix." Timmy said.

Then they started to land.

**Back to the Winx.**

"Excuse me," Flora said, "are you going to shave our heads?"

"Yes,"she said, "yes Flora."

Flora gasped.

"How do you know my name?" Flora asked.

"Flora! It might be a trap." Musa shouted.

"Don't worry." she said. "It's me,Mirta." Mirta said.

"Mirta!" Flora shouted. Then she hugged Mirta.

Then Mirta tooked off her hood. Her head was also shaved.

"Mirta…" Flora said in a sad voice.

"I know." Mirta said. Then a drop from her face went out.

"Don't cry Mirta." Tecna said.

"This is going to be an important event in the fairies lifes." Mirta said in a old voice. "All of the fairies are now going to," Mirta paushed, "suffer."

_Suffer_

That word was stuck in their heads.

"W-what happened?" Musa asked.

"It started when," Mirta said.

**Flashback**

_Mirta was walking down the streets of empty Magix. Everyone was in school. The Winx we're at Gardenia. Mirta wanted to walk because she thought it would be fun if she stayed out of Alfea for a while._

"_Nothing to do. I should of stayed at Alfea." Mirta said to herself. "There's not even a single person outside here. I should better go back." _

_Then Mirta was going to head back home, until someone blocked her way._

"_Excuse me." Mirta said._

_But the person didn't move. Then more people came._

"_What are you trying to do? I have to go back to school!" Mirta asked._

"_We won't get out of your way." someone said._

_It was Icy._

"_Icy!" Mirta shouted. "What are you doing here?"_

"_It's not only me." she said._

_Then Stormy and Darcy came._

"_I didn't do anything to you guys." Mirta said._

_Then Mirta walked away._

"_Stay back here!" Icy shouted._

_Then Icy froozed Mirta's legs._

"_What do you want?" Mirta asked. _

"_We want to know where are the girls." Darcy said._

"_They went somewhere! I'm not going to tell you! Even though I have to face challenges!" Mirta shouted._

_Then Icy smiled._

"_Fine." she said. "Darkar!"_

"_What?" Mirta said in her mind._

"_Yes Icy?" he asked._

"_This girl won't tell us." Icy replied._

"_Are you trying to tattle tail on me?" Mirta asked._

"_Well, if you won't listen," Icy said, then Darkar made a dark power ball in his hands, "then we have to battle you."_

"_No! Take me to your cage! I don't care!" Mirta shouted._

"_Risking your lifes for someone huh?" Stormy said._

"_Don't worry!" Darkar said._

_Then he captured Mirta into a barrier and drained her powers._

"_You'll get your punishment." Darcy said._

_Then everyone of then laughed._

**End of Flashback**

"I tried to save you guys, but they…" Mirta said. Then tears from her eyes came out.

"It's okay Mirta." Flora said.

"I have to do what they said. Or else I have to go…" Mirta said.

"Mirta, just do it, it doesn't matter if we aren't pretty. It only matters about friendship." Tecna said.

"What do you think Stella will say?" Musa asked.

**In the place where Stella and Bloom are**

"Do you think someone will find us here?" Stella asked.

"No, we're safe here for now. You just have to stay behind me so we can defend ourselves." Bloom replied.

"I wonder what happened to them." Stella said.

"I think they'll be fine." Bloom replied.

"We just can't stay here and defend ourselves!" Stella shouted.

"Stella! Keep your voice down." Bloom whispered.

"Can we just go where the Specialists are?" Stella asked.

"We might get caught." Bloom replied.

"I don't want to stay here and see what's going to happen next. I'm going to where the Specialists are!" Stella shouted. "Winx Zoomix!"

Then Stella disappeared.

"Stella! Don't leave me here alone!" Bloom shouted. "Well I guess I have to follow her. Winx Zoomix!"

Then Stella went where the Specialists where at.

**Back to the Specialists**

"There's something bright!" Riven shouted. "Stay behind me everyone!"

Then everyone went behind of Riven except for Timmy. Something bright was in the ship. Then when the brightness disappeared, it was Stella.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted.

"Brandon!" Stella shouted back.

Then they hugged. Lucy was looking at them.

"Where have you been?" Brandon asked.

"Somewhere." Stella replied.

Then Brandon and Stella kissed.

Lucy saw it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Where's Bloom?" Sky asked.

"She's coming." Stella replied.

"Brandon we're you so worried about me?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, of course I was." Brandon replied.

Those words we're stuck in Lucy's head. She's becoming mad and jealous.

Then something bright came. It was Bloom.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted.

"Hey Sky!" Bloom said.

Then they hugged.

"I thought you we're going to come back." Sky said in a sad voice.

"But I came back." Bloom said. Then she smiled.

"What is Lucy doing here?" Bloom asked.

"She's going to help us get the others back." Riven said.

"I hope they'll be okay." Bloom said.

Then everyone took a seat. Lucy was starring away from Brandon. She only heard the words from his mouth.

"So, I felt that tear coming from your eyes Brandon." Stella said in a soft voice.

"You know how much I care about you Stella." Brandon replied.

Then Lucy got up.

"That's enough!" Lucy shouted. Then everyone looked at her. "Absorb her powers at once and hand it to me and I shall give it to them!"

"What is she talking about?" Stella asked.

Then a huge dark beam hit Stella.

"What's happening to me?" Stella said in a strange voice. "Why am I getting so pale?"

"Stella!" Brandon shouted. "What did you do?" Brandon shouted at Lucy. "Bloom! Use your healing powers before she turns old!"

"I'll try my best!" Bloom said.

Then Bloom ran to Stella and touched her head. Her hair was going up.

"I don't think I can save her!" Bloom shouted.

"Try your best!" Brandon shouted. "Guys! Do something to her!"

"We can't!" Timmy said.

"She's going to help us find the others!" Helia shouted.

"But somebody save Stella!" Brandon shouted.

Then the weakening process stopped.

"I-Is she okay?" Brandon asked.

"I stopped the weakening powers. She won't be awake until she gets enough rest." Bloom said. Then she got up.

"Lucy." Brandon said. "Why did you do it?"

Lucy felt like she betrayed them. She was supposed to save Mirta. Not the others.

"I-I," Lucy said. "I didn't mean it."

"Just leave me alone." Brandon said. Then he looked at Stella and touched her cheek. "I hope you'll be fine." Brandon said softly.

Lucy went away from Brandon.

"I was thinking about someone. But I didn't know he had someone else. Now I'm the opposite thing what I'm trying to be." Lucy said in her mind.

"It's okay." Bloom said. "We know you didn't mean it."

"I was just jealous." Lucy said.

"We all know that being jealous can make you from doing things you don't mean to do." Bloom said. "I'll just leave you alone." Then Bloom left.

**Back to the others**

"Okay, I'm ready." Tecna said.

"Are you sure Tecna?" Mirta asked.

"If that's what they want, then that's what they want." Tecna said.

"Well don't hate me for doing this!" Mirta said.

Then Mirta started shaving Tecna's hair. Musa was looking at the hair dropping on the floor. Flora was covering her eyes. Roxy was sleeping on the floor. Layla was looking at what was Tecna doing. Then after 5 minutes of torturing, Tecna was fully bald.

"Tecna?" Musa said.

"I'm doing what they wanted." Tecna replied. Then she putted on her hood on the robe and sat next to Musa.

"Well, who's next?" Mirta asked.

"I don't want my hair to be gone!" Flora shouted.

"Well, you guys have to make it gone or else you would…" Mirta said.

"I'll do it." Layla said. Then she standed up.

"Layla! No!" Flora said. Then she hold her arm.

"I'm doing what's best." Layla said.

Then she left and went to Mirta.

"Layla!" Flora shouted.

The room was a mess. There was a dirty old mirror. An old torn up chair was in front of it. That's the place where Tecna shaved her hair. Mirta had to stand up when she shaved the hair. It was a small room. It looked like a small bathroom. Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Roxy we're sitting near the door.

"Okay. Layla are you ready?" Mirta asked.

"Yes. I am." Layla said independently.

Then Mirta started shaving her hair.

_What would it be like if you we're in a situation like this? If your enemies started perform a group and try to make you die? The girls are trying to survive. It sounded like when Germany conquered Poland. And the people had to face difficult stuff. This is just the beginning. Take your time and think about it how it feels when this happens to you. It ALMOST made me cry when I was thinking about it. _

**Back to the Specialists**

Brandon was with Stella, holding her hands. Then finally, Stella woke up.

"I don't feel so good." Stella said.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted. "Are you okay!"

"I just feel a little sick." Stella replied. "I don't feel as good as I used to be."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah. I also have a cold." Stella said. Then she started coughing.

"Bloom! Can you check on her?" Brandon asked.

"There isn't time for that." Bloom said. "We also have to save the others."

"Fine! If you don't want to help me with Stella, then I'll do it by myself!" Brandon shouted.

"Brandon, we're already here. It's far away from Magix. And plus, there could be someone who can get Stella from you." Timmy said.

"I just want Stella to be okay." Brandon said sadly.

"She'll be okay." Sky said.

"You can stay here then. Riven and Stella can stay with you." Bloom suggested.

"What? Who said I'm coming?" Riven asked.

"Well, someone can be twice as strong as you and maybe you can stay here?" Sky asked.

"Are you guys trying to avoid me? And this is going to be a long mission!" Riven shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll come." Stella said. Then she started coughing.

"No Stella. You have to stay here." Brandon said.

"A little sunshine can make me all better." Stella added.

"See, she knows what to do." Riven said.

"Okay. But it's dark outside." Brandon said.

"Then I'll use my powers. Everyone close their eyes!" Stella said.

Then everyone closed their eyes. It was extremely bright. But it didn't affect the ship.

"See? I'm all better!" Stella said.

"That's good Stella! We have to now go find the others." Bloom said.

"I'm ready!" Stella said.

Then everyone went off of the ship.

"Lucy are you okay?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Show us where we have to do Lucy." Helia said.

"I'll guide you guys." Lucy said.

Then Lucy headed the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Back to the others**

"There you go." Mirta said.

Layla was completely bald. She was brave enough to do what she has to do.

"Okay. Who's next?" Mirta asked.

Musa and Flora didn't want their heads to be shaved, so none of them volunteered. Then someone came in.

"What's taking you girls so long?" Chimera shouted.

"I'm sorry Princess Chimera." Mirta said in a sad voice.

"You better hurry up! Because we're going to find Stella! I want so much revenge on her!" Chimera shouted. Then she slammed the door.

"What is Chimera doing here?" Flora asked.

"The others we're looking for more people to join the group. So they went to Solaria. They attacked everyone in Solaria. Then they got Countess Cassandra and Princess Chimera out. Even though Chimera isn't a princess I have to still call her princess. Or else I will be executed." Mirta explained.

"They did so much awful things to you Mirta." Flora said in a sad voice.

"You know what?" Flora said.

"What?" Musa asked.

"I'm not going to make any of us suffer. Save my head so no one will feel suffer!" Flora said independently.

"Okay Flora. Don't hate me because of this." Mirta said.

Then she started shaving.

**With the Evil Group**

Chimera was walking where the others are. When she entered, it was a huge room full of food. It was dark. The room was filled with dark purple walls with huge spiders, a red bloody carpet, a huge table that was shiny black that was over than 15 feet, and matching chairs that matched with the carpet. There were more than 10 people in this room.

"Welcome back Chimera." Valtor said.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"We we're thinking about the name…" Icy said in a scary voice.

"It's just wasting our time." Stormy shouted.

"No it's not." Darcy said.

"Girls don't fight," Ogron said, "we have plenty of time."

Then Chimera sat down.

"What about Stella! I need revenge on her!" Chimera shouted.

"Don't worry." Ogron replied.

"Chimera, relax." Countess Cassandra said.

"I just can't wait until I get my hands on Stella!" Chimera shouted.

**Back with the Specialists**

"It's getting pretty cold in here." Bloom said.

"It's part of it." Lucy replied.

"How long is this going to take?" Stella asked.

"I don't know." Lucy replied.

"Well, we better hurry up." Brandon said.

There was a sound.

"Did you hear that?" Riven asked.

"Hear what?" Timmy asked.

"A sound." Riven replied.

"I didn't hear it." Sky said.

"I heard it." Riven replied.

Then he got out his purple phantoblade.

"I'm just going to be ready." Riven said quietly.

"Do you want to do some fighting right now?" Nabu asked.

"Well, if I have too." Riven replied.

"I think the next time when we're going to be attacked is going to be in a while." Helia said.

"You think so?" Sky asked.

"Guys, the next time when we're going to be attack is when we're going to leave this tunnel. Then I'll use my powers to make you turn into insects." Lucy said.

"Are you going to turn us back?" Stella asked.

"Yes." Lucy replied.

"Okay. I'm getting scared here. So let's walk a little bit faster." Bloom said.

"Just stay beside me Bloom." Sky suggested.

Then Bloom went near Sky.

"You'll be safe with me." Sky said.

Then they walked a little bit faster.

Then there was another sound.

"I heard that." Riven said.

"Also me." Stella said.

"Yeah, also me too." Timmy said.

"That was a loud noise." Helia said.

"I'm just going to stay here in the middle." Stella said.

Then Stella went in the middle. Brandon followed along. Then there was a bigger sound. It was footsteps. Not from them, from someone.

"I hear footsteps." Nabu said.

"We all do." Bloom said. "I think we need a force field. Everyone stay in the middle."

Then everyone went to the middle. Bloom made a force field.

"I think it won't be easy to make it disappear." Bloom said. "It's strong enough."

"I hope we'll be okay. Also the others." Sky said.

**Back to the Winx**

"2 left." Mirta said.

"If I have no choice, then I have to do it." Musa said.

Then Musa got her hair shaved.

"I hope Riven will still memorize me." Musa said to herself.

"I don't think anyone will memorize us." Layla said sadly.

"Don't say that. Everyone will still remember us." Tecna said in a happy voice.

"Roxy. It's your turn." Mirta said.

Roxy had no choice. So she had to shave her hair. After they we're done, they had to wait until one of them checked on them. Then after a couple seconds, they came.

"Well I see that you shaved your head now." Icy said.

"I'm going to take a picture of you guys!" Darcy shouted. "Stay in a group please!"

Then they went near together.

"Smile!" Darcy said in a sweet voice.

None of them smiled. Roxy and Flora cried. Then after the photo was taken, Darcy went outside.

"I'll be showing this picture to everyone!" Darcy shouted.

"I hope your having a good time." Stormy said. "Come with me!" she shouted.

Then they followed her. They couldn't attack or escape. The place was full of guards. Then when they arrived, they went into a room. It looked like a cafeteria for high school students, except, the place was a mess.

"I will be giving back your normal looks but not the hair. If you clean this entire cafeteria less than 10 minutes, you will have your looks back and you get to eat." Stormy said. Then she left.

"Well, if we want our looks back, then let's clean! Try your best effort!" Tecna said in a cheerful voice.

Then everyone went to clean.

**Back to the Winx**

"Okay guys, we're almost here." Lucy said. "I'll turn you into bugs now."

Then she turned them into bugs. She got them and putted them on her shoulder.

"Make sure none of you guys fall." Lucy said in a cold voice.

Then she went out of the tunnel. The place looked a huge castle covered with guards. The fence will completely huge. The castle looked like a dark red place.

"I'm here to give this to the Trix." Lucy said. Then she got the old woman out.

"Very well then." The guard said.

Lucy quickly got the bugs and putted it on the old lady. Lucy left in the dark.

"Let's put it in the cage." The guard said.

_I know you're wondering that Lucy forgot to turn them back. But let's see what happened!_

The guards we're walking through the halls of the castle. They opened the door where the cages are. Then he threw the old lady inside the cage.

**Back to the Evil Group**

One of the guards went where they are. The rest went back to shift.

The guard knocked on the door.

"It's open."

"Lucy brought us a new fairy." The guard said.

"You're excused." Icy said.

"I'll check on her after I'm done checking on the others." Darcy said.

"Are we really going to give them back their looks?" Chimera asked.

"Yes. A promise is a promise." Icy said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**With the evil group**

"What do we do with the Winx?" Darcy asked.

"We won't use them for a while. Mirta will take care of them." Valtor replied in a scary voice.

"Then they are useless." Ogron added.

"They've been useless." Icy said.

"So what are we going to do?" Countess Cassandra asked.

"We will attack Alfea. Just like what happened before when we had the dragon fire." Icy answered. "So whenever they attack, we absorb their power." Icy said. "Just like Ogron.

Ogron smiled.

_The Winx we're walking with Mirta to their cages. _

"I wondered why Bloom didn't attack." Ogron asked.

"Maybe she's scared to attack." Stormy replied. Then she laughed.

"Maybe not." Ogron replied.

"I did lie to her that we captured Daphne." Icy added.

"Excellent." Lord Darkar said.

"So when are we going to attack?" Darcy asked.

"Soon." Icy replied.

"I just can't wait to get my little hands on those annoying fairies!" Stormy shouted.

"And I still want revenge on Stella!" Chimera shouted.

"We all want revenge." Ogron said.

"We know." Icy said.

"Do we need training or something?" Countess Cassandra asked while taking a sip of her whine.

"I don't think so." Lord Darkar said.

"I need to get revenge on Stella you know!" Chimera shouted.

"Chimera, this is more important than getting revenge on Stella." Countess Cassandra said.

Chimera pouted.

"Well I don't care!" Chimera said in her mind.

Valtor acted mad. Chimera kept on disturbing the chat. He wanted to execute her but, they still need members for the group.

**Back to the others**

"Did you hear that?" Musa whispered.

"Positive." Tecna whispered back.

"What was that about?" Musa whispered back.

"I guess they lied." Layla whispered back.

"Girls, you need to be quiet." Mirta whispered.

"Sorry." Musa whispered back. "Where are we going next?"

"We are going to eat." Mirta replied.

"Yes!" Musa shouted.

Then everyone said "shhh" at Musa. Then the girls went to a room.

"I will be cooking." Mirta said.

"No Mirta. I don't want you to act like a slave. And you are not a slave." Flora said independently.

Mirta frowned.

"But it's my job to take care of you guys. You know if you are cooking, we can be all executed." Mirta said. "So please sit down and you can eat."

Then they sat down.

After 5 minutes', Mirta was done cooking. She cooked soup with hardly anything in it. There were only grains of rice and peas in it.

"They didn't give enough." Mirta said. Then she placed plates for everyone, even for herself.

She poured the soup in. Everyone had the same amount.

"Well, eat." Mirta said.

Then they all ate. They slurped loud. They didn't care of the Evil Group heard them. But they think they wouldn't even hear them.

**Back with the Evil group**

Everyone ate. The only thing they did for the whole day was eat. There was barley any sunshine outside. It was all foggy. Mist covered the place.

"So what do we do now?" Chimera asked.

"Wait." Icy replied.

"So we are going to do nothing and sit here all day!" Chimera shouted.

Valtor used one of his spells and muted Chimera. It meant that he muted Chimera's voice.

"That's enough from her." Valtor said.

Countess Cassandra just stood there. She wanted to say something but she was afraid too if one of them did a spell on her. So she just sat there and drank.

"Nice spell." Darcy said.

"Thank you." Valtor replied.

"So?" Lord Darkar said. "I think Chimera might be right in some way."

"By doing nothing?" Stormy asked.

Lord Darkar stood there being quiet. Now everyone is quiet.

**Back to the others**

They we're all done eating. Everyone was still hungry. There was never enough.

"I'm still hungry." Roxy whined.

"There isn't enough." Mirta said. Then she grabbed the plates and putted them in the sink.

"Do you need help with washing the dished?" Flora asked.

"No. I'm fine." Mirta replied. "Just wait for me there."

Tecna was thinking if it would be good if you could run away.

"If I ran away, that means I would be killed. This is so obvious. I wish someone would just save us. I wished I didn't even have fairy powers." Tecna said in her mind.

Tecna thought it would be good she just died. She isn't even useful anymore. That's what she thought. Then Tecna started thinking about Timmy. When Tecna fainted, she gave Timmy something. She gave him a device that would tell them where they are. But maybe he thought it was just a piece of garbage.

"I'm done." Mirta said. "Now let's go do your cages."

Then they walked to their cages. They walked slowly.

Tecna was still thinking. This was her main question: _"Stay, or leave?"_

That meant if she should stay with them, or she would die and leave them. But dying, that was something hard to do. So she thought about it for a while.

"Tecna," Musa whispered, "you we're quiet for the whole day."

"Sorry." She whispered back.

"Anything wrong?" Musa asked.

_Stay, or leave?_

Tecna wanted to say that. But that might make everyone pay attention to her. She didn't want attention. She just wanted to be free. Tecna shook her head. Then Musa half smiled. They we're almost there to their cages.

Then when they went to their cages, they saw another fairy.

"Look!" Flora pointed.

They saw another fairy, lying down on the floor.

Then they went into their cages.

"I'll see you later." Mirta said.

Then she left. The new fairy was in Layla's and Roxy's cage.

"I hope she's okay." Layla whispered.

Roxy saw bugs when she lay down.

"I see bugs." Roxy whispered. "I didn't see bugs earlier."

Then, everything became bright.

"What's happening!" Musa shouted.

"I don't know! It's too bright!" Flora said covering her eyes.

Then the brightness was gone.

Everyone looked at it.

Everyone gasped.

_Hey Guys! I just wanted to ask how the story is so far. I hope you love what happened so far. Review! _

_-WinxClubFan89_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**With the Evil group**

"Let's plan something to do." Lord Darkar suggested.

Valtor removed the spell that Chimera had.

"Train?" she asked.

"We're too strong for training." Valtor said. "I have a gift for you Chimera."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well what is it?" she asked.

Valtor used his magic and he gave Chimera a scepter that looked like Stella's but it was dark. It was the one that Stella has broken in the other episode.

"Thank you Valtor!"She shouted.

"It is not yours." Valtor said.

"What?"

"It will be yours until you stop being annoying and start acting more mature." Valtor said.

"What an excellent thing to do Valtor." Lord Darkar said.

"Thank you." He replied.

Chimera was acting mad. But she wanted that scepter more than getting revenge on Stella. So she starting acting mature and forget about Stella.

"Is he _really_ going to make her stop being annoying?" Icy said in her mind.

"What an _excellent _thing to do." Darcy said.

"I'm _impressed_." Stormy said.

Valtor could tell that they're saying things about him.

"Thank you for the compliments." Valtor said.

"What? How can he tell?" Icy said.

"I have new powers Icy." He said. Then he took a sip of his cup.

**Back with the Winx**

Tecna didn't bother to look what the others we're looking at. So she lay on the floor and faced the wall and closed her eyes.

It was the others.

"Nabu!" Layla whispered.

"Uh a guy, maybe this is the wrong place." Sky said.

"No." Nabu said. "I know who my real love is."

He looked at Layla. He touched hair face. Then they hugged.

"What happened to you Layla?" Nabu asked.

"I-I shaved my hair." She replied.

"Looks like everyone did." Riven said.

"Riven!" Musa shouted.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of here!" Riven said then he took out his purple phantoblade.

"No!" Musa shouted.

"If you used your power, all of us can be executed. Stella and Bloom you're in danger!" Flora said.

"Flora! Don't say something like that." Helia said.

"She's serious." Roxy added.

_If I we're you, I would play a sad song right now. _

"Run." Layla said.

"No! What about Tecna and you guys?" Timmy asked.

"Just run." Roxy shouted.

"No! I'm not going to run away! I'm not afraid!" Timmy shouted.

"We will come back for you guys." Musa said.

"No! I'm not going to leave!" Timmy shouted.

_If you love someone, set them free.  
>If they come back they're yours;<br>If they don't they never were._

"If you love someone, set them free." Musa said.

"If they come back they're yours." Flora added.

"If they don't they never were." Layla said.

A tear came down from the Specialist's eyes, also from Stella and Bloom. Tecna didn't hear a thing.

"Tecna." Musa shouted.

"Tecna wake up!" Timmy shouted.

What happened to Tecna? Is she…

"Tecna!" Timmy shouted.

Timmy took out his yellow rapier and he was about to aim at the cage he was in. But he didn't.

"Timmy. What they just said was right. We need to go." Sky said.

"How are they going to find us?" Timmy said in a sad voice. "Is Tecna even dead?"

"Remember what they said Timmy." Helia added.

_Let someone go. _

Timmy was thinking about that.

"Okay." Timmy said.

He whipped his tears off.

"T-Timmy." Brandon said.

He whipped his tears off too.

"We should go." Brandon insisted.

"I'll come back for you guys." Timmy replied.

"Bloom and Stella, use your Zoomix powers." Sky asked.

"Can we bring them with us?" Stella asked.

"Yeah can we?" Bloom asked.

"Ask them." Sky said.

"Guys, do we leave you?" Bloom asked.

They took a time to think.

"Umm." Musa said.

"Do we?" Bloom asked.

"I think we should…" Flora said shyly.

"You should what?" Helia asked.

"Helia." Flora said while walking up in front of her cage.

"Y-Yes?" he asked. Then he went to the front of his cage.

"I love you." Flora said.

Helia was about to cry.

"Flora, you gave up everything." Helia said.

"No." she said. "I didn't give up everyone. I still have you guys."

"But you are telling us to leave!" Helia shouted.

"It's not what you think!" Flora shouted.

"If you want us to leave, just tell us!" Helia shouted.

Flora cried. She went near Tecna and starred at the wall.

"Flora I didn't mean it!" Helia said.

"Let her go." Nabu said.

Helia used his laser glove and tied Nabu.

"Helia stop!" Layla shouted.

Helia removed the strings.

"We're having a hard thing to go through." Stella said.

"I-I want to leave!" Musa shouted.

She laid on the floor and closed her eyes.

"No! Don't die Musa!" Riven shouted.

Musa didn't reply.

_Is everyone going to die? _

"No. You can't die just like this." Riven said.

Stella untransformed.

"Stella what are you doing?" Brandon asked.

Stella lay on the floor.

"NO." he said. "Don't leave all of us! If you're going to die, then I'll die with you."

"That's enough!" Bloom shouted.

"Bloom what are you going to do?" Sky asked.

"Sky, I'm going to do what I should do, to save everyone from this tragic mess. I'm tired of this! I just want to spend time with my friends!" Bloom shouted. Then she started to turn red outside of her. It looked like fire was out of her.

"Bloom! Calm down!" Sky shouted.

"I'm tired of this!" Bloom shouted. Then Bloom continued.

"Bloom! Stop! You're going to be…" Sky said. He tried to help but it didn't work.

Bloom's voice got deeper.

"I'm going to explode everything here!" she shouted.

"Bloom stop! We could be caught!" Nabu shouted.

Then she used her dragon fire on Nabu.

"Nabu watch out!" Layla shouted.

Then Bloom went back to normal.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay." Sky said.

Then Bloom and Sky kissed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Bloom asked.

"Battle the evil people?" Sky asked.

"That's too dangerous." Helia said.

"So should we just stay here and die?" Bloom asked.

"No." Sky said.

_You're choice._

The Winx stood there. They we're waiting until they all died. So is this what's going to happen? All of the Winx and Specialists, are going to die? Is that what they've been waiting for? Just lay on the floor and die with hunger? If that's what they wanted to do, they will die. If they didn't want to die, that means they'll still be alive. There's a hint for you guys.

_So yeah guys. That's what happened so far. I thought the reading with the story with music was a good idea. I'm sorry if I made you guys cry. This story wasn't supposed to make you cry. But if you did cry please review. If you guys want me too, I can add more sad stuff into the story. Thank you for reading guys! _

_-WinxClubFan89_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

_**Hey guys! I was just wanted to say sorry if you guys got mad because Helia and Flora we're fighting. I also want to say sorry if you got mad because something bad happened to Tecna. But in this chapter, at least something good will happen.**_

**With the Winx**

So everyone just stayed there, waiting for someone to capture them, no one didn't actually come. Not even Mirta. While everyone was sleeping, Tecna woke up. She was in a coma for a while.

"I hope I feel better." Tecna said. Then she looked behind herself.

"Timmy?" Tecna said.

She stood up, trying to break the cage.

"I have to try something to make me free out of this cage. Why is even Mirta working for them? I thought she was a confident fairy." Tecna said to herself. Tecna was still old just like the others. She saw the Specialists sleeping in Layla's and Roxy's cage. There wasn't enough room so they had to bend. Tecna was thinking about what she said earlier.

**Flashback**

"_If I ran away, that means I would be killed. This is so obvious. I wish someone would just save us. I wished I didn't even have fairy powers." Tecna said in her mind._

_Tecna thought it would be good she just died. She isn't even useful anymore. That's what she thought. Then Tecna started thinking about Timmy. When Tecna fainted, she gave Timmy something. She gave him a device that would tell them where they are. But maybe he thought it was just a piece of garbage._

_"I'm done." Mirta said. "Now let's go do your cages."_

_Then they walked to their cages. They walked slowly._

_Tecna was still thinking. This was her main question: __"Stay, or leave?"_

_That meant if she should stay with them, or she would die and leave them. But dying, that was something hard to do. So she thought about it for a while._

_"Tecna," Musa whispered, "you we're quiet for the whole day."_

_"Sorry." She whispered back._

_"Anything wrong?" Musa asked._

_Stay, or leave?_

_Tecna wanted to say that. But that might make everyone pay attention to her. She didn't want attention. She just wanted to be free. Tecna shook her head. Then Musa half smiled. They we're almost there to their cages._

**End of Flashback**

Tecna was the only one awake in the whole place. We're the others under a spell or something? Or we're they only tired? Tecna was trying to think what happened when she was in her coma for a while. Do you think that she still has her power? Just because she looks old, doesn't mean that she doesn't have her knowledge. So she tried to think what happened.

"Winx…." Tecna whispered. "Believix!"

What just had happened? Tecna just transformed! Tecna was amazed that she had transformed. They should of transformed earlier and escape. So they we're under a spell? She used her Tracix to find out.

"Winx Tracix!" Tecna shouted.

**In the Tracix Flashback**

_(This is the ending of chapter 7)_

"_Well, I think we should just stay here for a while." Layla said._

"_What happens if someone caught us?" Roxy asked._

"_Don't worry Roxy. You have us." Bloom said._

"_Thank you for everything Bloom. Without you guys I wouldn't have believe in me. And you wouldn't have your powers." Roxy said._

"_Don't worry Roxy." Bloom said, "We'll protect you."_

_Roxy hugged Bloom. Stella was sleeping on the floor with Brandon, hugging each other. _

"_Should I get a boyfriend?"Roxy asked._

_Bloom got confused._

"_Only if you love him." Bloom said._

_Roxy smiled. Then she lay on the floor and closed her eyes. Bloom also slept too. Now everyone was sleeping._

**End of Tracix Flashback**

"So that's what happened?" Tecna said to herself. "Let's see if I could turn myself back to normal"

Tecna made herself look back to her normal self again.

"I can't believe this. I should have done this earlier." Tecna said. Then someone woke up.

Timmy woke up and he saw Tecna. His eyes we're wide open. Then he gasped.

"Is that you Tecna?"He asked.

"Yes. And are you Timmy?" she asked.

"Yes, can you open the cage?"

"Are you tricking me?"

"Would I trick you?"

They we're asking questions the whole time. They took it as a joke.

"Tecna, is that you?" Timmy asked.

"Yes it is me Timmy. I woke up from a coma and I was thinking about turning back to a fairy. It did work. Then I used my Tracix to see what happened." Tecna replied.

"We need to escape Tecna." Timmy said.

Tecna used her magic to open the cage. They ran together. Their hands touched.

"You know how much I missed you Tecna." Timmy said.

"Yeah, I do know, I know how you feel without me Timmy." Tecna said.

"I'm I disturbing something?" Flora asked.

Then Tecna and Timmy blushed.

"Nope but you missed it." Tecna said.

"How did you turn back to normal?" Flora asked.

"I'll tell you later. Just wake everyone up." Tecna said.

Then Flora woke up Musa. Tecna woke up Layla, Stella, Bloom, and Roxy. Timmy woke up the boys.

"W-What w-who are you?" Bloom said.

"It's me Tecna." Tecna replied.

"Tecna?" Bloom asked.

"Just hold my hands." Tecna replied.

Even though Stella was still sleeping, Tecna hold her hands. Bloom was holding Sky's. Only the girls we're awake. Then Tecna used her Zoomix. They had disappeared. _._

They we're at Tecna's hometown, Zenith. They we're at her castle.

Everyone was still sleeping so she gave time for them to sleep. The others who we're awake went back to sleep. Only Tecna and Timmy we're awake. Timmy was finding Tecna in the whole castle. But since Timmy was new, he couldn't find where Tecna is. Tecna was in a secret hiding place. She had a cold. She promised the girls when they had full rest that she would tell them how to get their full looks and powers back. She only wanted to give them enough strength until the others came back.

_So that's what happened so far. So if you are a Tecna fan, she has now founded a way how to get their powers back. I hope this chapter seems really interesting to you guys._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Finally, Timmy founded Tecna.

"Tecna?" Timmy asked.

"Hi Timmy."Tecna said.

"I was finding you." Timmy said.

"You were?" Tecna asked. Then she went near Timmy.

Tecna was in the Zenith Garden. (Zenith doesn't really have a garden I think because Zenith is a place full of technology. But at least every castle has a garden. So I made a garden.) She was sitting in the floor. She was looking at the purple tulips on the floor. It was sunny.

"Yeah." Timmy replied. "Are you sad or something?"

"No, I'm just scared." Tecna replied.

"Don't be scared." Timmy said. Then he sat on the floor.

"But what happens if they founded us? And I think we should leave here Timmy. They might attack Zenith." Tecna said.

"Maybe we should leave." Timmy said.

"And where are we going to?" Tecna asked.

"Alfea?" Timmy suggested.

"Later. I have to give everyone their strength back." Tecna replied. Then she stood up and walked inside the castle.

Tecna was walking through the castle. Tecna's hair had grown. So her hair looked like the Enchantix form. Tecna looked like her Enchantix form except for the clothes and her wings. Then Tecna went to the room where they we're all are. She woke them up.

"Wake up!"Tecna shouted.

Then Roxy, Layla, Musa, Flora, and Bloom woke up. Stella was still sleeping. She was really tired. The Specialists we're at the other room.

"Just try to transform. And you'll have your powers back." Tecna said.

"WinxBelievix!" Bloom shouted.

All of them transformed.

"I can't believe I'm back to normal!" Musa shouted.

"You need your looks back. If you want too, you could change your hair style while changing." Tecna said.

Musa used her powers and her hair had grown back. And her normal face was back to normal.

"Musa! You're back to normal!" Flora shouted.

"I can't believe it work!" Musa shouted. "I even feel so much powerful!" Musa shouted.

Then Flora used her powers to make her look back to normal. Flora got her looks back and her hair. Then Layla tried. She had her own looks back too. They we're all amazed that they had their looks back. They even feel so much powerful.

"Roxy try it!" Bloom suggested.

Roxy had used her powers just like the others. Now all of them had look back to normal.

"But we forgot to do something guys." Flora said.

Stella woke up. She yawned.

"What did we forgot to do?" Stella said in a tired voice.

"We forgot to get Mirta." Flora said.

"Going back there is too dangerous. Maybe she's with the evil group." Tecna suggested.

"Leaving someone is something hard to do." Bloom said.

"I just wished that we should have found her before we left." Flora said.

"It's okay Flora." Layla said.

Layla tried to cheer up Flora. But she was still thinking about Mirta.

**With Mirta**

Mirta was walking in the castle. She was going to the cages.

"G—"Mirta said, and then she gasped.

"Where are they?"Mirta asked herself. "I could be executed!" Mirta shouted.

Then the Trix came.

"Why hello Mirta." Icy said.

When they entered the room, they didn't saw the Winx.

"Did you set them free?" Darcy asked.

"No! I swear!" Mirta said.

"Then where are they?" Stormy asked.

"I just came! I have no idea where are they!" Mirta replied.

Icy got Mirta's strength that was left. They threw her into the cage.

"That is what you get for tricking us." Icy said.

Then they laughed and left.

_If you feel sorry for Mirta I'm sorry. She's like a quiet character and I want her to have her own part. I hope that you love this story._

"I think she's being honest a little." Icy said.

"Sister, she's a fairy." Darcy said.

"Yeah! We don't trust fairies." Stormy said.

Icy smiled.

"Fairies are so annoying." Icy said.

**With the Winx**

The girls we're so happy that they had their looks back. Then they went to the Specialists and they woke up them. Helia and Flora we're fighting so they didn't talk to each other.

"Hey Riven!" Musa said.

"Musa is that you?" Riven asked.

"Yeah!"

"What happened to you?"

"I believed in myself."

Riven was acting confused. Then he hugged her.

"I missed you." Riven whispered.

"I missed you too."

"Layla?"Nabu asked.

"Surprised?" she asked.

"No, I'm just amazed." He said.

Layla giggled.

"You look more amazing every time I see you." Nabu said.

Layla hugged Nabu.

"You're always funny whenever I see you." Layla replied.

"Sky?" Bloom asked.

"Hi Bloom." Sky said in a depressing voice.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me what happened." Bloom demanded.

"My father was sick since we we're looking for you. And I left him. I have to leave and stay with him for a while until he gets better." Sky said.

Bloom gasped.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"You have to stay here and fight them Bloom. You're power can defeat them." Sky replied.

Bloom took a deep breath.

"Come back soon Sky." Bloom said.

Sky nodded. He looked at Brandon.

"Stella." Brandon said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I have to go with Sky."

Stella blinked. She blinked again.

"Are you going to come back right?" Stella asked.

"I will come back Stella. I won't leave you." Brandon said with an impression.

Stella went closer to Brandon. She sat down on the chair in the room. She felt depressed.

"Stella," Bloom said, "they'll come back."

"You think so?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." Bloom replied.

Then Brandon and Sky left. They went to find Timmy. Helia and Riven came along. He didn't even talk to Flora. Flora was depressed.

"He didn't even say goodbye." Stella said. "You know what," Stella said.

"What?" Musa asked.

"I'm going to get a break from boys," Stella said, "anyone with me?"

"I am!" Flora said.

"I'm okay with Timmy." Tecna replied.

"I'm with Stella." Bloom said.

"I guess I'm okay with Nabu." Layla said.

"That's okay with you." Stella said.

"We should go to Alfea." Tecna said. "I don't want anyone to attack Zenith."

"Yeah, I miss Alfea." Bloom said.

"Or we should go to Gardenia?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Bloom shouted.

So the girls will be going to Gardenia. The boys are going to Eraklyon. The boys had no idea that they're going to Eraklyon.

_I guess the ending was a little bit confusing. I was watching something and I wasn't really paying attention to the story. So if you got confused, sorry. lol. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When the Winx was about to leave Zenith, they checked if they had everything. Stella was recounting her bags. Musa checked if her flute and her guitar were there. Bloom checked if she had all of her books. Tecna checked if her devices we're already updated. Flora checked if her flowers we're watered. Roxy feed Artune. She had brought him when she used her powers. Layla checked if she had her stuff ready.

"Everyone ready?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah." Layla replied.

"Stella is everything here?" Bloom asked.

"No!" Stella shouted.

"What did you forgot?" Musa asked.

"Our traveling clothes!" Stella replied.

Then she used her powers to make them wear fabulous clothes.

"Thank you Stella!" Roxy said.

"You're welcome!" Stella replied.

**With the Evil Group**

Valtor brought a new member of the group.

"Who is this new member?" Lord Darkar asked.

She removed her cape. It was Diaspro.

"Chimera, this is your new partner." Valtor said.

"My name is Diaspro." Diaspro said.

"Chimera."

"Do you hate Bloom too?" Diaspro asked.

"No, I hate her best friend, Stella." Chimera replied.

"We could be best friends, the opposites of them." Diaspro suggested.

"Good idea." Chimera said.

Then they got to know each other more.

Lord Darkar had a glass ball that showed where the Winx we're.

"Where are they going?" Countess Cassandra asked.

"They're going to Gardenia, getting a break from the boys." Lord Darkar replied.

"This could be quite easier." Chimera said in an adult voice.

"We should go there." Valtor said.

"Let's go there when it's time." Lord Darkar said.

"Let's do it one at a time." Icy said.

"First Chimera and Diaspro," Valtor said, "then Countess Chimera, the Wizards of the Black circle, then the Trix, Valtor, and I will fight together. We'll be learning new moves while you guys distract the Winx."

The Wizards of the Black Circle was on a mission doing something else.

"Excellent." Icy said.

"Chimera," Valtor said, "here is your gift."

Valtor gave Chimera her scepter.

"Thank you Valtor." she said. "When do we attack?"

"Use your scepter to see what they are doing." Valtor said. "When it's time, attack them."

Chimera nodded.

"I have a question." Countess Chimera said.

"What is it?" Darcy asked.

"All of you have powers," she said, "what is mine?"

"You have the power of controlling. You get to control people and what they do. Just like before." Valtor said.

"Thank you." Countess Chimera said.

Chimera, Countess Cassandra, and Diaspro started training. They would attack the Winx until they had arrived at Gardenia. Diaspro was practicing first.

Diaspro transformed. She started using one of her attacks.

"Rain of Gems!" Diaspro shouted.

Then it started to rain gems. The gems we're really heavy. Darcy came along.

"Darcy can you do me a favor?" Diaspro asked.

"Anything, what is it?" Diaspro asked.

"Can you make an illusion of Bloom? I want to attack her while practicing my moves." Diaspro asked.

"Sure." Darcy said.

Then Darcy made an illusion of Bloom.

"Bloom! I'll get you for stealing my ex-boyfriend!" Diaspro shouted.

"You do know that isn't real." Chimera said.

Chimera was sitting down.

"Chimera, I'm just practicing my lines. Try to practice attacking Stella." Diaspro suggested.

"Later." she said.

"Gem Slam!" Diaspro shouted. "Crystal Attack!"

Then Bloom's illusion disappeared.

"Your turn." Diaspro said.

Then Darcy made an illusion of Stella.

_These moves/spells are just made up. I made it up. I'll find a fan made photo of Chimera in her fairy form. I'll try to post it in my profile. I'll also find Diaspro a picture too._

Chimera transformed.

"Stella you little brat!" Chimera shouted.

Chimera was a fairy of the shades. _(I know it sounds weird but I couldn't think of something else that matched with her.) _Her powers we're different of dark. She could make light vanish. So she could probably defeat Stella.

"Shade of Darkness!" Chimera shouted. Then all of the light in the castle had disappeared. "Light Blade!" Then all of the light turned into a blade.

"Chimera, let's try to combine our powers." Diaspro suggested.

Then Darcy made illusions of both Stella and Bloom.

Chimera nodded. Diapsro putted her hands in the air and her hands we're like making a light ball in the middle of her hands. She made a big gem. Then her hands started to spread, the more she spread her hands, the more it became bigger. Then when she was done, Chimera went in front of the huge gem and made it turn into a gem of shades.

The gem was huge. Diaspro was on the other side of the gem, and Chimera was on the other side too. They pointed their hands at the illusions. Then the gem attacked them. The gem seem powerful.

Darcy clapped her hands.

"Good job girls." she said. "That's enough training. Check on them now."

Then Chimera got her scepter and checked on them.

**In the scepter,**

"Winx Zoomix!" they shouted.

Then they we're at Gardenia.

"We're here!" Stella said.

"Stella shut up!" Chimera shouted.

"Come on, let's go to the Frutti Music Bar and find Andy." Bloom said.

"So Bloom has a boyfriend huh?" Diaspro asked.

**End of checking.**

Darcy disappeared. None of them noticed that she already left.

"So do we go there now?" Chimera asked. "Gardenia?"

"Yeah, I want to get my hands on Bloom!" Diaspro said.

Then they used her scepter and went to Gardenia. They disguised as other people so they won't know it's them.

Chimera was a girl with a pale skin and blonde hair. She had crystal blue eyes with red cheeks. She was wearing a short pink dress with white high heels with silver flowers on the side.

Diaspro was a girl with a medium type of skin tone that had a black hair. She had green eyes. She was wearing a black dress that had red flower patterns and silver sandals. She had a white scarf.

"At least they won't notice us." Chimera said.

"They better not." Diaspro said.

Then they we're walking. The boys we're looking at them.

"Why are they looking at us?" Diaspro whispered.

"Just ignore them" Chimera said.

Then someone bumped into them.

"Watch we're your going!" she shouted.

It was Mitzi.

"No you watch where you're going!" Diaspro said.

"Diaspro don't use your powers." Chimera whispered.

"We're sorry." Chimera said.

Then they walked away.

Chimera was actually acting nice to someone.

"I need to get revenge on that Stella!" Mitzi shouted.

Then Chimera froze. She ran where Mitzi was.

"Hey watch we're your going!" Mitzi shouted again.

"Do you know who Stella is?" Chimera asked.

"Yeah. She's the one who stole my Brandon!" Mitzi said.

"Can you show us where she is?"Chimera asked.

Then Diaspro came along.

"This is what was not supposed to do!" Diaspro shouted.

"She knows who Stella is." Chimera whispered back.

"Do you know who Bloom is?" Diaspro asked Mitzi.

"Yeah, she used to be my annoying neighbor." Mitzi replied.

"She could actually join us." Diaspro whispered.

Chimera and Diaspro grabbed Mitzi's arm.

"Hey what are you doing?" Mitzi shouted.

Then Diaspro and Chimera gave Mitzi a new type of power.

Mitzi felt powerful.

_Hey Guys I know it sounds weird but I couldn't think what Mitzi should of have. So yeah._

"I feel so powerful!" Mitzi shouted.

"You're one of us." Chimera said.

"Now tell us where is Stella and Bloom." Diaspro said.

"Follow me then." Mitzi said.

Then Mitzi was showing them where they were. Mitzi's fairy transform is going to be like the one in season 4.

_Okay, so that's what happened so far. I hope it's good for you so far. _

_-WinxClubFan89_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**With the Specialists**

The Specialists we're at the ship heading to Eraklyon. Timmy had putted a new device into the ship. He putted a radio. It was on. They we're listening to a Chinese Song. But the lyrics were English. But it had instruments that had an ancient Chinese style.

The boys weren't really close to music. But music was important to Musa. Everyone was quiet. Music had made everyone quiet. The song was really soothing. It matched their emotion. The only thing you could hear beside the music is nothing. Riven was imagining if Musa had sing this song.

_Who is that girl starring right back at me?_

The Radio had said that line. The boys didn't even say a thing yet. Finally, someone had said something.

"We should have stayed with the girls." Riven said.

"I think it was a little mean thing to do to leave the girls." Timmy said.

Helia was drawing something in his notebook. He was drawing Flora.

"Helia you okay?" Nabu asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Try to forgive Flora." Nabu suggested.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Helia asked.

"If you prove it, she'll forgive you." Nabu replied.

"Thanks Nabu." Helia said.

Then he looked at the window.

**With the Winx**

Musa was walking on the shore near the beach. She was thinking about her mother.

"Mother, I wish I would be with you right now." Musa said.

Her mother was a great singer. If Musa had a wish, her wish would be if she could be with her mother. Musa looked at the water washing her feet. Then she saw a Reflection of her mother, then Musa bended down. She touched the water. The Reflection disappeared. A tear went out of Musa's face.

Then Tecna came along.

"Musa are you okay?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Musa replied.

"Okay, I'm just checking on you." Tecna said.

Then Tecna left.

"Wait." Musa said.

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel when someone that you love left?" Musa asked.

Tecna was confused.

"What makes you say that?" Tecna asked.

"I was thinking about my mother." Musa said.

"Musa, she'll always be with you." Tecna said.

Musa started to cry.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah, just think about it." Tecna said.

Then she sat next to Musa. Musa smiled. Then the others came along.

"What's happened?" Flora asked.

"Musa just feels depressed." Tecna replied.

"Musa I hope you'll feel better." Layla said.

"Thanks Layla." Musa replied.

"Let's do something!" Stella shouted.

"Like what?" Bloom asked.

"Beach party!" Stella shouted.

"Should we invite the boys?" Bloom asked.

Stella ignored what Bloom said.

"I'll get my sun screen and bathing suit!" Stella shouted.

Then Stella ran into the Frutti Music Bar and she was finding her bag of clothes.

"Is Stella always hyper?" Roxy asked.

"Everytime!" Bloom said.

"She might need to get some rest." Roxy said.

"Nope, she has all the energy she has." Layla replied.

"Hey, remember about the Love and Pet shop?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah?" Musa asked.

"Do we have to work there or something?" Roxy asked.

"I forgot! We should go there!" Bloom shouted.

Then Stella came.

"Get a break from all of the tiring stuff. We need some rest you know." Stella replied.

"I agree with Stella." Musa said.

"Then when do we go there?" Roxy asked.

"After we get our rest." Stella replied.

Stella was putting on her sun screen on. She putted her swimsuit in the bathroom.

Bloom used her magic to make the Winx wear swimsuits. They had sun screen on too.

"You could have used magic Stella." Bloom suggested.

"Nahh," Stella said, "I'm fine."

Then they started swimming. They had a great time. No boys, no fighting, just friends hanging out.

**With the Specialists**

The Specialists arrived at Eraklyon.

"Okay guys," Timmy said, "we're here."

"Brandon you coming?" Sky asked.

"Do I have too?" Brandon asked.

"You're choice." he said.

"Umm, is it fine if I stay with Stella?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Sky said. "Tell Bloom I said hi!"

Then Sky went inside the palace. Then Brandon went inside the ship.

The boys we're heading back to Zenith

**With Diaspro, Chimera, and Mitzi**

"Where are they really are?" Chimera asked.

"They're at the Frutti Music Bar. They didn't bring Brandon." Mitzi said.

"Who is this Brandon?" Chimera asked.

"My future boyfriend. But Stella took him away from me!" Mitzi shouted.

"Good to know." Diaspro said.

"We're almost here." Mitzi said.

"I just want to see who this Brandon is." Chimera said in her mind. "Maybe Mother can control him."

"Chimera what are you thinking about?" Diaspro asked.

"Nothing." Chimera replied.

"But you usually always think about something with that face." Diaspro replied.

"How do you know?" Chimera asked. "You only knew me for like 2 hours."

"Because I know you." Diaspro replied.

Chimera didn't understand what Diaspro was talking about. So Chimera didn't bother to talk to her.

"We're here." Mitzi said. "They're at that beach."

Then Diaspro and Mitzi transformed.

"What are you guys doing?" Mitzi shouted.

Then they transfmored

"Transforming." Diaspro replied.

"Are you one of those faires?" Mitzi asked.

"Yes, you're one of them to." Diaspro replied.

"Just transform." Chimera said.

Then Mitzi had transformed.

_(I'm not gonna post a picture of her.)_

"I feel so powerful!" Mitzi shouted.

Then they laughed. They flew where the Winx we're.

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're playing volleyball. Then they heard someone laughing.

"You heard that?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah! It sounded like a witch." Flora replied.

"Should we check on them?" Musa asked.

"No, get a break." Stella replied.

"Okay!" Layla said.

"I think something weird is happening." Tecna said.

Then Mitzi, Chimera, and Diaspro went the Winx are. Diaspro used one of her gems. It blasted the net.

"Look!" Flora shouted.

"Diaspro?" Layla shouted.

"Also me!" Chimera shouted.

Then she blasted something at Stella.

"Winx Believix!" Bloom shouted.

Then they transformed.

"What do you guys want?" Bloom shouted.

"We want revenge." Mitzi replied.

"Stella and Bloom! Watch out!" Flora shouted.

Chimera and Mitzi attacked Stella. Diaspro attacked Bloom. The others tried to help but there was a force field blocking the way.

"Someone help us!" Bloom shouted.

Then the others tried to use their powers to break the force field.

Roxy used her powers and birds in the sky used their beak to break the force field. The force field was weakning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**With the Evil Group**

The Evil Group was watching them fighting in the crystal ball. They we're eating.

"They got a new member huh?" Darcy asked.

"I wonder where they got the new power." Stormy asked.

"If they fail on this, they will be leaving this group." Darkar said.

Countess Cassandra heard what he said.

_If they fail on this, they will be leaving this group._

She doesn't want Chimera to leave this group because she feels like a loner alone. So she wishes that Chimera and Diaspro can defeat them.

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're attacking the force field except for Stella and Bloom. Mitzi gave more power into the force field.

"Chimera! What did I do even do to you?" Stella asked.

"You little spoiled and lucky girl!" Chimera shouted. "You keep on showing off that your all that! Well I'm going to show off that I'm more powerful then you!"

Those words we're inside Stella. It had offended her.

"Solar Storm!" Stella shouted.

Chimera grabbed the attack and she turned it into a dark storm.

"Dark Storm!" Chimera shouted.

"Well are you trying to copy my powers?" Stella asked. "Like when you copied me before with that dress?"

"I will never copy you!" Chimera shouted.

"What about that scepter you have in your hands?" Stella asked.

"This is mine! Get your own!" Chimera shouted.

Then Stella got her Ring of Solaria and got her scepter.

"You think I forgotten about this? Well think again!" Stella shouted.

Then a beam of the scepter went out it attacked Chimera.

"Chimera!" Diaspro shouted. "Crystal Attack!"

Then huge crystals went to Stella. Stella was fighting Diaspro while Chimera was out. Bloom was dealing with Mitzi. The others get a chance to destroy the force field.

"Super Prism!" Tecna shouted.

"Harmonic Attack!" Musa shouted.

"Morphix Wave!" Layla shouted.

"Autumn Wind!" Flora shouted.

All of those attacks went to the force field.

Then finally, the force field had disappeared. Then the Winx helped Stella and Bloom fight Diaspro and Mitzi.

"It looks like Chimera is going to be out for a while." Tecna said.

"I'll make sure she doesn't escape." Layla said. Then Layla made a barrier. Chimera was stuck in there for a while.

Musa and Tecna helped Bloom.

Roxy, Flora and Layla helped Stella.

"Wolf Talon!" Roxy shouted.

Then a wolf tackled Diaspro. She fainted.

"Good job Roxy!" Flora said.

"Thanks!" Roxy replied.

Then Flora made a spell that got vines that trapped Diaspro inside.

"I'll take care of this!" Layla said.

Then she used her Morphix and opened the barrier where Chimera in. Flora threw Diaspro with her powers inside the barrier.

Then Roxy, Layla, and Flora did a high five.

"Thanks guys! I would of have been defeated with that girl!" Stella shouted.

"It's our job to save everyone." Layla replied.

"That's enough! I'm tired of you Mitzi!" Tecna shouted.

"Laser Cage!" she shouted.

Then Mitzi was trapped inside it. She used her powers to destroy it. Tecna kept on using the same move. Then Mitzi got annoyed.

"That's it!" Mitzi said.

"You feel how I feel now!" Tecna shouted.

Then Tecna stopped repeating the spells.

"Musa!" Bloom shouted.

"Stereo Crash!" Musa shouted.

Then Mitzi got annoyed by the noise. Mitzi untransformed. Tecna used her laser cage and putted her inside the barrier that the others were in.

"Well that's it for now!" Bloom shouted.

"I'm so exhausted!" Stella replied.

"We're all are." Musa said.

**With the Evil Group**

"They have failed." Icy said.

"I shouldn't have believed in them." Valtor said.

"Try to give them one more chance." Countess Cassandra said. "Maybe they weren't prepared yet."

Then they all looked at Countess Cassandra. She was just sipping her tea not minding them.

"That sounds like a good idea Valtor." Lord Darkar said.

"Fine. I'll give them 2 more chances. If they failed, I'm taking back that scepter." Valtor said.

"Is he getting cranky or something?" Darcy said in her mind.

"Don't you think that's a little a lot of chances?" Stormy asked in her mind.

"Giving more chances huh?" Icy said.

"Good, my idea had work." Countess Cassandra said.

**Back with the Winx**

Then they all untransformed.

Stella fell on the floor.

"Is she just doing this on purpose?" Roxy asked.

"I guess so." Layla replied.

Flora walked away. She walked to the shore.

"Are you okay Flora?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, it's just about what happened to Helia." Flora replied.

**Flashback**

_"Guys, do we leave you?" Bloom asked._

_They took a time to think._

_"Umm." Musa said._

_"Do we?" Bloom asked._

_"I think we should…" Flora said shyly._

_"You should what?" Helia asked._

_"Helia." Flora said while walking up in front of her cage._

_"Y-Yes?" he asked. Then he went to the front of his cage._

_"I love you." Flora said._

_Helia was about to cry._

_"Flora, you gave up everything." Helia said._

_"No." she said. "I didn't give up everyone. I still have you guys."_

_"But you are telling us to leave!" Helia shouted._

_"It's not what you think!" Flora shouted._

_"If you want us to leave, just tell us!" Helia shouted._

_Flora cried. She went near Tecna and starred at the wall._

_"Flora I didn't mean it!" Helia said._

_"Let her go." Nabu said._

_Helia used his laser glove and tied Nabu._

_"Helia stop!" Layla shouted._

_Helia removed the strings._

**End of Flashback**

"I think I'll forgive him when he tries to say sorry, if he is." Flora said.

"Don't worry Flora." Layla said. "He'll be sorry."

**With the Specialists **

The Specialists had arrived at Zenith. The girls weren't there.

Timmy asked a Zenith servant if they had seen them.

"Excuse me," Timmy said, "have you seen Princess Tecna and her friends?"

"Oh they just left a while ago." He replied.

"Where did they go?" Timmy asked.

"They didn't tell me." He replied.

"Thank you for the information anyways." Timmy replied.

Then he walked to the Specialists.

"Where could they be?" Helia asked.

"I don't know." Brandon replied.

Then Timmy putted his hands inside his pockets. Then he felt something inside.

"Hey what is this?" Timmy asked.

Then everyone looked at something in Timmy's hands.

"It's like a little bug or something." Riven replied.

"No, it's a device that shows us where the Winx are!" Timmy replied.

"Who gave you that?" Nabu asked.

"I founded it in my pocket." Timmy replied.

"Well, let's check it out and find them." Brandon suggested.

Then they went on the ship and followed the device's direction.

_So now the Specialists are going to find the Winx. And the Evil Group is going to give more chances to them. I hope this was an interesting chapter! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Winx we're at the Frutti Music Bar. It was sun set right now. Bloom is reading one of her books near the sun set. She was sitting down on her chair. She was reading a book about fairies. Stella was painting her nails. She was sitting down on the sand. She was painting them pink with white stars. Flora was watering plants on the beach. She was recycling. Musa was sitting down with Bloom playing her guitar. She was trying to make a new song. But she couldn't record them so she had to recognize them. Tecna was checking her pocket computer. She checked if everything didn't have viruses. Layla was walking on the shore. She looked at the sun going down in the sun set.

"It's getting boring without the boys." Bloom said.

"For you, but not for me." Stella said.

"Stella, if Brandon heard about this he could be mad and he might not even talk to you anymore." Tecna suggested.

"Why do you care?" Stella asked.

"She's just trying to support you Stella. You don't have to act like that." Musa said.

"Just quit it, stop thinking about them. You know what, I'm going to leave." Stella said. She got up and got her bags.

"Stella, where are you going?" Blom asked.

"I'm going to go on my own way. I don't think you guys might not need me anymore." Stella said.

"Stella! Don't leave!" Bloom shouted.

"I'm leaving." Stella replied.

"Stella! No!" Bloom shouted.

Stella already left. She left the Winx Club. Stella was wearing her swimsuit. She had a pink cloth covering her legs. Her hair was tied. Someone could capture her because she was walking.

Bloom tried to went after her. But Musa stopped her.

"I have to stop her!" Bloom shouted.

"Let her go." Musa replied.

"I won't let her go!" Bloom shouted. "What happens if someone attacked her?"

"We're at Gardenia Bloom. It's safe here." Tecna said.

Chimera, Diaspro, and Mitzi were still in the barrier. They woke up.

"Let me free!" Chimera shouted. "I need to get my hands on Stella!" Chimera shouted.

"S-She left." Bloom said.

"Really?" Chimera asked.

"Yeah." Bloom replied.

"Then I'm leaving here." Chimera replied.

"What about Bloom?" Diaspro asked.

"We'll come back."Chimera whispered.

Chimera took Mitzi's powers back. Then they had disappeared. Only Mitzi was left.

"I think we should let Mitzi go." Layla suggested.

"Yeah, her powers are gone." Flora suggested.

Layla made the barrier disappeared.

Then Flora used her powers to make Mitzi in her house in bed.

"We should find Stella guys." Bloom suggested.

"Tomorrow." Tecna said.

"I think we need to find her now." Roxy suggested.

"I'm with Roxy." Bloom suggested.

"Can we do it tomorrow? I'm tired!" Musa suggested.

"Fine." Bloom said.

Then they grabbed their stuff and went to the Love and Pet shop.

**With the Specialists**

"Where are they?" Brandon asked.

"Gardenia!" Timmy replied.

"Gardenia? What are they doing here?" Brandon asked.

"Getting a break?" Helia suggested.

"Well, I think it's rude for not telling Sky about what happened to the girls." Brandon suggested.

"Yeah. I think Brandon is right." Timmy agreed.

"Do we call him now? Or later?" Nabu asked.

"Maybe later." Helia said.

"Okay." Timmy said. "We're almost here."

Then the ship landed. They we're at the beach.

"I hope they're safe." Timmy said. "And they're heading to the Love and Pet shop."

"Then let's go there!" Nabu said.

Then they ran. They saw the girls going inside the shop.

"Musa!" Riven shouted.

Musa looked behind herself. She saw Riven running to her.

"Riven! What are you doing here?" Musa asked.

"Looking for you guys." Riven said.

Musa smiled.

"Why did you miss us already?" Msua asked.

"No, I'm just making sure if you're safe."Musa replied.

Layla hugged Nabu.

"I missed you!" Nabu replied.

"I missed you too Nabu." Layla replied.

"So where have you been?" Nabu asked.

"We just went to Gardenia." Layla replied.

"Where's Sky?" Bloom asked.

"He's with his father remember? He said we could stay with you guys." Timmy said.

"How did you find us?" Tecna asked.

"I founded this device in my pocket." Timmy replied. Then Timmy took it out and showed Tecna.

"That was the device you we're supposed to use to find us when we got captured!" Tecna replied.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Timmy replied.

Tecna took it back and she kept it.

"What was that for?" Timmy asked.

"So you won't find us again!" Tecna replied.

"Where's Stella?" Brandon asked.

"She left." Bloom replied.

"Did she leave the Winx?" Brandon asked.

"Do we tell them?" Tecna asked.

"No." Bloom replied.

"Where is she?" Stella asked.

"Some-someone captured her?" Bloom said in a shy voice.

"We need to find her!" Brandon shouted.

"It's already late." Nabu suggested.

"Do it tomorrow." Musa said.

"B-But," Brandon said.

Then they went inside the shop. They we're sitting down. It was quiet without Stella.

"What would it be without Stella?" Musa asked.

"Silence." Tecna replied.

"Is Stella feeling cranky?" Flora asked in her mind.

Flora went on the roof in their apartment. It was a breezing night. She starred at the moon. Helia came was being quiet. He was hiding behind her. He was holding something in his hands.

"Flora I'm sorry. C-Can?" Helia said in his mind. "No, that's so foolish of me to say that." he said in his mind. "Flora I-I. No that's not right."

Helia was thinking what to say to her. Helia walked over to Flora. He tapped her shoulder and Flora looked behind.

"Flora, I'm sorry about what happened. I was just feeling a little cranky." Helia replied.

"No it's okay. I was just feeling cranky too." Flora replied.

"I have something to give you Flora." Helia replied.

"What is it?" Flora asked.

He took out a box from his hands. It was a box that was white. Flora starred at it, he bended down on his knees.

"Helia what are you doing?" Flora asked.

Then the others came. They didn't want to disturb so they stick out their heads through the stairs.

_Ima stop here for a while. lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you ChrisJan34_ _for the suggestion! :D Maybe the next chapter MIGHT be VERY interesting._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**With the Evil Group**

Chimera and Diaspro went where the others are.

"What have you completed?" Lord Darkar asked.

"We have been defeated." Chimera replied.

"But we we're able to make Stella leave the Winx Club." Diaspro replied.

"Good job." Valtor said.

Then Chimera and Diaspro bowed.

"We'll tell you when you can attack them one more time." Ogron said. "Now you can take a break."

They left the room. They we're walking.

Mirta was finally recovered. She was walking on the hallways. The girls saw her but they ignored her. They thought Mirta wouldn't mind hearing what they we're talking about. Mirta still looked the same. She was still old and bald. She was thinking about how the girls escaped.

"Well, since we got Stella out, should we make Bloom leave?" Chimera asked.

"That would be hard. She's the leader of that pesky group." Diaspro replied.

"Should we play a trick on her?" Chimera suggested.

"What kind of trick?" Diaspro asked.

"Stella left the Winx?" Mirta said in her mind.

"I'll think about it." Chimera said in her mind.

Diaspro nodded. Then they walked away from Mirta.

"_Why_ would Stella leave?" Mirta asked.

**With the Winx**

Could _it _be? Helia asking Flora to marry him? Or is it something else? Is he just giving him something else? Or he really wants to marry her?

Someone's phone rang. It was Bloom. Everyone starred at Bloom.

"Bloom!" Tecna shouted.

"Sorry!" Bloom replied.

Then Bloom walked downstairs and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Bloom said.

Helia got up. He was about to open the box. But Bloom's phone disturbed them.

"Will you forgive me?" Helia asked.

"O-Of course." Flora replied.

Then they hugged and kissed.

Everyone said "Awww."

"Bloom its Sky! I was just checking on you." Sky said.

"Oh we're fine." Bloom replied.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Gardenia. The girls wanted to go to Gardenia. So we went here. Sorry we didn't call you before we left."

"Oh, no it's fine. My father had just gotten better."

"That's great! Now when are you coming here?"

"Th-There isn't a good answer for that question." Sky said.

"What do you mean by that?" Bloom said.

"Since I'm the King of Eraklyon, my father wanted me to see how Eraklyon is like while I control it. Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Oh."

"I have to go. See you later Bloom."

"What happened Bloom?" Musa asked.

"Sk-Sky is going to be the King of Eraklyon for a while. S-So we won't see him for a while." Bloom replied.

"He could have told us sooner." Brandon suggested.

"So now Stella is gone, and Sky won't be here for a while, and now there's going to be surprises from the enemies." Brandon said in a mad voice. "What else is going to come?"

"I know you're feeling sad Brandon. But-"Bloom said. Then Brandon stopped her.

"But what now everyone is going to be through difficult stuff? This could even make the Winx fall apart." Brandon replied. "And even the Specialists."

"_This could even make the Winx fall apart. And even the specialists."_

Those words we're in everyone's mind.

"Brandon." Nabu said. "I'm sorry for what happened so far."

"It's okay Nabu, you don't have to feel sorry." Brandon replied.

"If you guys don't want too, I'm going to find Stella. Even though that you're going to stop me I'll still do it." Brandon replied.

"Brandon," Tecna said. "I'll come with you."

"Count me in too!" Timmy replied.

"I'll go just for fun." Musa replied.

"Same here!" Bloom replied.

"Everyone coming?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"Then let's go!" Brandon shouted.

Then the Winx went to find Stella all over Gardenia.

**Back with the evil group**

"Now where are they?" Icy asked.

"They're looking for Stella." Lord Darkar replied.

"Where is she?" Darcy asked.

"I'll check on her to see where she is." Lord Darkar replied.

Lord Darkar changes where the magic ball shows.

"She's sleeping on the floor of the Streets of Gardenia." Lord Darkar replied.

"We could make her one of us and she could be with us."Valtor replied.

"That sounds like a good idea." Countess Cassandra said. "I'll go where she is and cast a spell on her that makes her work for us and fight the Winx."

"Good idea Cassandra." Valtor replied.

"She's getting on my nerves right now." Stormy said in her mind.

"Now this is a perfect revenge on Stella." Countess Cassandra said in her mind.

"I'll go now." Countess Cassandra said.

Then she used her powers and transformed.

"Her plan might be working." Stormy said.

"Maybe." Icy said. "Maybe."

**With Countess Cassandra**

"This place is disgusting!" Countess Cassandra said in her mind. "Soon Stella will be my little servant!" she shouted.

She went near Stella and whispered something in her ear.

"Stella, you will now be my servant you will be against the Winx and fight for us." Countess Cassandra said.

Stella woke up. Her eyes we're turning red.

"Yes my master." Stella replied.

"Good. I will be back now. See you later my slave." Countess Cassandra said.

Then she disappeared. And Stella went back to sleep.

**With Diaspro and Chimera**

Diaspro and Chimera shared rooms to sleep in. They had different beds but the room was quite relaxing.

"So what do we do now?" Chimera asked.

"Get revenge on Bloom!" Diaspro shouted.

"Or get a rest!"Chimera said in a happy voice.

"You do know that we are taking one right now." Diaspro replied.

"I know."Chimera replied.

"I wish we could just do something." Diaspro said then she stood up and walked around the room.

"What can we do?" Chimera asked then she sat on her bed.

"Like what I said, get revenge on Bloom!" Diaspro said.

"Or we could train?" Chimera suggested.

"That would be fine. But later on. I'm tired." Diaspro replied.

Then Chimera went on her bed.

"I'm going to sleep now." She said.

Then she went to sleep.

"I guess I should sleep too." Diaspro said.

Then she went on her bed and slept.

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're walking on the streets of Gardenia. They we're wearing jackets because it was a cold day. It seemed like it's going to rain.

"Okay, where do we find Stella?" Bloom asked.

"She might be sleeping." Timmy suggested.

"She's acting like she's someone who is poor? That isn't the Stella who we know." Tecna said.

"Then what could she be doing?" Musa asked.

Then they heard footsteps behind them.

Helia looked to see what it was.

"Helia are you okay?" Flora asked.

"I'm fine." he replied.

"What we're you trying to show me earlier?" Flora asked.

"N-Nothing." Helia replied.

"If you say so." Flora said in a quiet voice.

"Everyone put your umbrellas. It's about to rain." Bloom suggested.

Every couple shared. Bloom and Brandon had to share because everyone had to share.

"So Brandon, I feel sorry about what happened to Stella." Bloom whispered.

"It's okay."Brandon whispered back.

Then it started to rain.

"It's getting a little bit chilly here." Bloom whispered.

"Yeah, I hope Stella would be safe." Brandon replied.

Then there was lightning.

"Everyone be careful!" Riven shouted.

Then more lightning came.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Hey guys! This is like my longest story that I made so far. I'll try to make it one of the best stories in Winx Club Fan Fiction. This story won't be finish in a while._

While they we're walking, Musa saw a lady walking by. She disappeared in the darkness. She was glowing red.

"What was _that_?" Musa said in her mind. "_Who _could that be?"

Musa stopped asking questions about her. She was focusing on finding Stella. Then when she took another step, she saw her again.

"Musa." someone whispered.

Then Musa looked around.

"Musa are you okay?" Riven asked.

"I'm fine." Musa replied.

"Just checking." Riven replied.

"Musa." that same person whispered again.

She saw the lady that she saw earlier. She was in front of them. The others didn't mine her in their way. Could they even see her?

"Guys," Musa whispered, "there's someone in front of you."

"Where?" Bloom asked.

"There." Musa replied back.

"I don't see anything Musa." Flora said.

Musa didn't reply to Flora. She just stayed quiet.

"Musa what do you see?" Riven asked.

"Someone." she replied.

"Who?"

"A lady who is glowing."

"A lady?"

"Yes."

Then everyone froze.

"Guys?" Musa asked. "What happened?"

Then the only person who she could see moving is the lady.

"Mother?" Musa asked.

"Musa, its me." she said.

"It is you!" Musa shouted.

Then she ran to her and hugged her.

"How come I'm the only one who can see you?" Musa asked.

"Only your father and you can only see me. I am a ghost." she said.

Musa gasped. She took a step behind.

"Don't be scared Musa." she said.

"H-how did you make them freeze?" Musa asked.

"I'll talk to you later about this Musa." she replied. "I must go."

"When can I see you again?" Musa asked.

"Soon." she replied.

Then she disappeared and everyone was unfrozen.

"Musa, how did you get in the front so fast?" Riven asked.

"And are you okay?" Tecna asked.

"I'm fine." Musa replied.

"Okay." Riven replied.

**With Stella**

Stella is acting like herself. But whenever she sees the Winx, she starts transforming and she attacks them. Whenever she sees Countess Cassandra, she starts acting polite to her.

"Uh, why did I leave again?" Stella asked. "When I left them, I was so selfish. I am selfish. I'm not going to be selfish ever again." Stella said to herself.

Stella was walking in her bathing suit still. She could of use her magic but she has forgotten that she even had magic. She was walking in the rain without wearing anything that would protect her from the rain.

"Wait, if I have magic, then why I am not using it?" she asked herself.

Then she used her magic to make herself wear stuff that would protect her from the rain. She had a big green rain jacket with pink buttons, green boots, an orange umbrella, and yellow mittens. She was feeling like a traitor, and she never wanted to feel like a traitor again.

"Leaving the Winx Club was bad." Stella said. "I feel not like myself."

Then she saw people walking. But she couldn't see their faces because of the heavy mist.

"Maybe it's just someone who I don't even know." Stella said to herself.

Each step they got closer to each other. Closer and closer.

**With the Winx**

"Do you see someone walking?" Brandon whispered to Bloom.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Who do you think it can be?" Tecna whispered.

"Maybe it's just someone walking." Bloom replied.

"Well it is someone walking." Tecna replied.

Then they got closer each other. They we're only 10 feet away.

"Wait," Bloom said. Then everyone stopped. "Where's Roxy?"

They forgot about Roxy! Where could she be? Is she safe? Where is she?

"I think she's inside. Maybe she was sleeping or tired." Brandon suggested.

"I saw her sleeping in her room." Nabu replied.

"She's safe." Layla added.

"Good." Bloom replied.

Then they walked again. They got even closer more.

Brandon recognized that face. It was Stella.

**With Roxy**

Roxy was in her bed with Artune.

"I forgot to come with them!" she shouted. "How come they would forget about me?"

Roxy used a spell on Artune to make him talk. She was feeling alone.

"Maybe they had other stuff Roxy." he said.

"I know but how come they didn't invite me to come!" Roxy replied.

"Everyone has problems Roxy."

"I didn't know a dog like you we're smart!"

"Pets have brains you know."

"Yeah I do know!" Roxy shouted.

"Are you feeling hyper?" Artune asked.

"Kind of."

"Well get some rest. I'm going to get some rest too."

Then Artune went on the bed and slept.

"Goodnight Artune." Roxy said.

Then she went on her bed and went to sleep.

**With the Winx**

"Stella!" Brandon shouted.

He ran to Stella and hugged her.

"Looks like we founded Stella." Flora said.

"I'm so happy that she's safe!" Bloom shouted.

Then Bloom ran to Stella and hugged her.

Stella's eyes turned red. She transformed.

She made everything bright. Stella groaned.

Bloom took a step behind.

Stella landed on the floor and transformed back to normal.

"Stella?" Bloom asked.

"Stella what happened?" Brandon asked.

Her eyes we're back to hazel.

_Are you asking why how come Stella didn't attack Brandon? Remember Countess Cassandra's words. "Stella, you will now be my servant you will be against the Winx and fight for us." Countess Cassandra said." She didn't say one thing to attack Brandon. So Brandon and the Specialists are safe. But not the Winx._

"Brandon?" Stella said in a confused voice.

Stella lay on the floor and fainted.

"Stella!" Bloom shouted.

"Don't worry Bloom." Flora said. "She's just tired."

Then they carried Stella and ran to the Love and Pet shop.

**With the Evil Group**

Icy slammed her fist to the table.

"How come she is not attacking the Winx!" Icy asked. "Cassandra! You have an explanation for this!"

"I casted a spell on her to attack the _Winx _but not the _Specialists._" she replied.

"Valtor! She must be punished for this!" Icy shouted.

Valtor sipped his drink.

"I agree with Icy a little bit Cassandra." Valtor said. "She must attack the Specialists too."

"I'm sorry." she said. Then she went out of her chair and bowed to Valtor. "I will not fail on you next time." she replied.

"Good. You do not have to hypnotize her again." Valtor replied.

"Then what does she do?" Ogron asked.

Countess Cassandra was feeling embarrassed at the moment.

"She will listen to our orders." Valtor replied.

Icy wanted to say something, but she hold it.

"They don't know how to give orders to pests!" Icy said in her mind.

Lord Darkar, Chimera, Diaspro, Stormy, and Darcy we're sleeping already. So they weren't with the group.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Hey guys! I'm going to start making "P.O.V" if you guys don't want me to do one, just review. And "P.O.V" means point of view. Okay here's the story!_

It was midnight. Everyone was awake except for Stella. Stella was lying down on the bed. Brandon was beside her. He putted his hand on her head. Her head was hot. Then Bloom came. She was holding something.

"She has a fever." Brandon said.

"Poor Stella. I hope she gets better." Bloom said.

"I know. What do you got there?" Brandon asked.

"I got soup for Stella, and oranges!" Bloom said in a happy voice.

"Thank you Bloom." Brandon said.

Then he looked at Stella.

"The others are with each other downstairs. Layla is telling one of her stories. If you want too, you could join us in our story time." Bloom said.

"I would go, but I don't want to leave Stella." Brandon replied. "Well maybe I should go. For fun."

Then Brandon and Bloom went downstairs. Bloom turned off the lights in Stella's room and closed the door.

"So how's Stella?" Tecna asked.

"She's sleeping." Brandon replied.

"And then, my father brought me to the island." Layla continued on with her story.

"Then what was on that story?" Timmy asked.

"There was a lizard!" Layla shouted. "I ran to my dad."

Only half of the people we're paying attention. Some of them didn't care.

After 10 mintues of Layla telling her story, the others we're tired.

"That was one long story." Nabu said.

"Yeah! I know! You want me to tell how we got home?" Layla asked.

"No thanks." Musa said. "I'm going to take a rest."

Then Musa went outside, and opened the window. It finally stopped raining. The drops we're the only thing you could notice when you go outside. Then Musa heard someone singing.

"The _drops _are not _just drops._" someone said.

Musa could tell that was her mom. She recognized her mother's voice.

"Mother?" Musa said.

Then her mother made everyone froze.

"Musa." she replied. "How was everything going?"

"Well, my friend is sick." Musa replied.

"You're friend?" she asked. "What is her name?"

"Stella." she replied.

"Stella hmm? I can make her revive. But I will do it later. Not now."

"Thank you mother. But I think you should meet her before you even revive her."

"Not necessary."

"Oh. Remember Riven?"Musa asked.

"Yes, that boy that you are in love with?" she replied.

"Yes. We're doing fine. No fighting this time."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Well, I must go. I will see you when the time is right."

Then her mother left. Then everything went back to normal. Musa looked up and smiled.

"Musa you okay?" Riven said.

"Yeah." Musa replied. "Why are you asking?"

"N-Nothing." Riven replied.

Then Musa turned to Riven and smiled. Then they went inside.

Every couple was together, Timmy, Tecna, Layla, Nabu, Flora, Helia, Musa, and Riven. Only Bloom and Brandon we're alone.

Should _they _go near each other? Or should they just _stay alone?_

"You guys okay?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Bloom said.

"I'll go check on Stella." Brandon said.

Then he went upstairs to check on Stella. She was sleeping. She started making sounds. She felt like she's having a nightmare.

**In Stella's Nightmare **

"Stella, you will now be my servant you will be against the Winx and fight for us." Countess Cassandra said.

"No get away!" Stella shouted.

"You are now under my spell." Countess Cassandra replied.

"You annoying person! I thought Daddy had locked you up!"

"He is not your Daddy. I will show you who you really are."

"You know nothing about me! Get away!"

"Stella, you are not a princess. You are an orphan." Countess Cassandra said while shaking her head.

"Get lost!" Stella shouted. Then she transformed. She was about to attack Countess Cassandra. But she continued on.

"Radius and Luna are never your parents. You we're just abandoned on the cold Solarian floor. No one wouldn't get you. Until the King and Queen had saw you, they decided that you we're the Princess. So you are not a Princess. You're just a spoiled girl."

"Stop lying! I don't trust you!"

Then Radius and Luna came.

"She's telling the truth dear." Queen Luna said.

"I wanted to tell you the truth but until you left, I was too late." King Radius said.

"No, no, no!" Stella shouted.

"Stella, forgive us." King Radius said.

Then Stella flew away.

**End of Nightmare**

"Stella wake up!" Brandon shouted.

"No, no, no!" Stella shouted.

"Stella wake up" Brandon repeated.

Then Stella got up and woke up.

"Stella are you okay?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon!" Stella shouted.

Then Stella hugged Brandon tight.

"What happened?" Brandon asked.

"I had a horrible nightmare. Worser then the last one I had." Stella replied.

"What happened?" Brandon asked.

Then the Winx came.

Stella saw them. She transformed.

"Stella what got into you?" Flora shouted.

"Shut up fairy!" Stella shouted.

Then she attacked Flora. The girls ran into the room. They we're transforming outside.

Then Stella turned back to normal.

"Stella are you okay?" Brandon asked.

"I'm just di-dizzy." she replied.

Then she fell on the floor.

**With the Evil Group**

"Cassandra, great job with the spell." Icy said.

"Thank you Icy." she said. Then she took a sip of her tea.

"Is she really a princess?" Stormy asked.

"Of course. But that dream had made her change. So she will not be that spoiled princess." Countess Cassandra said.

"Excellent idea." Valtor said.

"She will now not be acting like she's a princess. She will be acting like a slave now." Countess Cassandra said.

Then they all laughed.

"Where did you think of that plan?" Gantlos asked.

"It came with my new powers." Countess Cassandra said.

Then she looked at Valtor.

"She could actually be an _official _of us." Darcy said in her mind.

"Well now," Countess Cassandra said, "I will take my rest. See you later."

Then she left. Icy did a mean face at her. When she was gone, Icy said something.

"She thinks she could just act like one of us." Icy said.

"Jealous?" Ogron asked.

"No I'm not jealous!" Icy shouted back.

"You have _some _kind of temper." Lord Darkar said.

"That's who she is." Darcy said. She was trying to support Icy.

Then it became silent.

**With the Winx**

The Winx transformed and they ran to Stella's room. The other Specialists we're beside them.

"Where is she?" Musa asked.

Then they looked at Stella. Stella was lying down. Somehow, lights we're facing her. Every part of the room was dark. She was sleeping.

_Hey this is how Snow White position is when she ate the poison apple. She would be lying down. And you would see light. _

"Is she _dead?_" Tecna thought.

"Wh-What happened to her?" Flora asked.

"She's unconscious." Brandon replied.

"Stella, please be okay." Bloom said in her mind.

Then Bloom took a tear out of her face.

"What happened to Stella?" Layla asked.

"I think I can help here." Nabu replied.

"Like what can you do?" Riven asked.

"Riven!" Musa shouted.

"Sorry!" Riven replied.

Then Nabu used his scepter and scanned Stella's body.

"Like we can think of that." Timmy said to Tecna.

"Yeah, how we can forget about technology." Tecna replied.

Nabu looked through his scepter. He gasped. Then he dropped his scepter.

"Nabu!" Layla shouted.

"What happened?" Bloom asked.

"Are you okay?" Helia asked.

Then Roxy woke up. She went where the others are.

"What happened?" Roxy asked.

"Stella-" Nabu said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Please try to tell me if I should to "P.O.V." I really need your suggestions if I should do it. But thanks! :D_

**With the Winx**

"Tell me! What happened?" Brandon shouted.

Nabu just stood there. He was too surprised to say anything.

"Nabu!" Brandon shouted.

"I guess I'll help to do something." Tecna said.

Then Tecna got her pocket computer and scanned Stella.

"Well?" Timmy asked.

"Stella…" Tecna said in a sad voice

"Is what?" Bloom asked.

Tecna checked her pocket computer. Timmy wanted to see so he got a sneak peak of what Tecna was doing.

"Do I say it?"Timmy asked.

"Go ahead." Tecna replied.

"Stella is in a spell casted by someone." Timmy said. "But we don't know who."

"What?" Brandon shouted.

"So that's why she was acting so weird like that?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find a way how to remove the spell." Tecna said.

"But is she still alive?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, but she would attack us whenever she see you guys. It's fine when she sees the Specialists." Tecna replied.

"So can she talk to us?" Layla asked.

"Yes, but if she sees you, she would attack you." Timmy replied.

"What kind of spell is it?" Flora asked.

"It's a mind controlling spell." Nabu added.

"But _who _is controlling her?" Musa asked.

"Whoever it is, he's going to get revenge!" Brandon shouted.

"It's…" Nabu said.

"Who?" Riven asked.

"One of our enemies?" Helia suggested.

"Countess Cassandra." Nabu replied.

"What does she wants?"Layla asked.

"We don't know." Timmy said.

"Wait, who is she?" Roxy asked.

"Stella's almost step mother. She wanted Stella to leave her throne. Her enemy Chimera hates her so bad. They turned her into a monster before. But she founded out how to remove the spell from her." Bloom said.

"Great! Just use the same thing how you save Stella!" Roxy suggested.

"Great idea!" Flora added.

"No Roxy that might not work." Tecna said.

"How?" Roxy asked.

"The Mirror of Truth can only solve specific problems." Timmy said.

"It would even make it worse if you try it." Tecna said.

Roxy looked at Stella. She was sleeping.

"I'm going to find whoever she is and get revenge on her!" Brandon said.

"Brandon." Bloom said.

"Yeah?" Brandon asked.

"This might not be the right time but, when we're you with Stella, she was mad because you would spend time with other stuff then her. So that's why she left." Bloom said.

He starred at the other girls.

They all nodded.

Then Brandon looked at Stella.

**With the Evil Group**

Countess Cassandra was sleeping. Chimera was still awake. She wanted to do something so she got outside. She was in her pajamas. Then she bumped into someone. It was Lord Darkar.

"Oops!" Chimera said.

"Get out of my way!" Lord Darkar shouted.

"I'm sorry." Chimera said.

Then she bowed to him. Then he walked away like he was the boss. Chimera wanted to see who Brandon was is. So she tried to find the library in the castle. After 5 minutes, she founded it. She walked inside.

"So where is that Brandon?" Chimera asked. "And where does he come from?" she said while walking.

Then she went in the middle of the library. And she shouted, "Show me who Brandon is! The man that people we're talking about!"

Then books flied all over. Then one book went into her hands.

"Book of the Specialists?" Chimera said.

Then she opened the book.

"So he is a Specialist?" Chimera asked.

She flipped the pages of the book. She was finding the section "B"

"Ben, Benjamin, Bill, Billy," Chimera said. "There are too many boys who has name with B."

Then after a while, she founded "Brandon."

"Brandon, a graduate student of Red Fountain. He was known by Sky, his squire and bodyguard." Chimera said. "A squire?"

Chimera looked at his picture.

"He is pretty handsome. Maybe I could meet him. Or I could look like Stella and drain Stella's power." Chimera said. "Great idea Chimera." she said to herself. "But I think I should tell the others before doing it."

Then she putted the book back and went back to her room.

"Tomorrow will be my day. "She said.

Then she slept.

**With the Winx**

Everyone was sleeping. Except for Brandon.

"The soup!" he whispered.

It was getting cold. He carried it downstairs and he heated it up. After a minute, he carried the soup and went to Stella's room. She woke up.

"I have some food for you Stella." Brandon said. "Here I'll feed you."

"No, I'll feed myself. I don't deserve anyone feeding me." Stella replied.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"I said I can feed myself." Stella replied.

Then she grabbed the plate and she slurped the soup. She ate properly, but this time, she was eating like she was someone who hadn't eaten in days.

"Stella are you okay?" Brandon said.

"Yes." she replied.

Then she slurped the soup loud.

"Isn't it hot?" Brandon asked.

"No it's fine."Stella replied.

Then she finished her soup.

"You eat so quickly." Brandon replied.

"Yeah, I was just hungry." Stella said.

"So, how come you left?" Brandon asked.

"I-I just had a fight." Stella replied.

Brandon took the plates. He placed it on the table. Then he touched Stella's hands.

"You know, there is a reason why you're acting like this." Brandon replied.

"Why?" Stella asked.

"Countess Cassandra casted a spell on you, that's why you would always transform when you see the girl and you would always be dizzy." Brandon replied.

Stella removed Brandon's hands from her hands.

"Are you okay Stella?" Brandon asked.

"I'm just surprised." Stella replied. "Why would she want revenge on me? What did I do?"

"Stella, it's okay. Not everyone has to like someone." Brandon replied.

Stella removed her blanket. She got up.

"Where you going?" Brandon asked.

"I'm just going to take a walk." Stella replied.

Then she used her magic and she wore a pink dress that had a star on the side of the dress and orange dots with a head band.

"Is it cold?" Stella asked.

"I don't think so. And it's already late Stella. I'm sleepy." Brandon replied.

"So I showed you this dress for no reason?" Stella asked.

Brandon went into the bed. Then he slept.

"Brandon!" Stella shouted.

Stella walked outside. Then she ran.

Flora heard steps. She got out of bed, and she got the flashlight.

"What was that?" Flora whispered.

Then the steps we're gone. She went back to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Nabu and Layla we're the first one to wake up. They we're sitting down in the living room.

"Layla, remember when I proposed to you?" Nabu asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Well, I was just asking," Nabu said shyly.

"Yeah?" Layla asked.

"When do we get married?" Nabu asked.

"Gardenia or Andros?" Layla asked.

"Andros?" Nabu asked.

"Sure, and maybe soon when all of these problems are solved." Layla said.

"Okay Layla. I will be waiting for that day to come." Nabu said.

Then they hugged.

Flora and Helia woke up so they went downstairs. Helia yawned.

"I'm hungry." Helia said.

"Then go look for left over's in the kitchen." Nabu said.

"Flora can you do it?"Helia asked.

"I'm lazy." Flora replied. "You do it."

"No you do it." Helia said.

"You do it."

"No you do it."

"You do it."

"No you do it."

Then they continued saying that to each other. They laughed every time when they said that to each other.

"Fine I'll do it!" Helia said.

Then Helia went to the kitchen and he went to heat up something.

Flora giggled.

It was a bright sunny day.

"I wonder where I heard that steps from." Flora said in her mind.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"Layla asked.

Then they all heard music.

"Open it!" someone demanded.

Then Flora opened it.

It was King Sky of Eraklyon.

Bloom ran downstairs. Her hair was messy. But she didn't care. So she ran to Sky and hugged him.

"Sky!" Bloom shouted.

"I'm back! My father got better so now he can control Eraklyon for a while." Sky said.

"Welcome back Sky."Helia said while closing the door of the kitchen.

Then Musa and Riven we're awake. They we're in their room.

"Good morning Riven."Musa said.

Riven rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning?" Riven asked.

"It's a bright day today so let's go play outside!"Musa shouted.

Then Riven ignored her. He putted on the blanket and went back to sleep.

"Oh come on Riven! Maybe this day there won't be any problems!" Musa shouted.

"Later." he said.

Then Musa removed the blanket off of Riven.

"Fine." he said in a lazy voice.

Then they went downstairs.

Musa grabbed 2 hair brushes.

"Catch Bloom!" Musa shouted.

Then Musa throw a hair brush at Bloom. Bloom got it.

"Nice throw Musa." Bloom said.

"Nice catch Bloom." Musa said.

Then Bloom brushed her hair.

When Tecna and Timmy went downstairs, they we're both checking out their pocket computer.

"Really guys?" Sky asked. "It's a beautiful day and no technology!"

"Negative, it will be raining later." Tecna said.

Sky went to Tecna and Timmy and he grabbed their pocket computer.

Then Musa and Riven pushed Tecna and Timmy together.

"What are you guys doing?" Timmy asked.

"I think you spend more time with technology then hanging out with each other." Musa said.

"Yeah, your right. We don't spend enough time with each other." Tecna agreed.

"So go hang out with each other!" Riven said.

Then Tecna and Timmy walked together and they sat on the couch together.

Then Roxy went downstairs with Brandon.

"Brandon has to say something."Roxy said.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Stella isn't here!" Brandon shouted.

"Where did she go again?" Bloom asked.

"Let's use our Tracix to find out." Layla said.

"Yeah!" Bloom shouted. "Winx Belevix!"

Then everyone transformed.

"Winx Tracix!" Bloom shouted.

Then they got their wings and they used their wings to find out where Stella went.

**In Tracix Flashback**

_Stella was walking from downstairs. She had shades on and she had a big hat on. Her hair was tied._

"_This is for the good of everyone." Stella said._

_Then Stella opened the door. She looked at the place._

"_Goodbye guys, I don't want to cause any more stuff." Stella said._

_Then she closed her eyes, and she ran outside._

_Goodbye._

**End of Tracix Flashback**

"So she left?"Flora asked.

"I think so." Bloom said.

Then they transformed back to normal.

Then someone opened the door. It was Stella.

"Guys! I finally got the spell out!" Stella shouted.

"You did?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah!" Stella replied.

Then all of the hugged.

Brandon came.

"Stella, you know how important you are." Brandon said.

Then they hugged.

"Hahaha! They actually fault for it huh? Great idea Chimera." Stella said in her mind.

"So Stella, where did you go last night?" Musa asked.

"I went to Alfea. Sorry for not telling you guys soon." Stella said.

"I thought you we're leaving." Layla said.

"But I came back." Stella said.

"Well, let's go have a day outside!" Nabu shouted.

Then all of them laughed except for Stella. Then they used their magic powers and got dressed.

**With the Evil Group**

"Lord Darkar, Trix, Valtor, Wizards of the Black Circle, and Diaspro, I have news for you." Countess Cassandra said.

"Speak." Ogron said.

"My daughter, Chimera, is with the Winx. She is being in a disguise as Stella. I have drained Stella's powers. She is now in the dungeon. And I removed the spell on her I casted the other day. She will now act like someone else. I can give you her power if you want to."

"Keep the power." Valtor said.

Then Countess Cassandra nodded.

"Explain what happened." Icy said.

"Well, it started when," Countess Cassandra said.

**Flashback**

_Stella was walking out of the room. It was dark. Then she saw two women walking. Stella was ignoring them._

"_Chimera go!" someone said._

"_Chimera?" Stella said in her mind._

_Then Chimera used her scepter and she captured Stella in a dark cage._

"_Wi-Winx…" Stella said. _

_Stella couldn't transform because of the shield. Then Stella turned old._

"_Is this is how I'm supposed to be? A poor girl who was mistaken for a princess? I'm not a true princess? I'm just a girl?" Stella said in her mind._

"_You know what Stella?" Countess Cassandra said._

"_Yes?" Stella asked in a sad voice._

"_You're just a nobody. Chimera take her to the dungeon." Countess Cassandra said. "And do your plan after you bring her to the dungeon."_

"_Yes mother." Chimera replied._

_Then they all disappeared._

"_How can everyone so be selfish?" Stella said in her mind._

**End of Flashback**

"So that is what happened." Countess Cassandra said.

"Excellent plan." Lord Darkar said.

"You are now excused." Valtor said.

"That's it? No prize?" Countess Cassandra said in her mind while walking.

**With the Winx**

Everyone was walking together. Everyone was holding hands.

"Layla, since everything is going out fine, can we," Nabu said.

"Can we what?" Layla asked.

"Even though I already did it to you but," Nabu said. "Will you marry me?"

Nabu showed her a ring. It had a silver diamond and blue jewels surrounding it. Everyone was starring at Layla. Layla took a look around.

"Even though I already said it, but yes!" Layla shouted.

Then the hugged and kissed.

"Aww." everyone said.

"This will happen to me and my Brandon soon." Chimera said.

"Where will you be married?" Bloom asked.

"Andros." Layla replied.

Everyone looked at Stella.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Say your thing." Brandon whispered.

"Oh, are we go-going to co-come?" Stella asked.

Brandon putted his hand on his face the others looked away. Stella smiled nervously.

"Of course!" Nabu replied.

Then Stella scratched her head.

"I have a _feeling _something is wrong with Stella." Brandon said in his mind.

**A Mini Paragraph for everyone**

Bloom felt happy for everyone. Stella is back, Sky is back, everyone is happy, and now she's going to one of her closest friend's wedding. Bloom wanted this to continue on. But it might not for now.

Sky is exhausted from ruling Eraklyon. He's now happy that he's with his girlfriend. Sky was planning to ask Bloom to marry him, but he doesn't want to do it now. It isn't the right time now.

Stella wanted to go to where her parents are and ask them if it is true. How can Stella trust someone who she truly hates? Was it part of the spell? No. She believed in someone who she doesn't trust. How can Stella re-act like that?

Brandon was being selfish for once. Why would he act like that? And now he's with his girlfriend's enemy. Brandon had made a mistake. He shouldn't have slept and leaving Stella alone. Brandon had made a huge mistake.

Flora is happy right now. Nothing is being in her way right now. Flora was thinking what Helia showed to her on the other day. What was it? Flora will ask Helia what it is in the right time. She trusts Helia.

Helia was thinking about showing her that thing was a mistake. He thinks she will ask what that is. Helia doesn't want anything to be in her way. So he won't tell her until she asks him what it is.

Musa is thinking about how her mom made everything stop in time. She wants her mom and her father to be together again. What is her mother trying to tell Musa? Musa promises herself when she sees her mom; she will ask what's happening.

Riven wants to stop fighting with Musa. He's doing a great job right now. So he's doing great on their relationship. Riven will start being quiet and suspicious. He wants to see what the world is hiding from him.

Tecna was thinking about how she was thinking about dying. She was thinking if it was right telling Timmy. How would Timmy react when she tells Timmy about it? Will Tecna even tell him about it? Will he pay attention?

Timmy is starting to spend more time with his pocket computer then Tecna. Timmy doesn't really care about who he spends more time with. But when he thinks about it, is he making the wrong choice? Or it's the right one?

Layla is now getting married to Nabu. She doesn't want anything to happen wrong. She's trying to keep the wedding quiet, but her parents care about her so much that they will tell the whole Magic Dimension about it. She has a feeling that the Evil Group might be in the way.

Nabu is happy about the wedding. He also is thinking about what Layla was thinking. He's going to order thousands of guards on the wedding. He wants it to be the biggest event in Andros.

Roxy is being quiet. The story isn't quite about her. But she's trying to think what happened with Stella. Using her powers, she's going to ask a crow what's happening to Stella.

Chimera is doing a great job. No one knows that she is Stella. She just feels sorry for ditching Diaspro like that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hey I just wanted to say if you want a musical on the next chapter. Review if you want to!**

As Tecna predicted, it was going to rain. They were in the Frutti Music Bar.

"See I told you." Tecna said to Timmy.

"Yeah yeah, here's the secret code to the new video game." Timmy said

Tecna and Timmy made a bet. It was about whoever guesses if it's going to rain or not, Timmy has to give Tecna the secret code for the new video game if she wins. But if she didn't, then that means Timmy won't have to give her the secret code.

"I could have found it by myself, but a deal is a deal." Tecna said.

"You could have told me that earlier! I could have given you the password for your favorite video game."Timmy said.

"I already have that." Tecna said.

"Yeah yeah." Timmy said.

Then Tecna laughed.

Bloom and Sky we're in the crowd listening to Musa singing. Musa sang a beautiful song that everyone loved. Riven was in the crowd staying quiet. Musa looked at Riven then he smiled. Bloom and Sky we're pushing Riven in front of the crowd.

"Hey!" Riven shouted.

Then they laughed.

Roxy came out and she had drinks. She gave some to Riven, Sky, and Bloom. She went back inside for more drinks.

Flora and Helia we're sitting down. They we're sharing a drink together. Then they finished it.

"Did you finish it?" Flora asked.

"No, did you finish it?" Helia asked.

"I don't drink a lot." Flora said.

"I thought this was your favorite drink." Helia asked.

"I thought it was yours." Flora said.

Then Roxy came outside. She had brought an extra refill for them.

"Remember, there are always refills!" Roxy said.

Then she left.

Then they started drinking again.

Nabu and Layla we're looking at pictures that they took a while ago. There was a picture of everyone except for Stella wearing a cowboy hat and holding a huge corn. There was also another picture of Bloom and Flora eating ice-cream.

"I especially like this photo." Layla said.

It was a photo of Sky throwing a water ball at Nabu.

Nabu laughed.

Then Layla turned the next picture and it was Nabu wet and he was chasing Sky.

Then Nabu and Layla laughed.

"Stella are you okay?" Brandon asked.

"I'm okay." Stella replied.

"It's a wonderful night! Even though it's raining, you could still hang out with your friends!" Brandon said in a happy tone. Then he went near Stella and hugged her.

"Great! I feel so Urgh! I want to attack him. You know what; he isn't the man for me. I'm going to start attacking!" Chimera said in her mind. "But wait, I might fail for mother. And they're going to kick us out. Never mind forget about this!"

"Stella?" Brandon asked.

"Sorry Brandy, I was just thinking." Chimera said. "Brandy! What I'm I trying to do!" Chimera said in her mind.

"Stella is that even you?" Brandon asked.

"Yes yes go on." Stella said.

Brandon gave Stella a mysterious look.

"What?" Stella asked

Then Brandon walked away.

**With Stella**

Stella was in the cage. She was hoping that she wouldn't cut her hair like what the others did before. The question is, does Stella know how to turn back to normal?

**Quick Flashback**

_Then Roxy, Layla, Musa, Flora, and Bloom woke up. Stella was still sleeping. She was really tired. The Specialists we're at the other room._

_"Just try to transform. And you'll have your powers back." Tecna said._

_"Winx Believix!" Bloom shouted._

_All of them transformed._

_"I can't believe I'm back to normal!" Musa shouted._

_"You need your looks back. If you want too, you could change your hair style while changing." Tecna said._

_Musa used her powers and her hair had grown back. And her normal face was back to normal._

_"Musa! You're back to normal!" Flora shouted._

_"I can't believe it work!" Musa shouted. "I even feel so much powerful!" Musa shouted._

_Then Flora used her powers to make her look back to normal. Flora got her looks back and her hair. Then Layla tried. She had her own looks back too. They we're all amazed that they had their looks back. They even feel so much powerful._

_"Roxy try it!" Bloom suggested._

_Roxy had used her powers just like the others. Now all of them had look back to normal._

_"But we forgot to do something guys." Flora said._

_Stella woke up. She yawned._

**End of Quick Flashback**

Stella didn't know what to do. She should have listened to Tecna.

"I feel so stupid." Stella said in her mind. "I should have listened to Tecna. She knows what to do." Stella said.

Then Stella got up. She looked at the small window in the cage. It wasn't foggy. The sun had shine a little bit. Stella closed her eyes.

**With the Winx**

After it stopped raining for a while, Musa went outside. Then everything stopped.

"Hi Mom!" Musa said.

"Hi Musa." Musa's mom said.

"Mom I have to tell you something." Musa said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Mother, what are you trying to tell me? Whenever I go outside, you always appear. Are you trying to tell me something? If you are, please tell me. I need to know what you're trying to say." Musa said.

"Well Musa," Musa's mom said. "I've been trying to hide things from you. And now you want to know?" she asked.

"Yes mother, I've been thinking on what you we're hiding." Musa said.

"I was wondering, if you we're asking how do I do this!" she said with an impression.

Musa turned around. She saw Riven moving. Then her mother froze him again.

"Tell me how I could do that?" Musa asked.

"It's not part of your powers. But if you want to try it, you just gotta believe in yourself." Musa's mom said.

"But how?"

"You know how to do it. You just gotta tell the world what's from your heart."

Then her mom disappeared and everything went back to normal.

"Believe in yourself." Musa said.

Believe.

"Should I tell the others about this?" Musa asked.

"Just believe." someone said in a distance voice.

Then Musa went inside.

Tecna and Timmy we're sitting down in the couch. Timmy was on his pocket computer like always. Tecna was just staring at him. Then, Tecna finally said something.

"Timmy, I need to tell you something." Tecna said.

"Oh yeah, you forgot how to get new updates?" Timmy asked.

"No." Tecna replied.

Then Timmy looked at Tecna.

"Then what do you have to tell me?" Timmy asked.

"I think you spend more time with the pocket computer more than me. Think about it." Tecna said.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Timmy asked.

"If this makes you to do something, then I have to tell you this." Tecna said.

"Yeah?" Tecna asked.

"When I was captured, I was thinking about to _die._" Tecna said.

"Die?" Timmy asked.

Then everyone looked at them. The music stopped. Roxy's father stopped making the drinks. They just looked at them.

"I need to tell how I feel about you Timmy. Not everything we talk about has to be related to technology." Tecna said.

Tecna was being brave, a whole group of people staring at Tecna. She is brave.

Timmy took a second about thinking.

"Should I stop using technology? Is it going to affect me?" Timmy said in his mind.

Timmy grabbed Tecna's hand.

"I'm sorry. Tomorrow, I'm not going to do anything technology related." Timmy said.

Then Timmy removed his glasses and smiled.

"Good! I'll start making our schedule for tomorrow." Tecna said. "Now put your glasses on before you bump into something."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

On the next morning, Layla and Nabu we're awake. They looked like they we're really excited. Then Bloom went downstairs.

"Is there something exciting?" Bloom asked.

"Well, we're going to Andros to tell our parents we we're getting married soon and we want you guys to come!" Layla shouted.

Bloom cheered for them.

"That's awesome! When are we going?" Bloom asked.

"As soon everyone is ready." Nabu replied.

"Cool! I'll go wake everyone up." Bloom said.

"Okay." Nabu said.

Bloom went upstairs to Musa's and Riven's room.

"Musa! Riven! Wake up!" Bloom shouted.

Musa got up and rubbed her eyes. She checked the time and it was 8.

"Yeah?" Musa asked in a tired voice.

"Guess what?" Bloom asked.

Riven got up and he stretched.

"What?" Musa asked.

"We're going to Andros for Layla's and Nabu's wedding!" Bloom shouted.

"Yay!" Musa cheered. "When are we going?"

"As soon as everyone is ready." Bloom replied.

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed. At least I want to do something for once." Riven said.

"Riven don't be in that mood. Can you see that your best friend (_I don't know if that's Riven's best friend but I'll just say that.) _is getting married to one of your close friends?" Musa asked. "So be in the mood. And don't be something like that."

"Whatever." Riven said.

Then Riven got up and he grabbed the towel and he went to the bathroom.

"Don't be in a fight." Bloom said.

Then she left. Bloom went to Helia's and Flora's room.

"Wake up!" Bloom shouted.

Then no one got up.

"Wake up guys! Something exciting is happening!" Bloom shouted.

"What happened?" Flora shouted as she got up.

"Layla and Nabu are going to Andros to tell their parents that they're going to get married. We're inviting you!" Bloom said.

"Helia get up!" Flora said as she was pushing Helia.

"Yeah, I'll get ready soon." Helia said as he was covering himself with the blanket.

"There's so much to do for Layla! I have to invite the guests, get the flowers," Flora said. But Bloom stopped her.

"Flora, you do know that her parents will organize that. I think." Bloom said.

"I was just excited! She's like my best-friend and I want to at least help." Flora said.

"Layla will make you do something important. At least we'll all do something." Bloom said.

Then Bloom walked away. She went to Roxy's room.

"Roxy!" Bloom shouted.

"Wake me up later…" Roxy said in a tired voice.

"It's important!" Bloom shouted.

"Tell me later I need rest still." Roxy said.

"Come on Roxy!" Bloom said.

Then Roxy ignored Bloom.

"Artu!" Bloom whispered. "Go wake up Roxy."

Then Artu licked his nose and ran to Roxy. He licked her face.

"Okay okay I'll get up!" Roxy shouted as she got up.

Bloom laughed.

"We're going to Andros to go visit Layla's and Nabu's parents. Get ready and go downstairs when you're done." Bloom said.

Then Bloom went to wake up the others. After a while, everyone got ready, except for Brandon and Stella. They heard shouting. Then they ran upstairs. Sky opened the door.

"What happened?" Timmy asked.

"Get lost!" Stella shouted.

"No one says that to Timmy! Winx Believix!" Tecna shouted.

Then Tecna transformed. Then Tecna captured Stella in a cage.

"Tecna stop!" Bloom shouted.

"No! That's not Stella!" Brandon shouted.

"What?" they all shouted.

"Tecna, use your powers to see if it is Stella." Brandon said.

"Sure thing." Tecna said.

Then Tecna used her powers and it was Chimera.

"Chimera?" Everyone shouted.

"It was me all along. Stella is lost. She left." Chimera said. Then she disappeared.

"We need to go find Stella!" Brandon shouted.

"Brandon, not now, we have to tell our parents first." Nabu said.

"But-"Brandon said.

"They're right. We'll go straight ahead to find her." Sky said.

Brandon took a deep breath then he exhaled. Then they went outside and they teleported with Tecna's Zoomix to go to Andros.

"Thanks Tecna." Layla said.

"Layla, I'll go find my parents. They live somewhere far away in Andros." Nabu said.

"But can we just go together?" Layla asked.

"Too risky." Nabu said. Then he left.

"It's okay Layla." Flora said.

"Let's do it quick then. Finding Stella is important to Brandon." Layla said.

Then they went inside the palace.

"Princess Layla, it's a surprise to see you here." one of the guards said.

"I'm here to see my parents." Layla said.

"They're right inside." he replied. Then he bowed.

Then they went inside.

"Mother, Father!" Layla shouted. Then it echoed.

"Is it always like this?"Flora asked.

"Always." Layla replied.

"Layla!" Queen Niobe shouted. (Layla's mother) "What brings you here?"

"Nabu and I are getting married!" Layla shouted.

They we're screaming like little girls.

"What's with all the excitement?" King Teredor shouted. (Layla's father)

"Did you hear what happened?" Layla shouted. "Nabu and I are getting married!"

Then King Teredor shouted.

"When is the wedding?" he asked.

"In the next 2 days. We we're going to celebrate it here in Andros." Layla said.

"2 days is all what we need! We will make it the biggest event in Andros!" King Teredor said.

Then she hugged their parents.

"Well, I'll jam it up for the wedding!" Musa shouted.

"I'll decorate everything!" Flora shouted.

"Who needs technology?" Tecna asked. "No technology for me!"

Timmy had forgotten about the bet. So he agreed with Tecna.

"I'll do whatever Tecna needs to do." Timmy said.

Then it became silent. Stella would have helped but she was gone.

"Well then, I need your help for the wedding!" Queen Diobe said. "Come with me."

Then everyone followed her.

"Layla, isn't their one more friend with you girls?" King Teredor asked.

"She's gone. We're going to find her after we leave." Layla replied.

"That's sad. You know what, I'll help you guys find her." King Teredor said.

"You really would?" Layla asked.

"Yes, I think she's that one who is really hyper. I'm I right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's her." Layla replied.

"Well," King Teredor said, "we'll find her when one of your friends wants to come."

Then they followed where the Winx are. Then the Specialists went to them.

"This isn't fun. Can we at least do something?" Riven asked.

"Yeah, you could help us find Stella." Layla said.

"I'm in." Riven said. "Musa I'll be back until we find Stella okay?" Riven said.

"G-Go ahead." Musa said. "I'll be waiting."

"I'll come for sure." Brandon said. "I'll do anything to find Stella."

"Are all of you gentlemen in?" King Teredor said.

"Yeah!" Sky shouted. "I haven't been on a mission since days."

Then the Specialists ran out of the palace.

"They seem so hyper." Queen Niobe said.

"That's what they live for." Flora said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Hey guys. I'm going to put the 2 days before the wedding in this chapter. It's going to be a little bit longer than the other chapters. Sorry for not updating soon.**

When they we're going to the ship, Layla stopped.

"What's the problem Layla?" King Teredor asked.

"I think we should just go with the wedding." Layla said.

Brandon froze.

"What?" he asked.

"I think me being married is more important than finding Stella. No offense Brandon." Layla said in a sad voice.

"Well, I think its okay. The wedding is probably more important to you then finding Stella." Brandon said.

"Thanks Brandon." Layla said.

Then they hugged.

Then Nabu shouted.

"Nabu! It's so good to see you once again." King Teredor said.

"I'm also glad to see you again too your majesty." Nabu said. Then he bowed.

"No necessary to bow." he said.

"Nabu it didn't took you that long to tell your parents." Layla said.

"Well, I didn't want to spend less time with my future wife." Nabu said.

Then they kissed.

"Well then, what did you tell your parents?" King Teredor asked.

"Well-" Nabu said but someone stopped them.

"Are we going to go somewhere or what?" Sky asked.

"Well, you could swim with the mermaids." Layla said.

"Swimming! I'm in!" Sky said.

Then Sky and Riven took off their shirts and jumped into the water.

"There's no way I'm going to in cold water." Timmy said.

"Who said it was cold? Did you even go in?" Riven asked. "Helia you better get in!"

"Alright, alright I'll go in." Helia said.

Then he took off his shirt and did a jump into the water.

"Wait for me too!" Brandon shouted.

Then Brandon did a mega jump into the water. Water was splashing on everyone.

"Come on Timmy! It isn't cold at all!" Helia shouted.

"I'm fine." Timmy replied.

Then someone had pushed him into the water.

"Who did that?" Timmy asked while he got out from the water.

Layla giggled.

"If no one doesn't have an explanation for this, I'm so going to…" Timmy said.

"What are you going to do?" Riven asked.

Timmy didn't have an answer.

"I'm going to… ummm…" Timmy said.

Then Brandon and Sky grabbed his legs. Then Timmy fell in the water. And his glasses landed in the water.

"My glasses! Where are they?" Timmy asked.

**With the Winx**

"What are the Specialists and Layla doing?" Bloom asked.

"I bet their just fooling around or something." Musa said.

"They always like to play around. Just like little boys." Flora said as she was carrying the box. "Queen Niobe, where do I put this?"

"Put it by the window." She said as she was sweeping the floor.

"You do know, other people could to this." Tecna said.

"But this way is more fun!" Bloom shouted.

"Yeah, I want to use some technology right now!" Tecna shouted.

"Come on Tecna." Bloom said. "It's a day where we could have some fun!"

"Fine, I'll at least do something." Tecna said. "What can I do?"

"Ask Layla what kind of dress what she wants. Do me a favor please and call her here." Queen Niobe asked.

"Yes your majesty." Tecna said. Then she walked outside.

Tecna went out of the palace and she saw the boys swimming. She giggled.

"Layla," Tecna said, "we need you for picking the wedding dress."

"Umm, okay. Does Nabu need to come?" Layla asked.

"Well, I think he might need to come because he might be needed in the future." Tecna said.

"I'll be coming with them." King Teredor said.

The boys we're too busy swimming that they didn't even notice Tecna.

"Yes your majesty." Tecna said.

"Okay. Come on Nabu." Layla said while he was holding hands.

"Are you coming Tecna?" Layla asked.

"Okay, I'm coming."Tecna said.

Then they went inside the palace

**With Stella**

Stella was in pain. She was coughing. She had not eaten for days. The only thing she wants to do is go back where the others are. But she was wondering, what happened in Solaria?

**In Solaria**

In Solaria, it was a huge mess. There was fire everywhere. Where's King Radius? He was in the dungeon. He was with the other important people in the palace.

"Oh Stella," King Radius said in his mind, "Where are you?"

The guards we're under a spell that Countess Cassandra has made. The faith of Solaria is now in the hands of the Winx. Stella was trap, Solaria in destroyed, what else does the Winx doesn't know about?

**With the Winx**

Bloom was tired from everything. She took a rest outside of Andros. She was thinking about Stella.

"I have no choice but to forget about Stella. She is now gone."Bloom said.

"Don't think of that!" someone said.

"Who said that?" Bloom said as she turned around.

But it was no one.

"I have to tell everyone this, but I won't." Bloom said. "Winx Zoomix!"

Where did Bloom go? She went where Stella is. She is going to save Stella. She wants this day to be perfect.

After sunset, everyone went inside Andros for a dinner.

"Have you seen Bloom?" Sky asked.

"No, did anyone else do?" Musa asked.

"Great, now Bloom is gone? What is she trying to do? Get all the attention?" Layla asked.

"No, don't say that. It doesn't matter if everything isn't about us. It only matters if we're together." Nabu said.

"But Stella and Bloom is both gone. What are they trying to do? Get all the attention?" Layla asked.

"Layla, don't be like that." Queen Niobe said. "Now take a seat and we'll eat and deal with this later."

"I think she's right. Your wedding will be coming soon. So just get a little bit of relax time and you'll be fine." King Teredor said. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine." Flora said.

"Okay, bring the special!" King Teredor said as he clapped his hands.

Then a bunch of delicious food came. Then they ate.

**With Bloom**

Bloom was in front of Stella's cage. She saw Stella sleeping..

"Stella! Wake up!" Bloom shouted.

Tears came down from her face. She thought that Stella was gone.

"I'll bring you where the others are! Don't worry, you'll be safe!" Bloom shouted.

Then Bloom putted a spell on Stella that would make Stella safe from anything else. It would only last for a day so she'll be safe for a while.

"Don't worry. I got everything under control. "Bloom said. "Winx Zoomix!"

Then they disappeared.

**With the Winx**

After they we're done eating, it came dark. The water was glowing because of the bright moon. It made Andros even more beautiful. Then everyone went to their room and they slept. They wanted rest for tomorrow, the day before the wedding. They would need all of their energy for tomorrow. Then they heard a strange sound.

"Did you hear that?" Musa said while she was running through the castle.

"Yeah, I did. I think the others did too." Riven said.

"I wonder what that could be." Musa said.

Then they stopped by Flora's and Helia's room.

"Come on. We need to check what that is." Flora said.

Then Tecna and Timmy came.

"What did you think that is?" Timmy asked.

"I think it's just some intruder."Tecna said while she was running faster.

The others came along. They we're hiding behind the entrance of the palace. They we're just listening to the silence.

"Come on get up! We don't want to wait." someone said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah I know! I just want to surprise them!" the other one shouted back.

It was completely dark.

"It's too dark! Can I make it _shine _a little bit?" Stella asked.

"_Shine?_ Could it really be?" Brandon said in his mind.

"No Stella! We don't want the others to be disturbed!" someone shouted.

"_Stella?_" Brandon said in his mind.

Brandon ran outside and he saw Stella on the floor and Bloom standing behind her.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted.

He ran to Stella and hugged her.

Then the others went outside too.

"Bloom your back!" Sky shouted.

"Yeah, I just went to find Stella. Sorry for not telling you soon." Bloom said.

"Stella, what happened to you?" Brandon asked.

"Well," Stella said as she was standing up, "I decided to run away, then I saw those little witches, and they drained my powers, and Bloom helped me turned back to normal, and that's pretty much." Stella said.

Then Brandon hugged Stella tight.

"Okay that's enough! I need some rest!" Stella shouted.

Then Stella ran into the castle and saw a servant getting up from his pajamas.

"Excuse me, which one is my room?" Stella asked.

"Who are you sharing with?" he asked.

"Brandon. Squire Brandon." Stella replied.

"Squire Brandon?" he asked, "It's just the room right over there." he pointed.

"Thanks!" Stella said while she was running.

"Okay guys, I need to get some rest too. See you tomorrow." Brandon said.

Then Brandon went after her.

"Well, tomorrow might be one of the busy days ever. So we need to get all the rest we need." Bloom said.

"She's right." Sky agreed.

"And I need to get ready for something special." Musa said. "Right, Flora?"

"Mhmm." Flora said.

Then the others went inside except for Layla and Nabu.

"I'll be waiting for the other day Layla. I hope we'll be safe. I ordered enough soldiers." Nabu said.

"That's great Nabu." Layla said. "Now let's get some rest."

Layla grabbed his arm and they went inside.

**With the Evil Group**

"Uh! Those annoying pixies and Specialists are annoying me!" Icy shouted.

"When will we attack?" Gantlos asked.

"On the day of the wedding." Ogron replied.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Chimera asked.

"We are going to combine our powers and make the most powerful weapon." Lord Darkar said.

"A weapon?" Darcy said. "Sounds interesting."

"And we will combine ourselves to make the most powerful villain." Valtor said. "Anyone brave to fight?"

"I'm in. Just one thing, I heard that there will be millions of guards protecting the palace." Stormy said.

"No problem, our powers are strong enough." Ogron said.

"I can't wait to attack!" Icy shouted. "I just want to crush them."

"We will soon. We will."

**With the Winx**

On the next morning, Queen Niobe was in her room looking for a perfect wedding dress. Layla had woke up early so she went to her mother.

"Mother, what are you looking at?" Layla asked.

"I'm looking for a perfect wedding dress." Queen Niobe replied.

"Mother, I'll just get a simple dress." Layla replied.

"Simple? No, it will be the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my life." Queen Niobe replied.

"What about this one?" Layla said while pointing at the picture.

"That one?" Queen Niobe asked. "It seems too simple."

"No I think it would look just fine on me." Layla replied.

"Did anyone say dresses?" Stella shouted. "I got a perfect one!"

Then Stella used her magic and she got Layla wearing a beautiful dress.

_I have it on my profile but it seems too ugly because I couldn't find a better one. And if you're wondering what happened to the other ones, I deleted it because they didn't seem that much important._

"Stella! It looks wonderful!" Layla said while she was twirling around.

"I'm not quite done yet." Stella said.

"It doesn't matter! This is what I'm going to wear!" Layla replied.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked.

Layla nodded.

"Okay, I'll design the church, the food, and the flower bouquet." Stella said.

"Stella, we already got that covered." Queen Niobe said.

"Aww come on!" Stella said.

"You can just design the clothes, if you want too."

"Okay! I just want to help with something." Stella said.

Then after a day of hard work, everyone was done. Then the next thing that had to come is the wedding. Tomorrow will be the most important day of Layla's and Nabu's life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Okay guys, I just wanted to say this might be the most SUPRISING chapter ever. Do not hate me just because you don't like the surprise. There are more surprises coming. Story will end soon, but not now.**

They we're in the palace. It was a huge place. Nabu was waiting for Layla to come.

_Here's the outfits of everyone :D Some of them might be similar. I didn't post it because I didn't want to much stuff on my profile._

_**Bloom:**__ A long blue dress with pink straps that touched the floor with pink hearts on the sides with a pink headband._

_**Stella: **__A long orange dress with green straps that tied her waist with an orange star on her waist with a silver tiara. _

_**Flora:**__ A long pink dress that had a dark pink belt with a light pink shamrock on the belt with a silver necklace and a green headband._

_**Musa: **__A long red dress with purple Chinese patterns on the dress that had a purple belt on her waist with a music shape necklace. _

_**Tecna:**__ A long light purple dress with a green belt and green straps that touched the floor. _

_**Roxy: **__A short green dress that had yellow dots on the bottom of the dress. She had a tiara with a yellow gem inside of it. She had yellow high heels._

The Specialists we're sitting on the other side. As a tradition, (Not really a tradition I just wanted to put that lol.) women could not sit with men unless their married to them. Even though if they we're dating, you could not sit with them. The boys we're wearing the same thing but different tie colors.

"We are here today for the marriage of Princess Layla of Andros and Sir Nabu of Andros." said the man. "As a present, Musa of Melody will sing a song just for them."

Musa got on the stage and grabbed the microphone. There was already someone playing the piano for her. (I'm just going to put Musa singing "Marry you" by Bruno Mars. I prefer you should listen to it before you read this story.) The man started playing the piano.

"It's a beautiful night," Musa singed, "we're looking for something dumb to do."

The others we're smiling .They haven't heard Musa singing a special musical piece in a while.

"Hey Baby, I think I wanna marry you." Musa singed.

Then the flower girls came. It was Flora's little sister. Flora was surprised that she didn't know she would have come. But she smiled at Miele and looked forward.

"Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard," Musa said.

Then someone else came. It was Layla's cousin.

"We can go, whoa, whoa." Musa singed, "No one will no whoa, Oh come on, girl."

Then another relative of Layla came.

"'Cause it's a beautiful night,"

Then the boy with the ring came.

"We're looking for something to do. Hey Baby, I think I wanna marry you."

"Is it the looks in your eyes?"

"Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you."

Then Layla came. She was beautiful in that dress.

Then some of the children giggled and went behind Layla and threw flowers on the floor.

"Just say I do ooh, ooh, ooh,"

Layla and her father we're walking slowly.

"Just say I do ooh, ooh, ooh,"

"Tell me right now baby. Tell me right now baby, baby."

Then Layla went up and her father sat down with Queen Niobe.

"And that was a song singed by Musa." the man said.

Then everyone clapped for Musa. Then she went back to her seat.

"You we're really amazing Musa!" Tecna shouted.

"Thanks! I love that song so I decided to sing it for Layla." Musa said.

Then they looked forward.

"We are here today for an important event of Andros history. Princess Layla will be the Queen of Andros after she accepts this she will become Queen Layla of Andros." the man said.

Layla gulped.

"And if Sir Nabu accepts, he will become King Nabu of Andros." the man said.

_After a while,_

The man was still talking and the others we're almost about to sleep. But they tried to stay awake for Layla.

"How long is this going to take?" Stella whispered to Bloom.

"I don't know. Maybe it's going to end soon." Bloom whispered back.

Stella yawned.

"As a tradition, friends of Princess Layla and Sir Nabu will give a present." the man said.

"A present?" Sky said in his mind.

"Either a speech, or something that you have brought." the man said. "Who would like to go first?"

"I will." Flora said. Then she got up. She went in the middle of the palace.

"Layla, I will give you the gift of flowers." Flora said.

Then Flora floated and she made flowers rain everywhere. Everyone looked up and gasped.

"And I will give you the gift of music." Musa said.

Then Musa went where Flora is she did the same thing what Flora did. But it was music. Beautiful music went everywhere. Then Stella did her turn, then Tecna, Bloom, and Roxy.

"Is that it?" the man asked.

The Specialists wanted to do a speech to Nabu but they we're too shy to do it.

"Okay, moving on." the man said.

The Specialists felt a little bit embarrassed.

Then more minutes passed. It was almost time, the others paid attention.

"With my love and all, (_sorry I don't really know how people say when they put the ring in the marriage._) I will love Layla forever until eternity." Nabu said. Then Nabu putted the ring on Layla's finger.

Layla said the same thing and she putted the ring and Nabu.

"Sir Nabu of Andros, would you take Layla as your wife and you will love her forever and ever?" the man asked.

"Yes." Nabu said.

"And Princess Layla, would you take Nabu as your husband and love him forever and ever?" he asked again.

"Yes." Layla replied.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Flora saw something heading straight to Layla and Flora blocked the way.

"Stop!" Flora shouted.

Then an arrow went through Flora's body. Flora lay on the floor. She had blood from her stomach.

"FLORA!" Layla shouted.

Everyone gasped. Layla and Helia ran to Flora.

"FLORA! WHO DID THIS?" Helia shouted.

The others came to Flora. Tears came from everyone's eyes.

"Guys, I will be with you." Flora whispered.

Then she closed her eyes.

"FLORA!" Layla shouted.

Then everyone heard a strange laugh.

The guards took Flora's body on a bed with wheels and took her away.

Is _Flora _dead?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Flora was in a bus. Miele tried to ran after her, but the bus was too fast. The others we're standing in front of the palace watching the bus go away.

"I should have said something important to Flora before she left." Helia said in his mind.

"Who would do such a thing to Flora?" Queen Niobe asked.

"Someone who hates us. The Trix! The Wizards of the Black Circle! Lord Darkar! Valtor! Countess Cassandra and Chimera! And Diaspro!" Bloom shouted.

"I knew it was them!" Tecna shouted.

Layla and Nabu ran outside.

"You missed it. But it's okay." Nabu said.

"We're married now!" Layla shouted.

"That's great!" Tecna said. "Now, we're going to do the last thing and maybe this will be over."

"_Last thing?_" Bloom asked.

"She's right, the thing we have to do now is," Musa said, "Save Flora and defeat them."

"But how can we defeat them? They're strong enough!" Bloom shouted.

"There's more stuff. I have a feeling something happened in Solaria." Stella said.

Bloom looked up to the sky.

"And I want to know what happened to Domino." Bloom said.

"Is Flora going to be okay?" Miele asked.

"She'll be back." Helia said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"She will." Helia replied while hugging her.

"How can you guys find your final transformation?" Sky asked while walking out of the palace.

"We need to ask Ms. Faragonda." Tecna replied.

"Or we have a place where you can find information." King Teredor said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys, my father loves reading _(not really)_ and he made a library. We could go there and check it out." Layla said.

"Good! I need to find where I can beat Chimera and Cassandra!" Stella shouted.

"Follow me please." King Teredor said.

Then they ran into the library. It was huge.

"I'm going to find the book. Anyone want to come?" Layla asked.

"I'll go!" Bloom said.

"Count on me." Timmy said.

Then Timmy, Bloom, Sky, Tecna, Nabu, Layla, and King Teredor followed Layla. The others we're looking around.

Helia was finding a book where how to make Flora be alive.

"Now where is that book?" Helia asked.

Helia heard footsteps. He turned around. He saw a girl with a white dress just went away.

"What was that?" Helia asked.

Then he went back finding the book. He saw a glow. Then he followed it.

"So maybe this might be the book." Helia said to himself.

He grabbed the book and looked at the cover.

"The Book of Life and Death." Helia said to himself. He started reading the first page.

"The Book of Life and Death is a book about how to make something back to life. This book may remind you things that you have. It knows everything about Life and Death." Helia said to himself.

Then he turned the page.

Musa was walking around in the music section. She was looking for some interesting music book. Then she saw a glow and followed it just like what Helia did.

"Hmm," Musa said, "I'm just going to find a book that I won't be too obsessed with." Musa said.

Then Musa got the book and saw the cover.

"The Book of Music." Musa said.

Then she turned the pages and started reading.

"The Book of Music is about music. It is a magical book and you must be careful with this book. If this book has been destroyed or lost, music will attack you." Musa said. "Hmm, this maybe is interesting. Let me just take a while to read this." Then Musa sat down and started reading.

Stella was lost. She was finding Brandon or Bloom, or maybe someone that found her.

"Guys where are you?" Stella asked.

She scratched her head.

"Well, there's nothing to do but find a book." Stella said to herself.

Stella walked around to find some book. She saw Brandon running.

"Brandon I saw you!" Stella shouted. Then she ran to Brandon.

"Stella, no shouting!" Bloom whispered.

"Sorry!" she said.

Then Stella followed Brandon.

Helia was reading the book he saw a glow in the book that said, "Have you used the Gift of Darkness?"

"That gift that Flora was talking about?" Helia asked himself.

**Flashback**

**This takes place before the story. It's not in the show.**

_Helia and Flora we're walking together in the streets of Gardenia._

"_Hey, I had to tell you something Helia." Flora said._

"_What is it Flora?" Helia asked._

"_We got our three gifts, and we finally got our last one. It was the most important one." Flora said._

"_Well, what is it about?" Helia asked._

"_It's called the "Gift of Darkness." If someone died, and when you used it, it could make you be back alive."_

"_Oh, that seems really important. Who controls the power of it?" _

"_Anyone from the Winx. But, be careful, it can only work once, and if you wasted it, that's it."_

**End of Flashback**

"That's it! I could tell anyone to use it!" Helia shouted.

"Helia calm down!" Musa whispered.

"Sorry." Helia whispered back.

"What happened?"

"I remembered a moment about Flora telling me something about the Gift of Darkness!"

"Oh that? I forgot about that! I thought we couldn't even use it anymore. We could use it on Flora, and she could be back alive!"

"Yeah! We need to tell the others about this."

"Okay!"

Then Helia and Musa ran to the others. They we're reading the book that they we're looking for.

"What's with all the shouting Helia?" Riven asked.

"I know how we could make Flora back alive!" Helia said.

"How?" Sky asked.

"The Gift of Darkness!"

"I forgot about that! We need to go straight to find Flora! And where is Flora King Teredor?" Bloom asked.

"She's in the town hospital. We need to go straight to find her." He replied.

"Okay, let's go!" Layla shouted.

Then Bloom got the book and she kept it. They went outside and went on the royal car. (_I forgot what people use when they go somewhere in palaces_) They went to the town and find the hospital.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

They finally arrived at the hospital. Helia ran quickly inside and saw the lady in the counter.

"Where is Flora, the girl who died in the marriage?" Helia asked.

"Flora? She is in Room 32 in the second floor. Bu-" she replied.

But Helia ran interrupted her.

"Thank you!" Helia shouted and went to the elevator.

"This is taking long!" Helia shouted.

Then he took the stairs instead.

"Where's Helia?" Nabu asked while the others went inside.

"Maybe he's going inside. We should go to Flora too." Layla suggested.

Then King Teredor went to the counter and asked her where's Flora's room.

"Where is Flora?" he asked.

"She's in Room 32 in second floor. But she's doing something important but that young man just ran away. He might disturb them." the lady said.

"Okay, we'll take care of him."King Teredor replied.

Then all of them went to the elevator. Luckily, no one was inside the elevator so all 14 of them went inside the elevator to Flora's room.

Helia was still going on the stairs. He was exhausted. But he won't stop until he goes to Flora's room.

"Flora! Where ever you are, I'll be with you!" Helia shouted.

Then he started going up the stairs.

**With Flora**

"Are we ready?" the doctor asked.

"Sir, this is just a suggestion, but should her friends should see her before we start it?" a helper asked.

"Good idea, I'll be waiting outside in my office. Watch her for me." the doctor asked.

Then the helper nodded and the doctor left. The helped placed a blanket on Flora's whole body.

Then King Teredor, the Winx, and the Specialists came.

Layla ran into the room.

"Flora…" Layla said.

Then tears went down her face.

"I think we should do it now." Nabu suggested.

Layla looked at everyone and nodded. Then Layla got the Gift of Darkness and she was about to use it, but someone came.

"Why hello there." Ogron said.

"Layla! Hide it!" Sky shouted.

Then she hid the Gift of Darkness. Then all of them transformed.

"Winx Belevix!" Bloom shouted.

Then they transformed.

"What do you want?" Stella asked while flying up to the air.

"We want revenge!" Chimera shouted.

"Layla! Make sure he's safe!" Bloom shouted.

Then Layla nodded and took the helper away.

"This is not over!" Lord Darkar shouted.

Then Lord Darkar flew where Layla is and attacked him.

"Get away!" Layla shouted. Then she made a Morphix Barrier.

"Bloom! The book!" King Teredor shouted.

Then Icy used one of her attacks on King Teredor and he fainted.

"Father!" Layla shouted.

"I'll be okay Layla." He said in a light voice.

Then he fainted.

"Father!" Layla shouted. "That's it! I'm going to do what I need to do!"

"Well, what is one little fairy going to do?" Icy asked.

"Bloom! Tell me what I have to do!" Layla shouted.

Bloom flipped the pages and she was looking for the next transformation.

"Spiritix!" Bloom shouted.

(_Even though it sounds funny, I couldn't find a better transformation name)_

"You have to…" Bloom said but she was cut off by Valtor because he destroyed the book.

Then he was about to attack Flora, but someone stopped him.

"Helia!" everyone shouted.

"Take care of Flora, I'll take care with him!" Helia said.

Everyone nodded and the Specialists helped Helia fight. The Winx we're about to use the "Gift of Darkness," but a villain was there.

"Cassandra, what do you want?" Stella asked. "And how did you escape from the Specialists?"

"I possessed the power of controlling minds and making clones." She said, "And now I'm going to possessed you!"

"Stella!" Bloom shouted.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of her! Trust me!" Stella shouted.

Bloom nodded and they we're going outside of the room with Flora.

"I'll get you Stella!" Countess Cassandra shouted. Then she used her powers and she made Stella turn around. Then Countess Cassandra used a power ball and it was about to hit Stella but it hit someone else.

"Brandon!" Stella shouted.

She bended down near Brandon and touched his face. Brandon touched her face.

"Stella, I love you." Brandon said. Then he fainted.

Stella stood up. Her tears went down Brandon's face.

"Cassandra, this is what you will get!" Stella shouted.

Then she and Cassandra started the real fight.

Layla was still fighting Icy. She didn't come with the others because her dad is important.

"Icy, this is what you're going to get for doing this!" Layla shouted.

"Come on, I already heard you talking." Icy said.

"Layla, I got this!" Nabu shouted.

"Bu-" Layla was cut off by Nabu.

"Go!" Nabu shouted.

Then she nodded and goes where Stella is.

"I'm not afraid! Attack!" Nabu shouted.

Icy smiled.

"Are you sure you're not afraid to battle a strong person like me?" Icy asked.

"Who says your strong?" Nabu asked.

Icy groaned and gave Nabu a nasty look.

**With the Winx**

They we're running with Flora while she was in the bed with wheels. Then someone came.

"Diaspro?" Bloom said.

"Yeah that's right Bloom. Remember me?" Diaspro asked.

"How can I not forget some girl like you?" Bloom asked in a fancy voice.

"Trying to act like me huh? Well, I can act better then you!" Diaspro shouted. "Diaspro!"

Then she transformed.

"Girls, I got this. Go!" Bloom shouted.

The girls didn't want to waste time so they continued running.

"This isn't the final battle!" Diaspro shouted.

"Are you too scared to battle with me?" Bloom asked.

"No! I just want my revenge on you!" Diaspro shouted.

Then Diaspro used her gem power and it was about to hit Bloom, but it hit Sky. Right through his chest.

"Sky!" Diaspro shouted.

Bloom looked at Sky. He was in the ground. Bloom ran into him.

"Sky…" Bloom said.

"Bloom, this is what I have to do. Protect you." Sky said.

"And we can't be together?" Bloom asked.

Then tears went down in both of their faces.

"Look what you did!" Diaspro shouted.

"Me? You did it!" Bloom shouted.

"Without you, he wouldn't even die!" Diaspro shouted.

"It's your fault!" Bloom shouted.

_Thanks for reading the story! I just have to say please check out my new story called "Winx Club: The Musical" it's mainly about Stella and Brandon, but it's also about the others. Please check it out!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Important Chapter**

**This is one of the MOST important chapters in this story. Why? Read to find out.**

**With Tecna and Timmy**

Tecna was battling the Wizards of the Black Circle by herself. The others we're too busy fighting the others. Timmy wanted to help Tecna so he went to Tecna and got his laser gun.

"Tecna, I'll help you!" Timmy shouted while aiming his laser gun at Duman.

"No Timmy, it's too dangerous!" Tecna shouted while attacking Ogron.

"Do you thinks your boyfriend, cannot help you?" Ogron asked.

"No! He might just get hurt!" Tecna shouted while hitting him.

He dogged it.

"Are you telling the truth or are you lying?" Ogron asked.

"No!" Tecna shouted. Then she used her strongest attack on him.

"Tecna watch out!" Timmy shouted.

Tecna turned around and she saw a blast going forwards her. She dogged it and it hits Timmy.

"Timmy!" Tecna shouted.

Then Timmy went to him and she touched his face.

"What kind of fool am I? I-I…" Tecna said.

"Killed him." Duman continued.

Then they laughed and disappeared to battle one of the other girls.

"Timmy…" Tecna said.

"Tecna! We have no time! Come here!" Bloom shouted.

Then Tecna went to Bloom.

"Winx!" Bloom shouted.

Then everyone from the Winx came. The rivals we're getting closer but, Bloom said something quick.

"I know how to get our last transformation!" Bloom said quickly.

"How?" Layla asked.

"Hold my hands." Bloom said.

They looked at Bloom quickly, and then they hold hands with each other.

"What are we going to do?" Stella asked.

"Bring all your energy." Bloom said.

Then all of the rivals we're ready to attack. They we're in front of the Winx.

"What about Flora?" Layla asked.

"Gift of Darkness!" Bloom shouted.

"Bloom no!" Helia shouted.

Then the Gift of Darkness appeared. Bloom used it quickly on Flora before the others could catch it. Flora started floating and they saw the whole in her body (not that big). They all gasped. Then a dark purple glow was surrounding Flora's body.

Then,

**With the others**

Riven and Nabu was defeated by the Darcy and Lord Darkar. Where were the others?

"Where am I?" Riven asked.

He got up and he saw the others.

"What are we doing here?" Riven asked.

"We're trap here." King Teredor replied.

"Great, now what are we going to do here?" Riven asked.

"We're going to be trap here until the girls successfully defeated them." Timmy said.

"Come on girls, you could do it." Brandon said in his mind.

"Can they actually defeat them?" Riven asked.

"I bet they could." Nabu replied.

**With the others**

"Flora your alive!" Helia shouted.

Then Helia ran to Flora but Icy used his attack on him.

"Helia!" Flora shouted.

"Flora, join us!" Bloom said.

Flora nodded and went to them.

"Copy what I say." Bloom said.

"I, Princess Bloom of Domino (Sparks), the keeper (Fairy) of the Dragon Flame, will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who sacrificed for us." Bloom said.

"I, Princess Stella of Solaria, the fairy of the Sun and the Moon (Shining Stars), will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who sacrificed for us." Stella said.

"I, Flora of Linphea, the fairy of Nature (Flowers, Earth Magic,) will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who sacrificed for us." Flora said.

"I, Musa of Melody, the fairy of Music (Sound Waves), will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who sacrificed for us." Musa said.

"I, Princess Tecna of Zenith, the fairy of Technology, will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who sacrificed for us." Tecna said.

"I, Princess Layla (Aisha) of Andros, the fairy of Morphix (Water), will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who sacrificed for us." Layla said.

"I, Princess Roxy of Tir Nan Og (Maybe Princess of Fairies), will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who sacrificed for us." Roxy said.

"Well, I, Icy of Ice, will defeat you!" Icy shouted.

Then everyone headed to them but too much bright light came.

Everyone used their spells.

First, type of animal spirits, like cheetahs, elephants, lions, birds, and many more came. They made sounds that they make and they attacked the rivals.

Then a huge wave of Morphix and water that combined together, and then it hits them.

Later on, huge technology waves came and it hits everyone.

After that, sound waves that had an annoying random melody in it went to everyone ears.

Next, flowers went everywhere then it exploded, and it was poison.

Finally, lights went everywhere and it hurts their eyes. It also made their skin to burn.

And the thing you we're waiting for, a huge dragon was flying and it hit everyone from fire from it's mouth.

The Winx fainted.

"We'll be back!" Valtor shouted.

Then they all left. But the others came back alive. Daphne came. She is _alive._

"Bloom!" Sky shouted.

Sky embraces Bloom. Bloom is dead.

"Stella! Please! Stay with me!" Brandon shouted.

Brandon kissed Stella on her lips, and touched her face, but she is also dead.

"Flora! No! I thought they got you back to normal!" Helia shouted.

"Flora!" Miele shouted.

Then Helia kissed Flora too, but nothing happened.

"Musa!" Riven shouted. "Whoever did this, I'll kill them!" Riven said in an angry voice.

"Oh Tecna, what happened to you? I should have listened to you before. It's my entire fault why this happened." Timmy said.

Then Timmy embraced Tecna.

"No! My baby girl." King Teredor said.

"And we just got married. It's all…" Nabu said. But he was too sad to continue on.

"So this is Roxy?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne? How did you get here?" Sky asked.

"They used all their power to bring everyone back alive who sacrificed themselves to them." Daphne said. "Now it's time for the others to see what happened to them."

Then Daphne used her magic and she made everyone who they all love, come.

"Bloom!" Mike shouted.

"Oh no, what happened to them?" Vanessa asked.

"My baby girl!" King Radius shouted.

"Stella, I shouldn't have left you guys." Queen Luna said.

"Flora, I'll miss you." Miele said.

"Musa, what happened?" Hoboe asked. (Musa's father.)

"Oh my, Musa." Matlin said. (Musa's Mother.)

"Tecna.. I'll promise I'll get revenge!" Timmy shouted. "And I'm not a coward!"

"Layla! No!" Queen Niobe said.

"Roxy! What happened to you?" Morgana shouted.

"She is gone." Klaus said.

_Is the Winx forever gone?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**With the Evil Group**

"We have finally defeated them. But we are severely hurt."Valtor said.

"Yeah, I can't even move." Stormy said.

"Those little pixies! I wan-ahh." Darcy said. When she said "ahh," she got hurt in her arm when she was about to move.

Then Mirta came. Mirta was trapped in the cage for over a week. Luckily, she was feed 2 times a day by one of the people. She was holding a bucket of warm towels.

"Give me a towel. NOW!" Ogron shouted.

Then Mirta quickly walked to Ogron and she placed a towel on his forehead. Then Mirta putted the bucket in the middle of the place and she left.

**With the Winx**

"Well, what do we do now?" Sky asked.

Then a light came. It was a lady and a man. They hugged Daphne.

"Oh Daphne, what happened?" Queen Miriam asked.

"Look at Bloom." Daphne replied.

Then Queen Miriam and King Oritel turned around and they saw the others on the floor.

"Bloom…?" Queen Miriam said with a gasp.

"We're too late to save them." King Oritel said.

"My daughter. Dead." Queen Miriam said.

"Even though you didn't come here before they died, Bloom would always be with you." Mike said.

"Yeah, Bloom was a sensitive girl with a positive attitude." Vanessa said.

"We should have used the Gift of Darkness. But it was already used on Flora. Then she died right away." Helia said.

"She isn't dead!" Miele shouted.

"What do we do with them?" Queen Luna asked.

"Special ceremony…. How I dare it say it out loud." Queen Niobe said.

"Funeral." King Teredor replied.

"They're still alive! They just…" King Radius said.

"I know you miss Stella, but King Radius, she's still alive. And I know it." Brandon said.

"Brandon, you're nice gentlemen. Meet Stella's mother." King Radius said.

"So you are Prince Brandon? Stella's boyfriend?" Queen Luna asked.

"Well your majesty," Brandon said with a bow, "I'm a Squire. King Sky's Squire." Brandon said.

"Squire?" she asked.

Brandon nodded.

Queen Luna went near King Radius.

"You never told me he's a squire." Queen Luna whispered.

"I wanted you to know by yourself." King Radius whispered back.

"We're going to have a special ceremony for the death of Bloom." King Oritel said.

"Also us, we will have a huge and special event just for Stella." King Radius replied.

"Even though Tecna has no parents (_I don't really know if she has parents, but let's just say that the Queen and King of Zenith treat her like their own daughter._) I'll go to Zenith and we could make a celebration just like what you're doing." Timmy said.

"I'm doing the same." the others said.

"Well, I'll see you later." Queen Miriam said.

Then they all disappeared.

**With Matlin and Hoboe**

"I can't believe Musa is already dead. And I barley know her Hoboe." Matlin said.

"Matlin, it's okay. We could start saving money and we could make a small celebration with all of her friends. Like Riven." Hobo replied.

"The three of us?" Matlin asked. "She is a special girl." Matlin said while touching Musa's long hair.

"Matlin, when you hear her singing, she sings just like you." Hoboe replied.

Matlin looked down. Tears went down from her face. Then a knock was on the door.

"Come in." Hoboe replied.

"It's me. Riven." Riven replied.

"Riven? How did you come here?" Matlin asked.

"I got a ride from one of my friends." Riven replied.

"Oh, stay as much as you want." Matlin replied. "I'll go get some tea."

Then Matlin went to the kitchen. It was only Hoboe, Riven, and Musa's remaining body in the room.

**With Sky, Daphne, Queen Miriam, and King Oritel**

"Daphne, can you revive her?" Queen Miriam asked.

"No I cannot mother." Daphne replied.

"She just… left to early." King Oritel said.

Sky nodded.

"They're still alive." Sky said. "They are."

"How?" King Oritel asked.

"I feel her. She's alive." Sky replied.

"I think we should go to Alfea and they can help them." Daphne suggested.

"Good idea. I'll contact the others." Queen Miriam said.

Then everyone except for Queen Miriam left.

**At Alfea**

"Daphne? Is that you?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Yes, Bloom and the others sacrificed their selves to save us." Daphne replied. "And we need your help to get then alive. The others should be back right now."

"They have gone too far." Ms. Faragonda said coldly.

"I know." Daphne replied.

Then Riven, Matlin, Hoboe, and Musa's remaining body came. Then the others came.

"I'll take a look and see what happened to them so far." Ms. Faragonda said. "Come on girls."

Then the freshmen and sophomores came with her.

"I hope they'll be okay." Queen Miriam said.

"Now, we might need your help with some stuff. Any volunteers?" Griselda asked.

"No thanks. I'll just wait here." Brandon said.

"Same here." Nabu replied.

"Well, if you want to help out with something, ask one of these fairies." Griselda replied.

They all nodded.

"Good, see you soon." Griselda said.

_Heey guys. Sorry for the short chapter. It was my brother's birthday and I wanted to update soon. And I was kinda lazy but I wanted to update. _

_-WinxClubFan89_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Hey guys I have some special and bad news.**

**Bad News: The story is going to end soon. About 2-3 chapters left.**

**Good news: There is going to be a new story after this story! It's going to be a little same as this. But a different problem. **

**And thanks for reviewing! Especially ChrisJan34, Bloom2000,and FloraFan218.**

After 30 minutes, Ms Faragonda and some of the Alfea students walked outside. Their faces we're down.

"Bad news?" Sky asked.

Faragonda nodded.

"We tried everything." Faragonda said.

Everyone looked to the floor.

"Here are their remaining bodies." one of the students said.

Then 7 of the students carried a bed with wheels. Blankets covered the faces. Everyone went to them.

"I thought I would never say this, but, the Winx, they're already. Gone." Matlin said.

"Matlin, don't say that." Hoboe said.

"It's just that, I-I, just wanted, time with Musa." she replied.

"You we're always with her." he said.

He looked at Matlin and hugged her.

"We'll have a ceremony for their death." Faragonda said.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll be inside finding the place where they should be buried." Faragonda said.

Then she went inside.

**With the Evil Group**

"We did a great job on surviving, but the Winx is dead? Like for real?" Diaspro asked.

"Yup, I thought I would never feel so happy that Stella is dead!" Chimera shouted.

"Now, we are going to start a fight. We will control the whole universe." Lord Darkar said.

"Even Earth?" Countess Cassandra said.

He nodded.

"I'm so happy! I'm going to find something perfect to wear!" Chimera shouted.

Then she left.

**With the Specialists**

"I can't believe they're gone." Brandon said while throwing a ball at the wall.

"Yeah, me-me too. I haven't got a chance to be with Tecna." Timmy said sadly.

"Don't say that! Bloom is still alive!" Sky shouted.

"Sky, IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT BLOOM!" Nabu shouted. "SHE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO DIED! LAYLA IS GONE! WE WE'RE PLANNING TO LIVE IN EARTH. BUT UNTIL…" Nabu said. But Helia stopped him.

"Nabu, you okay?" Helia asked.

Nabu just nodded.

Sky felt bad for saying everything about Bloom.

"I'm sorry Nabu." Sky said while giving him a hang.

"Its okay." he said while getting up and went outside.

"Don't worry. He's just depressed." Helia said to Sky.

Nabu saw Riven sitting up a tree. He looked at the sun. It was a warm breezy day.

"Riven, I feel the same." Nabu said.

"You don't know how I feel bro. everyone is gone." Riven said.

"And that's how I feel when they all left." Nabu said.

Then the others went outside.

"Hey someone is calling me." Brandon said

He answered his phone. It was Saladin.

"Saladin? What's the prob?" Brandon asked.

"I need you guys to go to Alfea. The ceremony is going to start in several minutes." Saladin replied.

"That fast? I thought it was going to be tomorrow." Brandon said.

"We decide to do it today." Saladin replied.

"Okay. See you later."

Then he hanged up.

"Who was that?" Sky asked.

"It was Saladin. He wants us to go to Alfea." Brandon replied.

"Well let's not waste a minute of our life." Sky said.

Then they went on their scooters and they went to Alfea.

By the time they went to Alfea, they saw thousands of people. There was 6 boxes (Don't know what's it called) to put the body. Each one had a special design.

**Bloom: **A blue Box with a Fire Dragon in the top of the cover. It had dragon symbols.

**Stella: **A yellow and blue box with the sun and moon on the top of the cover. It had orange and green stars everywhere.

**Flora: **A pink box with a green red roses and a green clover shape everywhere.

**Musa: **A red box with a black music sign on the top. It had other music symbols everywhere.

**Tecna: **A purple box with green stripes.

**Layla: **A turquoise box with pink bubbles everywhere.

**Roxy: **A green box with a giant butterfly on it. It had dog marks on it everywhere.

"They weren't kidding." Sky said.

"They're still alive somewhere. I could feel Tecna's Spirit." Timmy said.

"I could too. I could feel Layla's spirit." Nabu replied.

"We have to go up there and try to see if they're really alive." Helia said.

"Would they even let us to that?" Brandon asked.

"Of course, since you didn't have enough time to spend enough time with them, go ahead. Maybe you could do something to make them back alive." Griselda said.

"You scared us there for a second." Brandon replied.

"Well, go ahead." Griselda said.

Then she left.

"Well alright guys, time to do it."Sky said.

All of them nodded and they went on the stage. They removed the covers and they saw….

**With the Evil Group**

"After the Winx are now buried, we shall attack the Magic Dimension. I will show you where we should attack." Lord Darkar said. "Who says he could be the boss?" Icy said in her mind. With the Specialists The Specialists saw their eyes opened. All of them took a step back. They we're all scared. "Wha-What happened?" Helia asked. "It looks like their dilated." Sky said. "Dilated?" Nabu asked. "When someone died and their eyes are opened." Timmy added. "Oh, I guess, their all gone." Riven said. "Riven, don't say that!" Brandon shouted. "I don't want to fight with you. I-I'm going to…" Riven said. "Going to what?" Sky asked. "Leave." Riven replied. Then Riven walked away. "Is he just going to give up on Musa like that?" Sky asked. "It's his choice." Brandon said. "If Musa was here, she would…" Helia said. "She would what?" Riven said. "You know how she would feel." Helia replied. The Specialists forgotten that the other people we're looking. "I don't want to fight with you Helia!"Riven shouted. Then he walked away. "Looks like Riven is out." Helia said. "It's okay. I'm sure that he'll be back." Timmy said. Then they turned around and they saw a giant glow. "What the…" Helia said. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Hey guys, I promise this chapter is long. It's going to be more than 1,500. And I changed the news! Since I thought about new stuff going on this story, there's going to be a couple more chapters left. Thanks for reviewing ChrisJan34, FloraFan218, and Bloom2000. **

The glow was so bright. All of them covered their eyes.

"I can't see a thing!" Brandon shouted.

"What's happening?" Sky shouted.

Then the glow was gone.

"Wha-what?" Timmy said.

Then loud music came. It was rock music. Everything in the place turned rock. The sky was gray. The floor was black. Everyone felt like an earthquake was coming.

There were seven girls with huge black wings. They we're wearing a black dress and black leggings.

"Who are you?" Nabu asked.

There was one girl that had dark skin and brown-reddish hair with blue-purple eyes. She used her magic and it was a dark purple liquid that was burning.

"Get away! I have no idea who are you!" Helia shouted.

There was a girl with a tan and she had black-brown hair with dark green eyes. She used her magic and she brought dead plants.

"Tell me who you are!" Sky shouted.

There was a girl with dark red hair. She had dark blue eyes. She used her magic then a black dragon with water powers came.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Brandon shouted.

There was a blonde that had a dark kind of color. She had mud color eyes. Then she used her magic and everything became dark.

Riven groaned.

Then a girl with black hair with black eyes came. She used her magic and everything because silent.

"Te-Tecna?" Timmy said in a scared voice.

There was a girl with purple hair and green eyes. She used her magic then there was technology covered with leaves.

"Roxy?" Morgana asked.

There was a girl with blue hair and she used her magic then bugs came.

"It looks like they received their Darcix." Faragonda said

"Darcix?" Griselda asked.

"Whenever you use all of your power against of someone, you will receive the darkest form." Faragonda said.

"Do they know who they are?" Saladin asked.

"The Specialists must go to them." Faragonda replied. "Go!"

They all took a step closer to them.

"Get away." one of them shouted.

"Bloom, it's me Sky." Sky said. "I guess you've been brainwashed."

"How do I know that you are lying or not?" She asked.

"Believe in me. You became stronger, and I know you're still Bloom." Sky said.

"Girls, attack or not?" Bloom asked.

"Att-" but someone stopped them.

"Stella." Brandon said.

"Do I have an idea who are you?" she asked.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Brandon." he replied.

"I have no idea who you are."

"Musa, do you remember who I am?" Riven asked.

"Why should I answer a question like that?" She asked.

"Because you know who am I. You just don't remember me."

"Should I trust you?"

"Here's a story that you'll remember." Timmy said.

**Flashback**

_After defeating the Wizards of the Black Circle, the girls decided to go back to Alfea and the boys came along with them too. Roxy was a student, so she couldn't teach too. After a day of teaching, the girls and the boys decided to come too. They we're going to a fancy restaurant in Magix. Each of the couples got their own tables. Roxy came, but she went to the pet store. But it was only 9 in the evening._

_"What a wonderful place to eat," Flora said. "The flowers looks so pretty here!"_

_"They look perfect Flora." Helia said. He got out his sketchbook and draws an easy flower to draw. Helia would always bring his sketchbook everywhere._

_"What are you drawing this time?" Flora asked._

_"The flower behind you," Helia replied. "They look easy to draw so I picked it."_

_Then Flora looked behind and saw a white orchid. Then she smiled._

_Musa and Flora sat behind Flora. Musa brought her headphones to the restaurant. She was listening to music while Riven putted his feet at the table and ignored Musa while she was listening to her music._

_"It feels like she loves music better than me." Riven said in his mind._

_"No I don't." Musa said._

_"You heard me?" Riven asked._

_"I stopped my music then I heard you said it out loud." Musa replied._

_Then Riven half smiled._

_"But it's okay Riven!" Musa said. "I love you Riven. And you know that." Musa said._

_"Umm, what are you getting for dinner?" Riven asked._

_Musa giggled._

_"I'm getting the spicy chicken." Musa replied. "And you're getting noodles?" Musa asked._

_"How did you know?" Riven asked._

_"I know you too well Riven." Musa replied._

_Layla and Nabu sat near Musa and Riven._

_"So what are you getting Nabu?" Layla asked._

_"Uh, you pick." Nabu said._

_"Do I have to get everything for you Nabu?" Layla said in a sweet voice._

_"Well, I'm just lazy sometimes."_

_Layla giggled._

_"I'll get you something that you'll like for sure." Layla replied._

_"Like what?" Nabu asked._

_"Something." Layla replied._

_"Well make sure it's something that I like!" Nabu said._

_Then Nabu and Layla laughed._

_Timmy and Tecna sat in the middle of the place. Timmy was checking out is pocket computer while Tecna was waiting for Timmy to say something._

_"Timmy?" Tecna said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Aren't you suppose to say something?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Well, you should say something. You were looking at your pocket computer for the whole time since we got here." Tecna said._

_"I know. But I was just doing something." Timmy said._

_"Like what?" Tecna asked._

_Then Timmy did something to his pocket computer._

_"Check yours." Timmy said._

_Then Tecna checked her pocket computer._

_"One new mail?" Tecna said._

_"Yeah." Timmy replied._

_"I wonder what you got for me." Tecna said in a tired voice._

_Then Tecna opened her new mail and it showed a hologram of Tecna and Timmy hugging. It was huge; about everyone in the restaurant saw it. Tecna gasped. Then Timmy smiled._

_"I was planning to make you something big, so I did what we love in common and I made this." Timmy said. "I was going to make a statue, but it would take longer."_

_"It looks beautiful!" Tecna said._

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"Thank you Timmy!"_

_Then Tecna hugged Timmy._

_Stella and Brandon we're also near Timmy and Tecna in the middle. Stella yawned._

_"Are you tired?" Brandon asked._

_"Yeah, we have to wait for Sky and Bloom." Stella said._

_"I know Stella," Brandon said. Then he smiled. "So what should we do in the night?" Brandon asked._

_"Walk around Magix?" Stella suggested._

_"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go walk around now then." Brandon said._

_"Can we do it after we're done eating?" Stella asked._

_"That would be fine."_

_Then Stella smiled._

**End of Flashback**

"That's one of our great moments together." Timmy said

"I-I tr-" Tecna said but someone stopped them.

There was a net on all of them.

"What the…" Helia said while looking at the sky.

"What a foolish story." Tecna said.

"How can we believe in them if they we're just trying to capture us?" Flora asked.

"We would never do that!" Timmy shouted.

"Don't listen to them, they're just lying." Bloom said.

"NO! We WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU!" Sky shouted.

"Let's transform out of here girls." Stella said.

Then they all transformed.

"They left already." someone said.

Then he disappeared.

"Now the Winx is gone. Great." Helia said.

"No, they are still here. I just didn't tell you the full story yet." Faragonda said.

"What story?" Queen Mirian asked while the other parents came.

"This would happen if you completed you're Believix form." Faragonda said.

Then she used her magic and there was a piece of paper floating. It said;

_After a fairy completes her Belevix form, they will transform in a set of transformations. The first one is Darcix._

_Darcix__: A dark form that a fairy will be brainwashed and they won't remember anything. It has the power to turn into a dark angel. If there is a special one, she could be evil and she could work for an evil force._

_The next is Spiritix._

_Spiritix__: A form that is similar to a ghost. You will receive this by remembering who you are. Whatever the power is, it will be combined with a ghost. For example, if you're the fairy of the Fire Dragon, you could transform into a ghost, and you could turn into a "fire dragon."_

_The last one is Gemix._

_Gemix__: The last form from these sets. You will have to do a good deed to get this form. And it must be something important and helpful. Bright and colorful outfits. Recommended as the most powerful form from the transformations._

_So all of the forms are Darcix, Spiritix, and Gemix._

"That is all the forms." Faragonda said.

"We need to go to them and stop them! They might join the Evil Group!" Sky shouted.

"Sky, be careful. We're all courting on you guys." King Oritel said.

"We'll be working on our best." Timmy said.

They all nodded.

"Goodbye." everyone said.

The Specialists went on the ship.

"Where do you think they are?" Nabu asked.

"I guess they're outside there somewhere." Helia replied.

"Guys, I think we're selfish." Brandon said.

"Selfish? What makes you say that?" Riven asked.

"I mean, Stella left, and I had no idea that Chimera took her place, and we should have come with the girls before they escape. And, it was our fault why all of this happened." Brandon said.

"I think he might be right guys." Sky agreed.

"Yeah." Helia agreed.

"So, where do we go now?" Riven asked.

"I think they could be in a dark place. Like somewhere that has no life." Timmy suggested.

They all nodded.

All of them went to find a dark and secret place in the whole Magic Dimension. They traveled everywhere.

**So that's what happened in the story so far. I hope you like the new transformations. lol. I'll update soon. Thank you everyone who reviewed.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're in a planet where there were no living things. They sat on rocks.

"What do we do now?" Musa asked while looking at her nails.

"Find a way we're those boys won't follow us." Bloom suggested.

"They're just plain annoying." Stella said.

"Can we plan something?" Roxy suggested.

"Like what kind of plan?" Layla asked.

"A plan where we could use our magic and destroy them." Roxy suggested.

"I like that idea." Bloom suggested.

"So, what are we going to do with our magic?" Flora asked.

"We have dark magic." Tecna suggested.

"Okay, so it will be like this, I guess we have to act like 'someone' nice. And when they go to us, all of us will use our magic and trap them in a cage." Roxy suggested.

"Nice idea sister." Musa said. (_I know they're not sisters but they think they are sisters so let's go with that.)_

They all laughed like they we're evil.

**With the Specialists**

The Specialists we're still traveling around the Magic Dimension but there was no sight of the Winx. They traveled in every known planet.

"We traveled everywhere, but no sight of them." Timmy said.

"Could they be with the evil group?" Nabu suggested.

"No, possibly not." Timmy said.

"Well, wherever they are, they might be close to us." Sky said.

**With the Evil Group**

The Evil Group we're outside of the castle. Mysteriously, they would never go outside.

"Karborg, have you found them?" Lord Darkar asked.

Karborg is Lord Darkar's pet. He just moved his head that means "no."

"Now you are excuse to find them one more time. GO!" Lord Darkar shouted.

Then Karborg flew away.

"I have a question, how come villains want their own power and not share?" Darcy whispered to Stormy.

"Villains act like that." Stormy whispered back.

Then Valtor casted a spell on Icy.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Icy asked.

"No, we would never." Darcy said.

"Okay, so I know your lying." Icy replied.

"This could be fun." Lord Darkar said while using his magic to bring a chair. "Come Valtor, sit with me to watch this 'exciting' show."

Valtor couldn't refuse so he sat down with him.

"Also you Chimera, Cassandra, and Diaspro." Lord Darkar added.

They came along and sat with them.

"And you too Wizards."

"Do you guys hate me or something?" Icy asked.

They just walked away.

"I'm driving my own sisters out of our castle!" Icy shouted. "Okay, you know what; I have to hug you to make you come back."

"Icy, that's not really necessary for you to do that." Darcy replied.

Then Icy just ran to them and hugged them hard.

"Valtor!" Stormy shouted.

Then he removed the spell.

Icy groaned.

"Why am I HUGGING YOU?" Icy shouted.

Then just ignored her.

"We'll be finding the Winx." Stormy said.

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're practicing their plan. Flora was the one who has too act like she's someone nice, and the others are going to attack the others.

"Okay, I think that's about it." Bloom said.

"I'll be walking around. I'll contact you when their here." Flora said.

They nodded and Flora walked away.

**With the Specialists**

"Hey, we never looked in that planet before. I'm not even sure if that's _even_ a planet." Nabu said while pointing at a planet that was grey and black.

"Well, let's go there then." Timmy said.

Then the ship went to that planet and it landed.

"So what is this planet called?" Riven asked.

"I just think it's an abandoned planet." Brandon added.

"Help!" someone shouted.

"Did you hear that?" Sky asked.

"It's a girl shouting for help!" Helia shouted.

Then Helia ran to find the girl.

"Helia no!" Sky shouted.

"Flora!" he shouted.

He saw Flora on the floor weeping.

"Flora, don't worry I'll take you there." Helia said.

"Where are the others?" Flora asked.

Helia got up and shouted their names. Then they came.

"GO!" Flora shouted.

"THAT'S NOT FLORA!" Nabu shouted.

The others froze but the other Winx attacked them.

"Flora! Why are you doing something like this?" Helia shouted.

"Because, I'm not Flora." Flora replied.

"You are Flora! Don't you remember me? Helia!"

"I don't know a single person named 'Helia.'"

"Remember how we meant?"

**Flashback**

_After Flora revives the Tree of Life, the Specialists left. Helia stopped and he turned around to look at Flora._

_"Hey Flora! Come say bye to the guys!" Layla shouted._

_"Flora it's the day!" Chatta said._

_"What do I say?" Flora asked._

_"Go talk to Helia!" Chatta said with excitement._

_"But he's leaving. And he didn't even say goodbye to me." Flora said while Chatta was pushing her._

_"You need to decide. You gotta move!" Chatta replied._

_Flora ran to the ship but it was already flying._

_"Helia!" Flora shouted while running. "Helia!"_

_Helia heard her shouting. He stopped the ship and he landed it._

_"Oh no he heard me! Now what do I say now?" _

_Helia walked up to Flora. _

_"Come on Flora! Tell him how you feel!" Chatta whispered._

_"I wanted to tell you I mean I want to thank you for what you did."_

_"You're the one who deserve all my thanks." Helia replied._

_"I wanted to tell you this in person but I guessed…" Flora said._

_Chatta was mad. She was burning._

_"Come on Helia." Brandon said from the ship._

_"Please go on Flora." Helia asked._

_"I just wanted to… if you…" Flora said shyly._

_"Perhaps this isn't the right time." Helia said then he walked away. "Thanks Flora."_

_Then Chatta got out she was showing her disappointment at Flora. She kept on shouting stupid._

_"What happens if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_Flora ran and shouted. "Helia, I love you!"_

_"I do too." Helia said. Then he sends a blow kiss to her._

**End of Flashback**

"Helia?" Flora asked.

"Flora you do remember me!" Helia shouted with excitement.

"Spiritix!" Flora shouted.

Then she transformed. She was wearing a white dress with pink straps. She had pink ballet shoes. She had a light pink clover in the middle of the dress. She had wings that we're big. It had beautiful flower designs.

"Flora? What happened to you?" Layla shouted.

"Layla!"

"I'm not Layla you fool. Come on let's leave." Layla said.

Then the Winx except for Flora left.

"It looks like you got your Spiritix for remembering who you are." Timmy said.

"Yeah…" Flora said with a depressed voice.

Then Flora turned into a rose.

"Flora?" Helia said.

Then she transformed back.

Then the Trix came.

"We're too late!" Stormy shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll fight them." Flora said.

They nodded and Flora started attacking them. She turned into flowers.

"Pathetic. Shape lifting?" Darcy asked.

Then there were huge bugs behind them.

"Get away!" Stormy shouted.

"We need to leave!" Darcy shouted.

Then they disappeared.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Nabu asked.

"I think I could find them with my new powers."Flora suggested.

"How?" Brandon asked.

"Well, let's try it." Flora said.

Then Flora used her magic and there were replicas of Flora everywhere.

"Now, I want you to find the other part of the Winx." Flora whispered.

They all nodded. Then they left.

"I used my powers and I made replicas of myself. They can turn into ghosts. Not anyone can see them. I guess." Flora said.

"That's wonderful Flora, but we need to return to Ms. Faragonda. She could see what happened to you." Helia said.

"Okay," Flora said while transforming back to normal, "I'm just glad back to normal."

Then they went on the ship and left the planet.

"When all of the Winx are back, we're going to make a change on this planet." Flora said in her mind.

"Where did the bugs came from?" Riven asked.

"Me." someone said.

"What?" everyone shouted.

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're in soaring through the air.

"Where do we go now?" Layla asked.

"Somewhere that is peaceful; and we could probably conquer it." Musa suggested.

"Good, where?" Bloom asked.

"Right there." Musa pointed.

"Melody?" Stella said.

Musa nodded.

Then they flew over to Melody.

**Okay, so that's what happened so far. Thanks for reviewing. I hope this story was amazing so far. :P I can't think of an ending. lol. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while! I didn't get a chance to go update yesterday cause we had dinner night. But here it goes :D**

**With the Winx**

The Winx we're in Melody. Musa took Princess Galatea and her family in the dungeon. They we're sitting down in the throne.

"Good job Musa, what now?" Tecna asked.

"We should make another plan until those cute guys with the suits come in." Musa suggested.

"And where do you think happened with Flora?" Layla asked.

"She betrayed us. She's not one of us anymore." Bloom said.

"That little betrayer!" Layla shouted.

"Don't worry Layla; we have enough people on our side." Stella said.

Then they all nodded.

**With the Specialists **

"It's me… Lucy." Lucy said.

"We haven't seen you in a long time!" Sky shouted.

"I know, I tried to get Mirta, but I failed." She said.

"It looks like Lucy got more serious… and probably stronger…" Timmy said in his mind.

"Now, in Cloud Tower, I got news. The Winx are now evil. If they meet anyone from the evil group, they will unite with them, and it looks like the Dimension…." Lucy said.

"Where are they?" Brandon asked.

"Melody. I got the enough information from Headmistress Griffen." Lucy said.

"Good, I got a perfect plan that can make them turn back to normal." Flora said.

"To the ship!" Timmy said.

Then Helia stopped to look at Flora.

"I'll be flying. Don't worry." Flora said.

Helia nodded.

"Good luck Flora." Helia said.

Then he went on the ship and left. Flora already escaped the planet and went to Melody.

**With the Evil Group**

The Evil group looked like they we're ready for their final battle with the Winx. They do know that they had their Darcix, but they might have to battle them if they don't trust them.

"This might be our final battle." Lord Darkar said.

"I know, what happens if they trust us?" Icy asked.

"Then it would be so easy." Valtor said.

"Okay, let's go!" Chimera said.

Then they all left.

**With the Winx**

Musa was outside of the palace. Then one of her prisoners brought her food.

"Here is you're food you're majesty." She said.

Musa just grabbed the food and putted it in her mouth.

"I remember the place somehow. I just don't know how to say it." Musa said.

"You're majesty," she said. "You are Musa. The fairy of Music." She said.

"Who are you? And what do you now about me?" Musa asked.

"I am Princess Galatea. You saved me. Also my wings." Princess Galatea said.

"Princess Galatea?"

**Flashback**

_After the Winx returned back to Alfea, Musa was walking around. She heard a beautiful music._

"_What a beautiful piece of music. I wonder whose playing." Musa said. _

_Then Musa looked at a door near her. She saw a instruments floating. It was a young girl with long pale blonde hair. _

"_This is amazing! I thought there was a whole orchestra in here." Musa said while walking._

"_Did you like my composition?" she asked. "I'm Galatea, Princess of Melody."_

"_Princess Galatea," Musa said while shaking hands with her, "it's an honor to meet you. I'm Musa, the fairy of music. I'm also from melody."_

_Then they laughed._

**End of Flashback**

"You are the one who saved me." She said. "I would have been in trouble by my parents. Don't you remember who am I?"

"You are Princess Galatea." Musa said.

"What else do you know about me?"

"I saved you. Then I got my Enchantix. I'm Musa, the fairy of Music."

Then a huge light went too Musa. She transformed. Musa received her Spirtix. She had a short light-red dress with purple straps. Her hair was tied into braided pig tails. She wore long white ballet shoes.

"Musa! It looks like you got your Spiritix!" Princess Galatea shouted.

Musa gasped. Then the others came.

"Guys!" Musa shouted.

"Musa! What happened to you?" Tecna shouted.

"Princess Galatea saved me. And I need to save Melody." Musa said.

Then Musa used her magic. All melody came and it saved Melody.

"This never had been like this before!" Princess Galatea said in her mind.

Then Musa went on the ground.

"She's one of Flora!" Bloom shouted.

"She's the one who did this to Musa!" Stella said while pointing at Princess Galatea.

Then Stella chased Princess Galatea.

"Stella! Don't you know who she is?" Musa asked.

"I have no idea who are you." Stella said.

Then she continued chasing Princess Galatea. Musa had no choice but to attack Stella.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted.

Then Brandon jumped from the ship and went to Stella.

"Tecna!" Timmy shouted.

"Who are you?" Tecna asked.

"Timmy! Don't you remember me?" Timmy asked.

"Get away!" she demanded.

Timmy went closer and closer to Tecna each second.

"Don't make me use magic if I have to!" Tecna shouted.

"So do it."

"That means you're not scared of me?"

"Why would I be scared of you Tecna, you're the only one who I love." Timmy said.

"Timmy?" Tecna said.

**Flashback**

_Stella invited the Specialists to help clean up Alfea. While they cleaned the place, they meant each other more._

"_Tecna, this is Timmy, you should really talk to each other. You have one big thing in common." Stella said._

_Then she walked away._

"_So, you're Tecna right?" the boy asked._

"_Yes, and you are Timmy?" Tecna asked._

_He nodded._

"_Yup, I'm Timmy. So what did Stella meant by what we have in common?" Timmy asked._

_Then Timmy fixed his glasses and checked out his pocket computer._

"_You have one too?" Tecna asked._

"_Yeah, I had one since I was a little boy." Timmy said._

"_Here is mine." Tecna said._

_Then she took out her pocket computer._

_They got to know each other more._

**End of Flashback**

"Timmy, it is you!" Tecna shouted.

Then a big light came to Tecna. She got her Spiritix. She had pig tails. She was wearing a light purple top and a little bit lighter skirt. She had ballet shoes like the others.

"You're back!" Timmy shouted.

Then they hugged.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Timmy whispered.

"But I'm back." Tecna said.

Then Tecna went to Musa and they hugged.

"Flora!" Musa shouted.

Then they all hugged.

"We're back!" Someone said.

Then they all turned around and saw the evil group.

"Well, it looks like some of you guys got you're new transformations." Icy said.

"We are the good people," Lord Darkar said to Bloom, "Come with us and you will never be like them."

"How should I know I could trust you?" Bloom asked.

"Just go with us Bloom!" Diaspro shouted.

"Diaspro?" Bloom said.

Then Bloom remembered a moment of Diaspro. (_I didn't want to type it because I couldn't find a script for it :P_)

Then Bloom transformed. She wore something similar to the other girls except it was blue.

"Bloom! You're back to normal!" Sky shouted.

"It's time to end this!" Bloom shouted.

Then Bloom used her power and she made all of them disappeared. But Bloom didn't succeed, they already left. It was only Stella, Layla, and Roxy who didn't get their Spiritix.

"Stella! Wake up!" Brandon shouted.

Then Stella opened her eyes scarily.

"Let's go." Stella said.

Then Roxy and Layla nodded. And they left.

"We didn't get a chance to get them back to normal." Tecna said.

"Where are they going?" Musa asked.

"I don't know. It looks like they're still traveling." Timmy said.

"At least everything is back to normal." Riven said.

"Now, our only mission to do is, make sure the others have their Spiritix." Bloom said.

**So that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was supposed to make the others get their Spiritix in this chapter, but I was too lazy. I hope this chapter was interesting ^-^**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. This is the second to the last chapter. **

**With the Evil Group**

"No more striking!" Lord Darkar said, "I am done with them!"

"You're not the only one Darkar, I also want them to be done. The only thing we need… is more power." Icy said.

"And how are we going to get that?" Diaspro asked while blowing her nails.

"We're going to go to the inner core of this place, and we will be getting all the power it has left. There is about 3/5 left." Darcy said.

"Let's go there then. I could possibly think that's the most powerful energy in such a dark place." Valtor said.

Then the rest got out of the castle, and The Wizards of the Dark Circle destroyed the castle.

"I didn't know you would destroy this castle." Countess Cassandra said.

"We need to go inside this whole." Lord Darkar said.

There was a whole under the castle. So they went inside the whole.

**With the Winx**

"I can't believe I'm a ghost." Flora said.

"You're not a ghost Flora." Helia said.

Then Flora turned invisible.

"What about now?" a voice asked.

"Flora, be serious." Helia said.

"Where are the others?" Sky asked.

"I think they're… in that dead planet." Timmy said.

"We'll go there." Bloom said.

Then the others transformed into their own type and they travled.

"Just be careful girls." Sky said.

"We better come with them Sky." Riven suggested.

"Okay, I think you're right." Sky said.

Then the Specialists went on the ship and they headed to the planet.

**With Stella & Layla & Roxy**

"How come all of the girls are different but not us?" Roxy asked.

"Because they are traders!" Layla shouted.

"I just wondered what happened to them… I mean, they look beautiful, but now, we are not beautiful like them." Roxy said.

"Who said we are not beautiful?" Stella shouted.

"I'm sorry Stella…" Roxy said.

"You better. We need a plan for someone to join us." Stella said.

"What kind of person would join us?" Layla asked.

"I have no idea… But I am sure someone would join us." Stella said.

Then Roxy walked away. She saw a crow flying through the air. Then the bird went on her shoulder.

"Why is everything like this?" Roxy asked.

"That's how life is Roxy." A woman voice said.

"You could talk?" Roxy asked with a surprised impression.

"Do you have an idea who I am?" the crow asked.

Roxy shakes her head which meant 'no.'

"This is who I am Roxy."

Then the crow transformed into a lady with brown hair and she had a pale skin.

"I am you're mother Roxy." She said, "Remember me?"

"Can you explain who you are?" Roxy asked.

**Flashback**

"_Roxy!" Morgana shouted while she was free from the mirror._

"_I'm so sorry Queen Morgana, this is my entire fault." Roxy said._

"_No, this is my fault."_

"_How?"_

"_I am you're mother. Which means you are the Princess." Morgana said. "That is why I always would be in your dreams. I would want you to save me from this horrible mess."_

"_Mom?" Roxy said._

_Then she went to Morgana and hugged her_

**End of Flashback**

"Mom?" Roxy said with the same voice when she knew Morgana was her mother.

Then Roxy had got her Spiritix. But the others had come along too.

"Roxy!" Layla shouted.

"Get away from my daughter!" Morgana shouted.

Then Morgana used her powers and Layla and Stella fainted. But then the Winx came, also the Specialists.

"They got Roxy!" Bloom shouted.

"But they didn't get us!" Layla shouted.

Then Layla used her power and it attacked Bloom. Her body was burning.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted.

"Don't worry about me, fight!" Bloom shouted.

Then the Winx attacked Stella and Layla. They we're also powerful.

"Layla!" Nabu shouted.

Layla looked in Nabu's face. Layla recognized that face.

"Nabu?"

Then Layla earned her Spiritix.

"You're back!" Nabu shouted.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Stella asked.

"Stella! You don't understand!" Musa shouted.

"Get away!" Stella hissed.

Tecna used one of her special guns and it hits Stella.

"Tecna? What are you doing?" Brandon asked.

"Don't worry Brandon; this will make Stella back to normal…" Tecna said. "I think." She said in her mind.

"Tecna, what kind of special gear did you use?" Timmy asked.

"Q." Tecna replied.

"NO!" Timmy shouted.

"Wh-What's happening to me?" Stella asked.

Stella started to disappear.

"You used the wrong gear!" Timmy said.

"Impossible! I thought it was the right one!" Tecna replied.

Then Stella completely disappeared.

"She's gone." Riven said.

Brandon just stood there quiet. The fire in Bloom's body disappeared because she absorbed it.

"That's it."

**With the Evil Group**

The Evil Group soon got the power. They all looked like they we're ready for the final battle.

"I feel so… powerful!" Chimera shouted.

"I have a feeling someone is behind us." Valtor said.

"Who?" Duman asked.

Then Valtor used his power and he brought someone that was trying to escape.

"Got cha." Valtor said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Diaspro asked.

"I'm Mirta you jerk!" Mirta said. "Now let me go!"

"Unless you tell us what the heck you're doing here." Icy said.

"I almost died in that castle!" Mirta said.

"I'll let you free." Valtor said.

"What?" Lord Darkar asked.

Then Valtor absorbed her power and he threw the net that Mirta was in.

"Now let's go find them." Cassandra added.

Then they all laughed.

**With the Winx**

They we're just in the planet. Not doing one thing since Stella had disappeared.

"What now?" Musa asked.

"I don't know." Brandon said.

"Are you okay Brandon?" Sky asked.

"Yeah sure… whatever." He said.

Then he walked away.

"Brandon?" someone said.

Then everyone turned around to see who said that.

"Stella?" Timmy said.

"What cha doing here?" Stella asked.

Then everyone was so happy that they hugged Stella.

"Hey get away! I need some space you know." Stella said.

"I knew Gear Q would work!" Tecna shouted.

"Yeah we know." Timmy said.

"Hey, that's other 5 techcoins." Tecna said.

"Fine." Timmy said in a lazy voice.

"Where did you go Stella?" Musa asked.

"Well," Stella said.

**Flashback**

_After Stella disappeared, she was in a place that was all dark._

"_Why is it so dark in here?" Stella asked. "I'm going to make it shine!" _

_Then Stella used her power, but nothing had work._

"_What?" Stella asked._

_Stella tried often times, but it never worked._

"_Why is nothing working?" Stella asked._

"_Believe in yourself." Someone said._

"_Who said that? I'm not afraid!" Stella shouted._

_Then Stella transformed._

"_Yay, I got a new outfit." Stella cheered._

_Then Stella saw a door full of light, so she went there._

**End of Flashback**

"So that's what happened?" Flora asked.

"Yes, so what are we gonna do now?" Stella asked.

"We just need to wait here for the others to come." Bloom said.

"We need to tell you something girls." Sky said.

"What?" Layla asked.

Then Nabu showed a piece of paper to the girls. It said;

_**Darcix**__: A dark form that a fairy will be brainwashed and they won't remember anything. It has the power to turn into a dark angel. If there is a special one, she could be evil and she could work for an evil force._

_The next is Spiritix._

_**Spiritix**__: A form that is similar to a ghost. You will receive this by remembering who you are. Whatever the power is, it will be combined with a ghost. For example, if you're the fairy of the Fire Dragon, you could transform into a ghost, and you could turn into a "fire dragon."_

_The last one is Gemix._

_**Gemix**__: The last form from these sets. You will have to do a good deed to get this form. And it must be something important and helpful. Bright and colorful outfits. Recommended as the most powerful form from the transformations._

_So all of the forms are __**Darcix, Spiritix**__**, **__**and Gemix**__._

"Oh, what kind of good deed are we going to do to get our Gemix?" Layla asked.

"Defeat them?" Bloom suggested.

"Maybe." Sky said.

"You girls need to stay here, I'll be with Faragonda. Make sure nothing bad happened to you guys. Get all the strength you need." Morgana said.

Then she gave the girls a huge box.

"Good luck." She said, and then she left.

"What's in this box?" Roxy asked.

Then Bloom opened the box and it was full of food.

"Let's eat!" Musa shouted.

Then after they we're done eating, they got all the strength they need. Then finally, they had come.

"Well, we meet again… Winx." Icy said.

"This is going to be the final fight! Show us what you got!" Bloom shouted.

And they we're ready for the final battle.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33: THE FINALE**

**Here it goes guys! I think no one reads this story like before. I'm going to finally finish this story and I'll make a sequel. **

**Chapter 33**

"I've been waiting for this moment." Ogron said.

"Are you ready?" Bloom asked.

"Girls, do we help you with something? This could be risky. And we don't want you to be hurt." Sky said.

"Count on us, we're not afraid." Stella said with a wink.

"ENOUGH TALKING! Let's go!" Lord Darkar shouted.

Lord Darkar made a dark power ball, and it went after Flora. She transformed into a ghost, so it didn't hit her.

"What?" Lord Darkar shouted.

"Don't you remember? We could turn into a ghost dummy!" Stella shouted.

"No one calls me a dummy!" Lord Darkar shouted.

"Uh-oh!" Stella shouted. Then Lord Darkar chased Stella. "Somebody help me!"

"Stella just holds on!" Tecna shouted. Then Tecna used her magic and she turned into shocking technology. She then went inside Chimera's body and she fainted.

"Good job Tecna!" Timmy shouted. When Tecna looked at Timmy, it looked like it wasn't him. Then, she used the same thing she did to Chimera to Timmy. It was Duman. He fainted.

"How did you know it wasn't me?" Timmy asked. Tecna winked.

"I know you too well." Tecna said.

"Tecna watch out!" Timmy shouted. Then Tecna turned around and it was Valtor he hit her. "Tecna!" Tecna fainted.

"Somebody help me!" Stella shouted.

"Stop fooling around you child!" Valtor shouted. Stella got mad, so she became a bright light; Valtor lost his eye sight because it was too bright. "My eyes! I can't see!"

"Next time, you should bring a pair of glasses if you don't want this to happen." Stella suggested. Valtor could hear her, so he attacked her. Even though he couldn't see, he could hear. Stella fainted.

"2 out, 5 to go." Cassandra said.

"They're not dead!" Flora said while giving her a nasty look.

"Oh yes they are, just go to them. They're dead." Cassandra said. Flora went over to Tecna and Stella. Flora didn't hear anything from them, just their plain bodies. "See, I told you."

"They're gone…." Flora said. Cassandra was using her powers, she made Flora think they we're gone. But then, Helia finally stopped Cassandra from doing more of her powers.

"Stop Flora! She's using a spell on you!" Helia shouted.

"What?" Flora asked.

"I was getting to this, but you ruined it!" Cassandra shouted. Then she used her powers and she made Flora's mind explode.

"My head!" Flora shouted.

"Flora!" Helia shouted. Flora fainted, she was gone. "Flora!"

"We did 3 now." Diaspro said with a giggle. Then she used her powers on Musa, but Musa turned into a ghost. "Stop turning into a ghost you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot, unlike you." Musa said.

"Shut up! I'm not an idiot!" Diaspro shouted.

"Diaspro! Stop fighting with her! Just attack her!" Icy shouted. Diaspro nodded and she used a spell on Musa. But she blocked it again.

"This is so irritating!" Diaspro shouted. But then, someone stabbed through Musa's body. It was Ogron. Musa looked over her body, and she saw a hand. Musa closed her eyes.

"I failed on you mother." Musa said, "Please be with Riven." Musa looked at the sky. She saw her mother smiling. "Please, I'll be with you." Musa whispered. Then Musa closed her eyes, and fell.

"Musa!" Riven shouted. Riven tried to go over her, but Nabu stopped her.

"It's too late!" Nabu shouted.

"NO! It's never too late for something!" Riven shouted.

"Roxy and Bloom, it's your only help to fight them!" Brandon shouted.

"I-I can't do it." Roxy said.

"No Roxy, you can do it." Bloom said.

"But what happens if I can't?" Roxy asked.

"You can do it." Bloom said. But Icy came, and she froze Bloom. All of them surrounded Roxy.

"Bloom!" Roxy shouted.

"It's too late Princess. All of them are gone." Darcy said.

"No!" Roxy shouted. Then tears went into her face.

"Too late." Then all of them used their powers and it attacked Roxy. It was too strong, Roxy couldn't handle it. She fainted, and she fell.

"NOO!" everyone shouted.

"No… they're not gone." Riven said.

"Of course they're not!" Brandon shouted.

"Little super heroes, you're girlfriends are now gone." Stormy said.

"NO they're not!" Sky shouted.

"Look, you can't see they're gone?" Gantlos asked.

"They can't die!" Timmy shouted. Timmy was about to run into them, but Sky stopped him.

"No Timmy, they're too strong. We can't fight." Sky said.

"Are you going to surrender?" Valtor asked.

"Yes." All of them said.

"Good, now you will be our servants. Destroy all of these wasted bodies." Valtor demanded. They went over to the bodies. And saw them. They closed their eyes, and they picked them up.

_Is this the end of Winx Club? Forever gone? I wish they wouldn't be gone. I love them._

The Specialists thought of that. If they we're gone, then it would be the end of their lives. They didn't want the Winx to leave them. They love them. The Winx we're never afraid to battle evil. They battled the 3 Ancestor witches, Valtor, Trix, Lord Darkar, and the Wizards of the Black Circle. The Winx are proud and strong people.

But then, a glow was in their bodies. All of the bodies went through the air.

"What the…?" Stormy shouted.

"They're alive!" Timmy cheered.

All of the glows we're gone. They had received their Gemix.

"Yup, that's right." Tecna said with a wink.

"Okay girls, attack them!" Bloom shouted. Then all of them went to the Evil Group, and they attacked. They we're so strong, that all of them disappeared. They exploded.

"Yes! We defeated them!" Stella shouted.

"I think we need to do one more thing." Flora said.

"What thing?" Sky asked.

The girls smiled and they used all of their power to make a planet. The planet they we're gone, was now a beautiful planet. Not just a dead planet.

"This is beautiful!" Nabu shouted.

"So, what are we going to name this planet?" Brandon asked.

"Winx!" all of the girls shouted.

_**Later at Night at the planet**_

The Winx we're celebrating a day at the planet. Fairies and Specialists from all over the Dimension went to the new planet.

"So, I see you created a new planet." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Yeah, this could be a good place!" Bloom said.

"Well, I hope no more evil stuff comes by." Layla said.

"Also me." Nabu agreed.

"Don't worry we're the Winx!" everyone shouted.

**THE END**

_The story never has an ending. A story always has a begging. The story always has an interesting plot. If you think no one reads your stories, change your mind. There will always be someone to read your stories. Never say you're stories are boring. They always have something interesting. _

**So, what do you think of my story? :D Please review and tell me what you think. And by the way, I made the sequel already so check it out please. It's called, "Winx Club & Specialists: Without you" Please read it! Come on people! :D**


End file.
